Waiting for You
by hikari el
Summary: Ketika satu-satunya harapan Ichirin sudah tak mampu lagi menopangnya. Ketika Ichirin menyadari, ada tempat istimewa di hati Ichigo yang bukan untuknya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya... tidaksuka? tidak usah baca ya
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

_Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu? Aku tidak punya kekuatan. Aku tidak punya kemampuan apapun. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa…_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu? Bisakah kau hidup sebentar saja? Karena kau selalu tertidur. Setidaknya ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku dan biarkan aku mendengar suaramu untuk terakhir kalinya._

_Dan aku ingin―kumohon, aku ingin egois hari ini saja―kau tidak mati. Kau tetap hidup. Bukan hanya dalam hatiku, dalam memoriku, dalam pikiranku… Tapi juga dalam kehidupanku!_

_Bisakah kau tahan? Bisakah kau hidup lagi untuk sementara? Atau untuk selamanya?_

_

* * *

  
_

_Empat belas tahun yang lalu…_

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa menghidupkannya."

Gadis bermata violet itu mendekati seorang anak kecil yang terkapar. Anak kecil itu sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Mati. Orangtuanya menangis sambil memegang tangan anak itu.

"Putriku. Ichi, putriku," bisik ibunya di telinga anak itu. Ayahnya menatap gadis shinigami itu. Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di dada anak kecil itu.

"Anak malang," ucap ayahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Gadis shinigami itu menoleh ke arah ayah anak itu, merasakan kepedihannya. "Aku sangat menyayanginya, sungguh. Aku sangat payah karena gagal melindunginya. Entah kenapa kekuatanku melemah di saat-saat begini. Kenapa dia harus mati?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku bisa menghidupkannya! Tenang saja, aku bisa membagikan kekuatan terselubungku padanya. Dengan begini dia mempunyai kekuatanku. Dan tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati," kata gadis shinigami itu sambil menyalurkan tenaganya. Cahaya putih keluar dari telapak tangan gadis itu dan masuk ke tubuh anak kecil di depannya. Ayahnya menatap cahaya itu dengan tatapan cemas, sementara sang ibu terus menangis.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar ayah si anak terus terang. "Bagaimana kau tidak mati meski membagi kekuatanmu padanya?"

Gadis shinigami itu tersenyum. Dia kembali menatap dada anak di depannya.

"Aku menyalurkan kekuatan terselubungku. Aku tidak tau kekuatan apa ini, tapi ini bukan kekuatan shinigami. Lagipula, walaupun aku kehilangan kekuatan itu, tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padaku. Bisa dikatakan, kekuatan itu adalah nyawa cadanganku," jelas gadis shinigami itu sambil tersenyum. Kesepian mulai merasuki, bunyi hujan makin terdengar. Angin bertiup ke arah mereka. Rambut hitam gadis itu tertiup mengikuti arah angin.

"Dan aku tidak membutuhkan kekuatan ini."

**NNN**

_**A/N : uwaah! fanfic bleach pertamaku. semoga kalian menyukainya (padahal baru prolog)! jangan lupa direview, ya!**_

_**oca!**_


	2. Light Behind Her Back

**Chapter 1 : Light Behind Her Back**

"Hah? Buku? Buku apa?"

Ichigo sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan Karakura bersama dengan Rukia. Ichigo pergi mencari kotak bekal baru untuk Yuzu dan Karin juga mencari bahan masakan untuk dua hari ke depan. Ichigo mengajak Rukia setelah Isshin memaksanya untuk mengajak Rukia jalan-jalan (Isshin sempat mengatakan 'ajak Rukia-chan kencan' tapi dikoreksi menjadi 'ajak Rukia-chan jalan-jalan').

Saat Ichigo mencari bahan hanbaagu, Rukia memaksanya pergi ke toko buku karena dia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Ichigo tidak tertarik dengan 'hal menarik' yang dikatakan Rukia, tapi akhirnya dia menemani Rukia ke toko buku setelah mencari bahan masakan.

Ternyata Rukia baru saja melihat buku anak-anak yang ber-cover kelinci. Ichigo sudah menduga, pasti ini yang menarik perhatian Rukia.

"Akan terlihat aneh kalau kau membeli buku ini. Apalagi dengan tampang seperti itu," keluh Ichigo saat Rukia menyerahkan buku itu kepada Ichigo dengan muka bahagia.

"Apa maksudmu 'tampang seperti itu'?" kata Rukia kesal. Pipinya bersemu merah karena malu. "Aku pikir sepertinya buku ini bagus. Makanya aku ingin beli."

"Kau gila? Aku tidak ingin membeli buku ini untukmu! Aku tidak tau apa kata orang nanti." Ichigo berjalan ke tempat majalah. Dia mengambil salah satu tabloid musik. Rukia mengikutinya sambil tetap membawa buku kesukaannya.

"Tapi waktu aku pergi, ayahmu bilang aku boleh membeli satu barang yang aku mau…"

"Baiklah, kau boleh membeli satu barang yang kaumau. Tapi jangan buku itu!" ujar Ichigo sambil menunjuk buku yang dibawa Rukia. Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Tapi aku ingin buku ini!" Ichigo menghela napas panjang. Matanya mencari-cari―setidaknya ―buku yang pantas untuk dibaca gadis seumuran Rukia. Lalu matanya menangkap sederetan novel di dekat deretan manga. Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia menuju deretan novel tersebut.

"Nah, pilihlah salah satu! Aku akan membayar salah satu buku yang kaupilih," kata Ichigo sambil melepaskan pegangannya. Rukia menatap deretan novel yang tersusun rapi. Lalu dia memandangi buku ber-cover kelinci yang dipegangnya.

"Aku lebih suka buku kelinci ini," ujar Rukia tegas sambil menunjukkannya sekali lagi di depan muka Ichigo.

"Singkirkan buku menyebalkan ini dari wajahku! Pilih satu di deretan ini atau takkan kubayar sama sekali!" ancam Ichigo kesal. Rukia mendengus lagi tapi akhirnya matanya menjalar ke arah deretan novel tersebut.

"Ya, ya, Kurosaki-kun." Rukia mencari-cari novel yang menurutnya bagus. Sementara Ichigo duduk di tempat duduk yang ada di dekat deretan novel tersebut. Sebenarnya, Rukia tidak menyukai novel-novel yang berderet di depannya. Apa yang menarik dari buku tebal yang berisi tulisan dan tidak ada gambar sama sekali (kecuali covernya, tentu saja)? Tapi Rukia pernah membaca satu novel yang diberikan Orihime. Menurutnya novel itu sangat bagus. Apalagi Uryuu menganjurkan salah satu novel padanya untuk dibaca bersama Ichigo.

Lalu mata Rukia menangkap satu judul novel yang direkomendasikan Uryuu. Cukup tebal dan covernya… Rukia tidak terlalu mengerti gambar cover tersebut tapi dia langsung mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Ichigo yang duduk di dekat situ.

"Ini. Aku mau yang ini saja!" Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya dan mukanya memerah saat melihat novel yang dibawa Rukia.

"Kamu―Kenapa bawa buku ini?" tanya Ichigo shock.

"Aku ingin membelinya. Boleh, kan?" jawab Rukia cepat. Ichigo berdiri dan merebut buku itu dari Rukia. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Ichigo melihat cover novel itu. Seorang wanita terbaring di tanah. Latar belakang cover itu adalah hutan yang rimbun. Wanita itu hanya mengenakan selembar kain putih tipis yang panjang dan bibirnya mengerucut seakan ingin mencium. Ichigo juga melihat judul novel yang terpampang jelas di bagian bawahnya. _Passion from The Goddess_. Ichigo memutar novel itu untuk melihat spoilernya. Dan mukanya masih memerah saat dia selesai membacanya.

"Kenapa pilih buku ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia heran. Ichigo tidak percaya Rukia akan berubah secepat ini.

"Katanya buku ini bagus―"

"―Kata siapa?"

"Ishida." Ichigo bergumam 'ahh..' lalu meletakkan novel itu kembali. "Kenapa dikembalikan?!"

"Lebih baik kau cari novel yang lain saja. Aku tidak mau membelikan novel itu untukmu."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin novel itu!" protes Rukia sambil berjalan untuk mengambil novel itu lagi. Tapi Ichigo menahannya.

"Kaupikir aku akan membiarkanmu membaca novel macam itu?! Aku saja tak pernah membaca yang seperti itu!"

"Seperti apa?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo langsung diam. Dia kebingungan ingin menjawab apa.

"Yang seperti… Hmm, seperti itu. Pokoknya seperti itu! Wanita dan pria yang seperti itu!" jelas Ichigo tergagap-gagap. Rukia memasang mimik bingung.

"Padahal Ishida menyuruhku membacanya bersamamu…" Mata Rukia melebar bersamaan dengan pipi Ichigo yang makin memerah. Rukia berdeham lalu berkata, "Sepertinya aku mengerti apa yang kaumaksud. Kalau begitu aku mau buku kelinci itu―"

"Tidak boleh!" tolak Ichigo cepat sambil membuat tanda silang di depan mukanya. Rukia mengernyit kesal. "Kan, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau membayar buku kelinci itu!"

"Oh, begitu? Kalau begitu kau tinggal pilih, buku kelinci atau novel itu yang akan kaupilih untuk kita baca berdua, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Aku… mmm, itu…" Ichigo bingung ingin bicara apa. Tapi akhirnya dia mengambil buku ber-cover kelinci yang sebelumnya dipilih Rukia tanpa menghiraukan gadis di belakangnya tersenyum ceria. Ichigo berjalan ke kasir sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya. Rukia tidak ingin membuat Ichigo marah lagi karena Rukia sudah membuatnya pusing. Akhirnya Rukia memilih untuk melihat-lihat buku di deretan buku anak.

"Selamat sore," sapa pegawai wanita kasir itu ramah. Ichigo memberikan buku itu ke si pegawai. Senyum pegawai kasir itu makin melebar.

"Buku ini untuk siapa?" tanya pegawai kasir itu.

"Mmm, untuk dia," ujar Ichigo polos sambil menunjuk ke arah Rukia. Rukia menoleh karena merasa dia sedang ditunjuk Ichigo dan melambai pelan ke arah Ichigo.

"Adiknya, ya?"

"Bukan," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Oh, kalau begitu pacar, ya?" Senyum jahil pegawai kasir itu berhasil membuat pipi Ichigo memerah.

"Bu, bukan."

"Pacarnya manis juga, ya? Hadiah yang bagus untuk gadis manis," kata pegawai kasir itu tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Ichigo. Pegawai kasir itu membungkus buku tersebut dan memberikannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo cepat-cepat memberikan uangnya sebelum ditanyai macam-macam. "Terima kasih sudah kemari. Lain kali ajak pacarnya kemari lagi, ya?"

"I, iya!" jawab Ichigo gagap. Dia langsung berlari ke arah Rukia, menarik tangannya dan berlari lagi ke luar toko itu. Rukia yang tidak mengerti situasi hanya kebingungan ditarik Ichigo.

**NNN**

"Onii-chan!! Ayo cepat makan!" teriak Yuzu dari dapur. Ichigo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat Yuzu berteriak. Dia melangkah ke arah dapur masih dengan handuk di kepalanya. Ichigo menarik kursi di depannya dan matanya menatap makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

"Oi, Ichi-nii," sahut Karin yang duduk di depan Ichigo. Ichigo mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas sapaan Karin. "Hari ini si Jenggot tidak bisa makan bersama kita. Dia sudah menelepon, katanya dia masih dalam rapat."

"Hmm." Ichigo langsung mengambil makanannya. Tapi sebelum dia memakannya, Yuzu menghentikannya.

"Ajak Rukia-chan makan juga, dong!" kata Yuzu. Ichigo merengut tapi dia langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Baik, baik." Ichigo meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Dia tau kalau Rukia pasti ada di kamarnya. Karena sejak pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan itu, Rukia langsung berlari ke kamar Ichigo. Tapi ada yang membuatnya heran. Kenapa kamarnya sepi? Apa yang dilakukan Rukia di dalam? Apa dia tertidur?

"Oi, Rukia! Makan ma―" Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya. Dia melihat seorang gadis merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Dia tidak tidur tapi membaca buku ber-cover kelinci. Gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum polos yang mendekati senyum orang bodoh.

Rukia menyadari Ichigo datang. Masih dengan senyum, dia menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Ichigo, lihat ini!" ujar Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk mengajak Ichigo ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Ichigo sambil memandang Rukia. Rukia tidak menangkap nada mengejek dari kata-kata Ichigo. Dia langsung mendekati Ichigo sambil membawa buku kesukaannya.

"Ayo, baca ini sama-sama!"

"Aku tidak ingin membaca buku konyol seperti itu! Lagipula aku ke sini karena Yuzu dan lainnya sudah menunggumu untuk makan malam," kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke lantai bawah, menegaskan kata-katanya. Bibir Rukia membentuk 'o' lalu menaruh bukunya di meja dekat kasur. Setelah itu, ia mengikuti Ichigo ke ruang makan.

**NNN**

"GOOD MOOORNIIIING, ICHIII―"

Ichigo menangkis tendangan ayahnya dengan cepat. Setelah itu dia menahan kepala ayahnya di lantai. Isshin hanya diam tidak bergerak.

"Pagi-pagi sudah ingin membuat anaknya terluka," keluh Ichigo. Tangannya masih menahan kepala ayahnya.

"Oh, benar-benar anakku. Kau tangguh juga," ucap Isshin. Setelah dirasa aman, Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Isshin dan segera bergegas untuk mandi, makan dan cepat-cepat ke sekolah.

Udara musim gugur hari ini sudah mulai mendingin. Sebenarnya Ichigo ingin sekali tidur lebih lama. Hari ini dia seperti malas melakukan sesuatu.

"Hei, Ichigo! Ayo, cepat berangkat!" teriak Rukia dari luar kamar Ichigo.

"Iya, iya!" teriak Ichigo kesal. Dia bergegas menuju lantai bawah. Rukia sudah berada di ruang tamu. Dia berbicara dengan Karin. Rukia menyadari kalau Ichigo sudah ada di ruang tamu juga, maka diapun segera bersiap-siap.

"Ayo berangkat," kata Rukia sambil membuka pintu.

"Iya, cerewet!" keluh Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Saat itu

Saat tangannya menyentuh pegangan pintu…

Dia merasakan sesuatu

Dan Ichigo memang merasakan sesuatu. Saat pintu sudah terbuka penuh, cahaya matahari masuk melewati pintu itu. Itu menyebabkan wajah Rukia maupun tubuhnya tidak terlihat jelas. Hanya siluet dari bayangan Rukia yang terlihat oleh Ichigo. Sinar keemasan melewati setiap lekuk tubuh Rukia dan siluet Rukia yang berwarna abu-abu yang agak buram itu…

_Perasaan apa ini?_

"Hei! Jangan bengong, Ichigo! Kita harus ke sekolah." Teguran Rukia membuat Ichigo tersadar. Ichigo masih bisa melihat wajah Rukia walaupun samar-samar. Akhirnya dia tidak terlalu memusingkan firasatnya tadi. Lagipula apa yang bisa terjadi pada Rukia saat ini?

**NNN**

"Pagi Kurosaki-kun!" sapa Orihime. Chad berada di dekat Orihime. Dia mengangkat tangannya sebagai pengganti 'hai'.

"Oh, pagi Inoue," balas Ichigo. Rukia berjalan di belakang Ichigo. Orihime juga mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Rukia dan dibalas dengan manis oleh Rukia (akting lain yang dilakukan Rukia untuk anak-anak sekelas). Saat Ichigo melihat Uryuu duduk di bangkunya (Orihime dan Chad mengerubungi tempat Uryuu duduk) dia langsung mendatangi bangku Uryuu dan memukul kepala Uryuu. Seisi kelas langsung kaget dengan aksi Ichigo yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa yang kaula―"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang kaulakukan?! Kenapa kau menyuruh Rukia membeli buku itu?!" ujar Ichigo sambil tetap mencengkram kerah baju Uryuu.

"Bukan menyuruh, tapi merekomendasikan," sambung Rukia.

"Berisik! Jangan mengatakan kata-kata yang berat seperti itu!"

Uryuu hanya memegang kepalanya yang sakit tidak mengerti. "Menyuruh ap―oh! Kau membelinya, Kurosaki? Tepatnya, membacanya juga?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Makanya aku tanya, kenapa menyuruh Rukia membeli buku itu?"

Uryuu membetulkan letak kacamatanya―yang sebenarnya tidak salah sama sekali―dengan gaya khas-nya dan berkata, "Menurutmu kenapa, Kurosaki?"

"Hah?" Ichigo tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Uryuu katakan. Tapi dia langsung mengerti niat Uryuu yang sebenarnya (apalagi kalau bukan mengerjai Ichigo?). "Hoo. Kau mau main-main denganku, ya? Kaupikir aku akan terjebak ke dalam permainanmu?"

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun," ujar Orihime sambil mendekati kedua orang yang saling tatap-tatapan. Orihime ingin melerai mereka berdua tapi Rukia sudah duluan menyeret Ichigo keluar.

"Uwaaah! Ada apa―"

"Ayo kita pergi, Kurosaki-kun! Handphone-ku berbunyi beberapa kali, pertanda ada sesuatuuu," ujar Rukia dengan aktingnya yang khas. Ichigo melepaskan diri dari pegangan Rukia dan berlari di belakang Rukia. Mereka melompati pagar sekolah dengan lincah, meski guru piket sudah memanggil-manggil nama mereka.

"Lalu, Hollow maksudmu? Ada di mana?" tanya Ichigo saat mereka sedang berada di tengah jalan.

"Ya, menurut pesan yang dikirimkan Soul Society padaku, saat ini di dekat pusat perbelanjaan Karakura muncul Hollow. Apalagi di sini terdapat tanda-tanda adanya konpaku," jawab Rukia sambil mengacungkan handphone-nya. Ichigo mendesah berat. Hollow lagi, hollow lagi. Akhir-akhir ini hollow lebih sering muncul dari biasanya. Ini membuat Ichigo kurang istirahat. Untungnya ada Rukia yang menolongnya dalam mengurusi hollow saat ini. Ichigo jadi bisa beristirahat lebih santai daripada biasanya.

**NNN**

Mereka berada di taman kota Karakura. Di sana seorang pria dikejar-kejar oleh hollow. Di dada pria itu terdapat rantai karma yang putus.

"Itu kan?" kata Ichigo sambil memegang badge-nya. Ichigo yang berubah menjadi shinigami membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Rukia mengangguk. Hari ini sudah lebih dari lima hollow yang muncul. Mereka jadi tidak bisa kembali ke sekolah karena hollow terus menerus datang sampai dore ini.

"Ya benar. Kau tidak sabaran seperti biasa, ya?" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum. Dia menelan soul candy-nya dan shinigami Rukia keluar dari tubuhnya. "Chappy, menjauhlah sedikit!"

"Baik, Rukia-sama!" Chappy segera berlari meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Hoii! Bawa tubuhku juga! Kenapa kamu lari sendiri?!" teriak Ichigo kesal.

"Sudah, biarkan saja aku yang mengalahkan hollow ini. Kau mundur saja."

"Kenapa harus aku yang mundur? Hollow macam dia, cukup aku sa―" Lalu terdengar ledakan dari tempat Rukia dan Ichigo berdiri. Ternyata Hollow tersebut sudah mulai menyerang mereka berdua. Untungnya Ichigo dan Rukia dengan cepat menghindar dari serangan hollow tersebut. Ichigo menyerang hollow itu tapi hollow itu bisa menangkis serangan pedang Ichigo dengan lengannya. "Cih, sial!" keluh Ichigo kesal. Dia mundur untuk menghindari serangan hollow yang akan datang. Tanpa disadarinya, seekor hollow lainnya sedang menyerang dari belakang.

"Dasar bodoh! Perhatikan musuhmu!" teriak Rukia marah setelah dia melindungi Ichigo dari serangan hollow. Rukia mendorong tangan hollow yang berhasil ditangkis dengan pedangnya. Ichigo menoleh. Rukia ada di belakangnya, menatap hollow di depannya yang akan menyerang Rukia karena sudah menggagalkan usaha memakan jiwa Ichigo.

"Aku juga sedang memperhatikan musuhku, tau!" keluh Ichigo. Rukia melawan hollow yang baru datang sementara Ichigo mengalahkan hollow yang ada di depannya.

Ichigo sudah berhasil mengalahkan hollow di depannya itu. Dia berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Rukia yang masih melawan hollow yang satu lagi.

Saat itu

Saat tangannya mengayunkan pedangnya dengan anggun…

Dia merasakannya lagi

Ichigo merasakan perasaan yang sama saat akan berangkat sekolah. Rukia masih melawan hollow tersebut. Gerakannya indah seperti menari. Saat Rukia melompat dan menghunuskan pedang ke arah hollow, sinar matahari sore menyinarinya dan membentuk siluet abu-abu yang agak buram. Hollow itu berhasil dikalahkan Rukia. Dan hal yang dilihat oleh Ichigo saat itu…

Hollow yang menghilang bersamaan dengan Rukia yang menarik kembali pedangnya

Sinar matahari yang semakin membuat Rukia tidak terlihat jelas

_Perasaan apa lagi ini?_

Dan senyumannya…

Matanya…

"Kenapa? Terkejut?" canda Rukia sambil tersenyum mengejek. Ichigo sadar dari lamunannya dan sadar kalau wajah Rukia masih terlihat walau tidak terlalu jelas.

"Huh? Oh, terserah kamu saja," ujar Ichigo sambil memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap Rukia. Lalu Ichigo mencari-cari topic pembicaraan karena dia merasa sekitarnya sepi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana konpaku itu?" tanya Rukia tanpa tau situasi Ichigo yang sebenarnya.

"Be, benar juga. Di mana ya?" Rukia mulai berjalan untuk mencari-cari konpaku yang tadi diserang hollow. Ichigo juga ingin mencari konpaku itu, tapi matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap Rukia. Sesekali dia menatapnya lalu mulai mencari lagi.

"Kau tidak apa?" Ichigo mendengar suara Rukia beberapa langkah darinya. Di depan Rukia, pria konpaku itu duduk ketakutan. Dia masih takut melihat Rukia. "Jangan khawatir, hollow itu sudah kami urus. Kamu tidak perlu takut lagi," jelas Rukia. Suaranya sangat jernih. Dia tersenyum untuk mengurangi tekanan pada pria konpaku itu. Pria konpaku itu menatap Rukia.

"Te, terima kasih," ujar konpaku itu. Suaranya bergetar. Ichigo mendekati konpaku itu, dia memegang pedangnya.

"Tapi kau tidak aman jika berada di sini terus. Lebih baik kita adakan konsou," kata Ichigo.

"Konsou? Tunggu, tunggu! Aku sedang mencari seseorang. Bisakah lakukan itu nanti saja?"

"Bukannya 'nanti saja'! Ini juga demi kamu. Kau mau dikejar-kejar hollow terus? Lebih baik kau kami kirim ke Soul Society," kata Ichigo tegas. Dia memulai ancang-ancang meniru kata-kata Rukia. "Soul society itu tempat yang bagus. Kau takkan merasa lapar dan―"

"Kau mengejekku?" tanya Rukia. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Hmm, memangnya begitu?"

"Kata-katamu yang barusan kau katakan mirip sekali dengan apa yang biasanya kukatakan pada konpaku lainnya." Ichigo merenung lalu menoleh lagi pada Rukia.

"Mungkin aku tertular."

"Maaf." Rukia dan ichigo menoleh ke arah konpaku itu. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu seseorang. Tapi setelah itu, aku siap di-konsou!"

Ichigo mendesah pelan. "Bukan itu. Apa kau tau kalau hollow itu memakan jiwa? Bisa-bisa kau juga dimakannya."

"Aku tau!" teriak konpaku itu. Dia berlutut di hadapan Ichigo dan Rukia. "Kumohon! Aku hanya ingin mencari calon pengantinku!"

"Calon pengantin?" bisik Ichigo. "Tapi kami―"

"Ya, kami bisa membantumu kalau kau mau," potong Rukia. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia dengan pandangan heran dan bingung. "Apa?"

"Bukan 'apa'! Kau tau, kan kalau baha―"

"Aku tau. Tapi ini keinginan terakhirnya. Kalau ingin cepat melakukan konsou padanya, lebih baik kita bantu, kan?"

"Tapi, pasti repot," keluh Ichigo. Akhirnya dia haya bisa mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, kami akan membantumu mencari calon istrimu. Lebih baik kau tinggal sementara di rumahku. Sekarang sudah mau malam, lebih berbahaya jika kita berkeliaran di sini."

Ichigo dan Rukia bersama konpaku pria itu pulang ke rumah.

_Gawat, apa yang harus kukatakan kalau Karin melihat konpaku ini?_

**NNN**


	3. Last Bride's Wish

**Chapter 2 : Last Bride's Wish**

…_Aku akan menceritakannya saat kami akan menikah. Sebelum pernikahan, kami sudah mencari gaun pernikahan dan mempersiapkan gereja untuk pernikahan kami. Aku sangat bahagia saat itu. Pernikahan sebentar lagi. Aku dan kekasihku. Semuanya seperti mimpi._

_Diapun bahagia. Dia memang agak gugup, akupun begitu. Tapi senyumannya sangat hangat. Membuatku melupakan keresahan yang selama ini kurasakan. Dan hari pernikahan tiba…_

_Aku sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar di altar. Tapi selama sepuluh menit kutunggu, dia tak kunjung datang. Saat itu, ayahku mendatangiku. Wajahnya sedih dan sambil berbisik dia mengatakan padaku kalau calon istriku mengalami kecelakaan di tengah jalan._

_Aku tak percaya, tentu saja. Dengan segera aku menyusulnya. Aku keluar dari gereja dan menyeberang dengan tergesa. Dan truk yang lewat tak sengaja menabrakku. Yang kuingat hanya percikan cahaya dan semuanya jadi gelap._

_Saat aku bangun, aku masih berada di penyebrangan dekat gereja tadi. Aku kembali ke gereja tapi di sana hanya ada para jemaat. Aku bertanya pada orang-orang, mereka tidak menyadariku. Dan saat aku melihat kalender, aku tau kalau aku pingsan selama dua hari. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan adalah tak ada bayanganku di cermin atau kaca manapun._

_Aku syok. Apakah aku mati? Dan aku memang mati. Namaku tertulis di batu nisan di pemakaman keluargaku. Begitu pula calon istriku._

_Aku mencarinya di mana-mana tapi masih belum bertemu. Aku memang tidak tau dia masih ada atau tidak, tapi aku yakin dia masih ada di kota ini. Maka aku masih mencarinya. Dan harapan terakhirku adalah kembali menikah dengannya…_

**NNN**

"Sungguh! Novel ini begitu mengharukan!" ujar Orihime. Dia memeluk Tatsuki sambil menangis. Tatsuki hanya mengelus-elus kepala Orihime.

"Salahku memperlihatkan novelku padamu. Kau memang mudah tersentuh," keluh Tatsuki. Tak lama bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Ichigo mengambil tasnya sambil mencuri pandang pada novel yang dipegang Orihime.

"Novel tentang apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tentang seorang pria yang mencari calon istrinya yang sudah lama menghilang. Meski dia sudah lama mati," jawab Tatsuki.

"Kisah seperti itu sudah pernah kudengar," kata Ichigo. Dia menoleh ke arah Rukia yang juga menatap dirinya. "Benar, kan?"

Rukia hanya mendesah. Dia menepuk pundak Orihime sambil mengucapkan 'sampai besok'. Ichigo sudah berada di luar kelas. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama menuju gudang sekolah.

"Oh, untunglah kalian datang! Kau tau, kalau menunggu di sini sendirian sangatlah membosankan," ucap pria konpaku itu lega.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku tak bisa membawamu ke dalam sekolah juga agar Inoue dan lainnya tidak melihatmu dan menanyaiku macam-macam. Nah, sekarang siapa namamu? Dari kemarin kami tidak tau namamu dan hanya tau kisahmu," ujar Ichigo. Konpaku pria yang memakai tuxedo hitam itu menunduk lalu menatap Ichigo.

"Namaku Sato Hitoshi. Salam kenal―mm, tuan dan nona shinigami."

"Ah, aku Kurosaki Ichigo dan dia," Ichigo menunjuk Rukia yang ada di sebelahnya, "Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong Sato-san," ujar Rukia. Hitoshi menoleh ke arah Rukia, "siapa calon istrimu itu? Kami butuh banyak informasi untuk mengetahui keberadaan calon istrimu. Kalau bisa, katakan pula ciri-ciri calon istrimu."

Hitoshi terdiam namun menjawab, "Mikami Ai. Dia wanita yang lebih pendek dariku. Rambutnya hitam panjang. Belum pernah aku melihat rambut seindah itu. Senyum semanis itu. Dan mata yang menakjubkan seperti itu."

"Ah, mata! Apa warna mata Mikami-san?"

"Violet. Sama seperti Kuchiki-san." Ichigo menatap mata Rukia. Mata Rukia yang berwarna violet terlihat bersinar karena pantulan sinar matahari. Sesaat Ichigo kehilangan kendali dirinya. Pipinya memerah saat menatap mata Rukia tadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia. Dia sadar kalau Ichigo melihat dirinya dari tadi.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa!" Ichigo memalingkan mukanya dari Rukia. Takut kalau Rukia menyadari pipi Ichigo yang memerah. Rukia hanya menggeleng pelan lalu menoleh ke arah Hitoshi.

"Kalau begitu, kita cari Mikami-san sampai jam tujuh. Jika masih belum ketemu, kita akan mencarinya besok," ucap Rukia. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo dan Hitoshi di belakang. Hitoshi menatap tanah yang dipijakinya dengan tatapan kosong. Ichigo menyadari hal itu.

"Tenang saja. Kami akan mempertemukanmu dengan calon istrimu. Percayalah pada kami!" ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Senyum di wajah pria tampan itu mengembang lalu menunduk.

"Terima kasih, Kurosaki-san!"

**NNN**

"Tapi dibilang akan kami temukan juga, mencari konpaku itu sulit," keluh Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Rukia dan Ichigo sudah pergi dari jam 6 untuk mencari Ai (A/N:udah hari minggu, ceritanya). Tapi mencari konpaku―yang pertama kali dilakukan Ichigo dan Rukia―sangatlah susah. Hitoshi sudah akan meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkan, segera dihentikan oleh Rukia.

"Tidak usah minta maaf. Lagipula kamu tidak meminta kami untuk mencarinya. Hanya saja, susah mencari roh yang sudah mati," jelas Rukia.

"Adakah cara untuk mempermudah mencari konpaku?"

"Ada sih." Mata Ichigo melebar. Dia menoleh ke arah Rukia. "Apa?"

"Bukan 'apa', tau! Tepatnya, itu kata-kataku. Kalau kamu tau caranya, kenapa nggak kasih tau dari tadi? Kalau tau begini, kita nggak akan menghabiskan waktu seperti ini!"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku juga baru ingat kalau ada cara seperti ini. Lagian, kenapa kamu jadi marah-marah begitu?" kata Rukia. "Sato-san, adakah tempat yang suka didatangi oleh Mikami-san?"

Hitoshi tampak berpikir keras. Lalu dia menjawab, "Ada, banyak."

"Cukup sebutkan satu tempat saja yang agak dekat dari sini."

"Oh, ya. Di dekat sini ada toko roti, kan? Pemilik toko itu adalah teman Ai," jelas Hitoshi.

"Mungkin kita bisa tau tempat mana saja yang sering didatangi Mikami-san dari pemilik toko roti itu." Rukia sudah mulai berjalan. Tiba-tiba pundaknya ditahan oleh Ichigo. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rukia.

"Kenapa kamu nanya soal tempat yang sering didatangi Mikami-san? Apa itu cara untuk menemukan konpaku?" bisik Ichigo sambil tetap memegang pundak Rukia.

"Biasanya, roh yang sudah mati seperti Sato-san pasti masih belum mengetahui keadaannya saat bangun dari tempat di mana dia mati. Ada saat di mana dia akan mengetahui keadaannya. Saat itulah dia berusaha mencari-cari pertolongan dengan mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang sering dia kunjungi sewaktu masih hidup.

"Apalagi Sato-san sedang mencari Mikami-san yang juga sudah mati. Hanya saja, mungkin Mikami-san pergi ke tempat yang lebih banyak dibanding perkiraan Sato-san. Makanya, kita pasti bisa mencarinya dengan cara mendatangi tempat yang didatangi Mikami-san sewaktu masih hidup," jelas Rukia panjang lebar sambil memegang buku sketsa-nya yang penuh dengan gambar-gambarnya dan menunjukkannya pada Ichigo.

"Cih, tanpa gambar juga sudah lebih ba―IK!" Rukia melempar buku sketsa-nya tepat di dagu Ichigo sebelum Ichigo meneruskan kalimatnya. Ichigo mengusap dagunya yang memerah lalu mulai berjalan mengikuti Hitoshi yang memimpin jalan.

Saat melewati perempatan, Hitoshi berhenti. Di seberang ada toko roti dan kue yang cukup besar dengan tulisan toko 'Fujushi Cake and Bakery'. Ichigo dan Rukia menyeberang dan sesampainya di toko roti itu, mereka berhenti.

"Ini tempatnya. Pemiliknya bernama Fujushi Akira. Dia teman baik Ai," jelas Hitoshi sambil tersenyum. Tapi wajahnya langsung termenung.

"Ada apa, Sato-san?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Aku merasa bersalah pada Akira-kun. Akira-kun ternyata menyukai Ai. Aku baru mengetahui itu dua hari setelah melamar Ai. Aku… merasa jadi orang payah selama aku hidup," aku Hitoshi sambil memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Lagipula kau juga harus semangat untuk mencari Mikami-san," hibur Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Hitoshi mengangguk senang. Tapi dia langsung menoleh ke arah Rukia. Rukia sedang melihat-lihat kue-kue yang dipajang di etalase toko. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat banyak kue yang baru dilihatnya. Ichigo mendekati Rukia sambil mendesah pelan. "Nah, nona shinigami yang suka shiratama ini mau apa sekarang?"

Rukia menoleh sambil tetap tersenyum pada Ichigo. "Lihat, lihat! Kue-kue itu kelihatannya enak!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk kue-kue yang dipajang di etalase. Ichigo memerhatikan kue-kue itu lalu menatap Rukia.

"Makanya aku tanya, mau apa sekarang?"

"Aku ingin kue yang itu!" Rukia menunjuk salah satu kue di etalase. Kue itu berbentuk kotak dan kecil, dibungkus oleh wadah alumunium foil. Warna kue itu kuning pucat dengan selai blueberry dan hiasan anggur di atasnya. Ichigo tampak berpikir keras. Dia mengetahui kue itu tapi dia lupa namanya.

"Kue itu… Apa namanya ya? Ka… Klav… Kra…"

"Klapertaart, kue dari Belanda," jawab Hitoshi sambil tersenyum. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, kue-kue yang dipajang di etalase ini semuanya kue dari Belanda. Mungkin Akira-kun memasang tema Belanda untuk hari ini."

Ichigo menatap Rukia yang mulutnya membentuk huruf O. "Apakah rasanya enak?"

"Ya, enak. Kue yang kusuka tapi Ai tidak suka."

Minat Rukia akan kue tadi langsung melonjak. "Ichigo! Ayo beli klapertaart!"

"Apa? Kenapa langsung hapal nama kuenya? Tapi aku nggak bawa uang." Sesaat Ichigo mengatakan hal itu, Rukia sudah berlari lebih dulu ke toko kue itu. Ichigo menyusulnya bersama Hitoshi. Rukia tetap masuk ke toko kue itu meski Ichigo sudah berteriak 'tunggu, bodoh!'. Hal yang dilihat Ichigo saat masuk ke toko roti itu adalah kue-kue enak yang dipajang di dinding samping. Mata Rukia makin bersinar dan matanya mulai menjelajah ke seluruh rak. Ichigo juga jadi melihat-lihat kue yang dipajang di toko.

"Oh, tiramitsu! Kue kesukaan Ai. Strawberry cake, black forest, tapi Ai hanya suka tiramitsu dan black forest…" Hitoshi terus berceloteh soal kue-kue tanpa memedulikan Ichigo maupun Rukia mendengarnya. Tapi hal ini diam-diam membuat Rukia dan Ichigo lega karena wajah Hitoshi tidak murung lagi.

"Lihat kan… Kue selalu membuat perasaan jadi lebih baik," bisik Rukia pada Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya, kue yang enak selalu membuat perasaan jadi lebih baik." Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah suara. Seorang pria berusia dua puluhan yang memakai kemeja biru muda dan celana panjang hitam tersenyum ke arah Rukia dan Ichigo. Pria itu terlihat rapi, senyumannya memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi. "Selamat datang di toko kami," ucap pria itu sambil memerhatikan gadis berkaus pink dengan rok peach dan laki-laki yang memakai kaus strip hitam-merah, jaket hijau tua dan bercelana hitam.

Hitoshi menatap pria di depan Ichigo dan Rukia. "Akira-kun…" gumamnya namun baik Rukia dan Ichigo tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Akira ramah. Rukia menyikut pinggang Ichigo. Niatnya, seperti mencolek Ichigo tapi malah kebablasan tenaga dan membuat Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ichigo, coba tanyakan klapertaart!" mohon Rukia.

"Nggak mau. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau membelikanmu apa-apa hari ini."

"Apakah di sini ada klapertaart?" tanya Rukia dengan muka polos pada Akira. Ichigo sudah ingin menarik lengannya sebelum Akira menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

"Wah, apakah anda suka klapertaart? Kebetulan tema kita hari ini adalah Dutch. Jadi, kue-kue dari Belanda kami beri diskon. Apalagi ada paket diskon khusus untuk yang datang bersama pasangannya. Anda bisa membeli paket itu―"

"―Dia bukan pacarku!" sela Ichigo sambil menunjuk Rukia. Tiba-tiba Rukia memeluk tangan Ichigo yang menjulur tadi. Rukia berdiri di samping Ichigo sambil memeluk lengan Ichigo.

"Ya, kami baru jadian. Jadi dia agak malu-malu," potong Rukia sambil tertawa kecil. Akira yang tadi sempat kaget, tersenyum kembali.

"Ah, iya. Pasangan baru, ya? Kalian pasangan baru yang cocok, ya?" kata Akira. Rukia tertawa kecil sambil mempererat pelukannya. Ichigo tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena tangannya saat ini sedang DIPELUK Rukia. Sebenarnya biasa saja tapi Ichigo kadang-kadang merasakan detak jantung Rukia dari lengannya. Apalagi Ichigo seperti merasakan lengannya mengenai 'sesuatu'. Pendek kata, Rukia memeluk lengan Ichigo dan lengannya berada di dada Rukia.

"Mari, saya perlihatkan kue-kue Belanda lainnya," ajak Akira sopan. Masih tetap memeluk lengan Ichigo, Rukia berjalan mengikuti Akira dan Ichigo semakin merasakan dada Rukia. Sebelum Ichigo kehilangan pikirannya, dia menarik lengannya dari pelukan Rukia. Rukia kaget karena gerakan tiba-tiba Ichigo tadi. Ichigo berusaha memasang tampang biasa saja tapi karena gugup dan pipinya memerah, tampangnya malah terlihat canggung.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin kuenya! Karena itu kita harus terlihat seperti pacaran agar dapat diskon," rengek Rukia. Dia mencoba memeluk lengan Ichigo lagi tapi Ichigo berhasil mencegahnya.

"Kita bisa terlihat seperti sedang pacaran tanpa harus memeluk lenganku! Sudahlah! Kamu jadi lupa tujuan utama kita ke sini," kata Ichigo. Rukia mendesah pelan sambil melihat Ichigo yang berjalan ke arah Akira.

"Maaf. Nama paman Fujushi Akira, kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil menatap pria di depannya. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Senyumnya masih ada di wajahnya.

"Ya. Tapi kalau bisa, jangan panggil paman. Aku tidak setua itu."

"Begini, Fujushi-san. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo dan dia Kuchiki Rukia. Kami teman Hitoshi-san. Anda… kenal Hitoshi-san, kan?" Mata Akira melebar. Ichigo menunggu reaksi Akira selanjutnya. Tapi karena tak ada reaksi apapun, Rukia meneruskan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Kami butuh bantuan anda. Apakah anda tau tempat yang sering didatangi Mikami-san?" Akira masih diam. Rukia pun melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Mungkin ini terdengar konyol bagi anda, tapi kami harus menemukan Mikami-san. Ini adalah permintaan terakhir dari Hitoshi-san. Maka dari itu, kami…"

"Ya, memang sangat konyol," sela Akira. Ichigo mulai merasa was-was karena air muka Akira berubah. Dia menatap Ichigo dan Rukia bergantian lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membantu kalian."

"Apa? Tapi ini sangat penting. Kami moh―"

"Silakan kalian berdua keluar dari sini!" bentak Akira. Ichigo mundur satu langkah setelah tindakan Akira barusan. Dia juga ingin menarik Rukia mundur tapi Rukia malah maju selangkah.

"Tapi, kami butuh bantuan anda. Hitoshi-san―"

"Aku tak mau mendengar apapun tentang Hitoshi!" Rukia kaget mendengar selaan Akira yang lebih tinggi suaranya dari sebelumnya. Akira menatap kakinya, tangannya mengepal. Sepertinya Akira mencoba menahan marah. "Apa maksudnya dia mencari Ai? Mereka… mereka sudah mati!" kata Akira.

"Jiwa Hitoshi-san tidak tenang saat ini. Karena itu kami ingin menemukan Mikami-san. Saat ini Hitoshi-san kebingungan untuk mencari Mikami-san. Karena itu dia memohon bantuanmu," jelas Rukia. Akira tersenyum sinis lalu mendesah.

"Hitoshi… Dia kekasih Ai, kan? Dia yang akan menjadi suaminya, kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia tidak berusaha sendiri mencarinya? Kekasih apa? Calon suami apa? Dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang Ai, tapi beraninya melamar Ai.

"Aku pun tidak mengerti. Kenapa Ai menyukainya? Kenapa Ai menerima lamarannya? Kenapa Ai tidak mencintaiku―yang jelas-jelas lebih mengenalnya dibanding Hitoshi?!" kata Akira dengan suara keras. Rukia dan Ichigo hanya diam. Hitoshi menatap Akira dengan tatapan bersalah. Baik mereka bertiga pun tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Akira. Akira lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku dan Ai suka kue. Aku sering membuatkannya kue agar dia kembali tersenyum jika sedang bersedih. Dia menyukai kue-kue yang selalu kubuatkan untuknya. Melihatnya tersenyum setelah memakan kueku adalah satu hal yang selalu kuingat dalam benakku.

"Tapi, kami yang saat itu duduk di bangku SMA, didatangi pengganggu. Ya, dialah Hitoshi," aku Akira dengan mimik jijik. Hitoshi memegang dadanya yang serasa sakit. Dia merasa bersalah. "Hitoshi mendekati Ai yang memang duduk di sebelahnya. Ai yang ramah tentu selalu melayaninya dan akhirnya mereka jadi dekat. Tidak masalah jika mereka berteman, hanya saja… Sejak saat itu, Ai selalu bercerita tentang Hitoshi. Hitoshi yang begini, Hitoshi yang begitu. Dan itu membuatku iri karena sekarang ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum selain kueku.

"Yaitu HITOSHI! Hitoshi sudah merebut Ai dariku! Sudah merebut senyumnya dariku! Sudah mengalihkan matanya dariku! Kau pikir aku senang dengan perubahan Ai yang lebih ceria karena Hitoshi, bukan karena aku?!" Kata-kata Akira tadi seperti menghujam kepala Hitoshi. Ichigo melirik ke arah Hitoshi dan merasakan rasa bersalahnya. _Hitoshi tidak tau apa-apa_, pikir Ichigo. _Apakah ini pantas untuk didengarnya?_

"Hitoshi jugalah yang membuat Ai mati! Jika Ai tidak menerima cincin itu dan tidak pergi ke gereja itu, dia pasti masih hidup sampai sekarang! Sekarang aku tak bisa mendengar suaranya, tak bisa melihat senyumnya, dan tak bisa memberikannya kue!" ujar Akira.

"Tapi, kami mohon―"

"Kalian semua keluar dari tokoku! Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun tentang Hitoshi!" usir Akira. Dia sudah maju untuk mendorong Rukia dan Ichigo keluar. Tapi sebelum dia bisa mendorong Ichigo, Ichigo sudah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mikami-san tidak suka klapertaart," kata Ichigo pelan namun bisa didengar Hitoshi, Rukia dan Akira. Mereka sempat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. "Mikami-san juga tidak suka strawberry cake dan cake labu."

"Apa yang kaukatakan?" tanya Akira dengan mimik bingung tapi dia sepertinya mengerti. "Ai tidak suka strawberry cake? Tapi dia memakan kue itu waktu aku memberikannya. Dan dia bilang enak!"

"Kau salah, Fujushi-san. Kue yang disukai Mikami-san hanya tiramitsu dan black forest. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai kue lainnya. Apa kau tau itu, Fujushi-san?"

"Tapi, Ai memakan semua kueku―"

"Dan Mikami-san bilang itu enak. Ya, aku tau. Aku tau hal itu dari Hitoshi." Mata Hitoshi membulat. Darimana dia tau itu?

"Hitoshi-san sempat mengatakan padaku kalau Mikami-san tidak menyukai semua kue kecuali tiramitsu dan black forest. Tapi itu pengecualian untuk sahabatnya sejak kecil, yaitu kamu, Fujushi-san. Kau sangat antusias akan pembuatan kuemu sehingga Mikami-san tidak mengatakan kalau dia tidak menyukai beberapa kue. Dia merasa terlalu merepotkanmu sehingga dia tidak mau membuatmu repot karena ketidaksukaan Mikami-san terhadap kue, hal yang kausukai." Akira terbelalak. Rukia hanya menatap Ichigo kagum. Tidak disangkanya Ichigo mendengar semua celotehan Hitoshi waktu itu dan mengatakan hal itu di hadapan Akira.

"Bukan masalah kau yang pertama melihatnya tapi Mikami-san lebih memilih Hitoshi-san karena Hitoshi-san bisa mengetahui hal-hal yang ditutupi Mikami-san. Dalam hal ini, meskipun kau teman dekatnya, kamu masih kalah dengan Hitoshi-san, Fujushi-san," ujar Ichigo. Akira menatap kakinya. Dia kalah? Akira mendesah pelan. Dia teringat kata-kata Ai sewaktu SMA. Saat itu mereka istirahat bersama di atap sekolah. Seperti biasa, Ai bercerita banyak tentang sekolahnya. Dan topik baru, Hitoshi.

'_Ka__m__u tau anak baru di kelasku? Namanya Sato Hitoshi.' Akira saat itu sedang berpikir keras lalu mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah Ai di sebelahnya._

'_Ya, ya. Cewek-cewek di kelasku membicarakan tentang anak baru bernama Sato tapi aku belum pernah melihat orangnya.'_

'_Oh, dia duduk di sebelahku, kau tau? Ternyata dia cowok yang ramah.'_

'_Hmm.' Akira memakan bekalnya. Memang sudah sebulan setelah kedatangan Sato Hitoshi di sekolahnya. Masalahnya para cewek membicarakan Hitoshi ini sepanjang waktu._

'_Memang menurutmu, dia ganteng?' tanya Akira sambil menoleh ke arah Ai. Dan dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari Ai. Pipi Ai memerah._

'_Lumayan kata yang bagus,' jawab Ai bijaksana. Akira tidak terlalu memusingkan pipi Ai tadi._

'_Lebih ganteng siapa, Sato atau aku?'_

'_K-kamu ngomong apa, sih?' Ai lalu terdiam. Dia memain-mainkan tangannya yang terkepal. 'M-menurutku, Sato-kun adalah orang yang baik. Sampai sekarang dia bisa membuatku lega. Entahlah, d-dia membuatku senang dan semacamnya._

'_Kau tau, kalau aku diganggu senior tadi pagi? Saat itu S-Sato-kun datang dan menolongku. Tidak, tidak hanya itu. T-tapi dia sering menolongku. Sato-kun… baik sekali,' kata Ai sambil tetap memandang tangannya yang ia mainkan. Akira kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa dan merasa shock akan apa yang dikatakan Ai._

_Ai menatap Akira sambil tesenyum. Senyum yang menandakan kalau dia bingung._

'_Apakah menurutmu d-dia bisa membaca perasaanku? Perasaanku padanya. K-karena saat ini, aku b-bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan. Apakah dia m-merasakan hal yang sama s-saat melihatku?_

'_Karena dia begitu sempurna di hatiku.'_

"Ya, Hitoshi memang sempurna untuk Ai." Rukia dan Ichigo menoleh ke arah Akira. Hitoshi menengadah karena kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Akira. Akira memaksakan seulas senyum lalu berkata lagi. "Aku tau itu sejak awal. Sejak Ai menyatakan perasaannya saat itu. Saat itu dia begitu gugup tapi saat mengatakan kalau Hitoshi sempurna di hatinya, dia mengatakannya dengan jelas dan lancar." Akira memandangi Ichigo dan Rukia yang memang saat itu berdiri tepat satu garis. Lalu mendesah pelan.

"Mungkin aku hanya menyanggah kata-kata Ai tadi, karena tidak terima kalau Hitoshi lebih sempurna dibanding aku. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Ai kalau dia mendengar aku mengatakan hal ini. Dia pasti tertawa melihatku seperti ini…"

**NNN**

Ichigo, Rukia dan Hitoshi berlari di jalanan pusat Karakura. Menurut Akira, tempat yang pasti dikunjungi Ai adalah gereja atau butik gaun pengantin yang dikunjungi Hitoshi dan Ai sebelum menikah. Karena Akira tau, Ai mengalami kecelakaan saat berada dalam perjalanan ke butik itu. Kemungkinan besar Ai pergi ke butik itu untuk mengambil gaun pengantinnya.

Jalanan di sana lumayan sepi. Mereka bertiga terkadang menoleh untuk mencari Ai. Dan di dekat situ, salah satu kedai di jalan itu, Ai duduk sambil memeluk kakinya yang ditekuk ke perut. Kepalanya dia benamkan di kakinya sehingga dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Ichigo dkk.

Ichigo, Rukia dan Hitoshi mendekati Ai. Tapi Ichigo dan Rukia sengaja menjaga jarak agar Hitoshi berbicara sendiri dengan Ai. Hitoshi berjongkok di sebelah Ai sambi menatap Ai iba.

"Ai," panggil Hitoshi lembut. Ai menengadah dengan cepat dan matanya membulat. Tak lama dia tersenyum dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku datang. Aku sudah datang."

"H-Hitoshi-kun…" kata Ai tergagap-gagap. Satu butir air matanya jatuh. "Apakah itu kau? M-maaf, aku t-terlambat ke p-pernikahan kita."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku ada di sini." Hitoshi memeluk Ai erat-erat dan air mata Ai mengalir deras. "Maaf, aku terlambat."

"T-tidak apa-apa, Hitoshi-kun. Aku m-memang payah." Ichigo dan Rukia tersenyum melihat Hitoshi akhirnya menemukan Ai. Ichigo memerhatikan Ai. Tidak seperti Hitoshi yang memakai tuxedo, Ai hanya memakai baju casual biasa. Ai hanya memakai rok jingga panjang, kaus pink dan cardigan putih. Benar kata Akira, Ai mengalami kecelakaan saat akan mengambil gaun pengantinnya.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa kami bantu di sini, kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, katanya kalian mau membantu satu hal lagi," ujar Hitoshi.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kamu lupa, Ichigo? Hitoshi-san juga ingin menikah dengan Ai," sambung Rukia. Ichigo terbelalak kaget. Kapan Hitoshi bilang begitu?

"Kata Kuchiki-san, kalian ingin membantu yang itu juga." Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia dengan geram.

"Rukia… Jadi kamu?"

"Yah, aku mau lihat pernikahan di gereja."

* * *

**_A/N : oke, semuanya!! tinggal nunggu deh, chapter 4 (judulnya belum tau) yang bakal datang. fufufu, jangan penasaran dulu, wokeh?_**

**_oca!_**

**_OKE! di episode 4, aku bakal ngadain talkshow. dan bintang tamu dari talkshow pertama (yang laknat) ini adalah _eng ing eng_ Kuchiki Rukia!!_**

**_tunggu sampe episode 4, ya. jaa.. oca!_**

_music : chara chan cha cha cha_


	4. Bleeding Bride

_**Haiii! Akhirnya selesai juga 'Waiting For You : Chapter 3'! Maaf banget kalo lama, ya?**_

_**Tapi moga-moga chapter ini memuaskan kalian deh! Sok we lah, maca!**_

_**OCA!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Bleeding Bride**

_Kalau aku bisa mengatakannya sekarang, aku juga ingin mengatakannya. Hanya saja…_

_Aku tidak tau harus memulai ini semua dari mana_

*

Rukia dan Ichigo mengikuti langkah Hitoshi. Ai berjalan di sebelah Rukia. Karena Ai masih depresi dan bingung dengan keadaannya, Rukia menemani Ai sambil menerangkan semua yang ditanyakan Ai. Ichigo merasa lega karena saat mereka bertemu tadi, Ai tampak ketakutan sekali. Karena itu, dia bersyukur Rukia sudah menenangkan Ai dengan segala ceritanya.

"Kuchiki-san, meski tampangnya begitu tapi dia sangat baik, ya?" Ichigo menoleh lalu mengangkat bahunya. Sudah banyak orang begitu, Ichigo jadi bosan mendengarnya. "Ah, Kurosaki-san! Ini tempatnya."

Ichigo menengadah dan melihat papan toko di depannya, _Lavoie Boutique_. Ichigo juga melihat etalase toko yang dihiasi hiasan pernikahan dan tiga manequin yang memakai baju pengantin. Saat Ichigo menoleh ke sebelahnya, dia melihat Rukia sudah menatap baju pengantin itu. Tatapan Rukia beda saat mereka ada di toko kue. Matanya berkilat takjub saat melihat baju pengantin putih yang berderet di etalase toko.

"Kenapa? Kamu suka baju pengantin?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo lalu menatap baju-baju pengantin itu lagi.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat baju pengantin bergaya Eropa begini. Aku sering mendengar dari Inoue kalau baju pengantin itu sangatlah indah." Rukia menghela napas lalu mengembuskan dengan pelan. "Ternyata memang indah."

"Tapi aku belum pernah memakainya. Makanya aku ingin sekali lagi memakai baju pengantin itu," aku Ai sambil tersenyum. Rukia memandang Ai sambil tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Ai.

"Makanya kita ke sini. Kami akan menanyakan soal baju pernikahan yang pernah kamu beli pada pemilik butik ini," hibur Rukia. Ai tersenyum dan tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Ichigo membuka pintu butik tersebut tapi tidak masuk ke dalam butik. Ini membuat Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Kau gila kalau aku yang masuk duluan? Kamu saja yang masuk duluan," perintah Ichigo sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar. Masih dengan tatapan bingung Rukia memasuki butik itu diikuti Ai dan Hitoshi. Ichigo juga ikut masuk dan matanya langsung melihat dekorasi butik yang indah dan rapi itu. Terasa sekali atmosfir pesta formal ketika memasuki butik tersebut. Banyak _manequin_ yang memakai baju-baju formal yang indah dan megah. Hiasannya pun sangat mendukung tema di tempat itu.

Ichigo menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ichigo tidak nyaman kalau memakai baju formal. Sangat munafik kalau dia harus masuk ke tempat seperti ini.

"Hai, ada yang bisa kubantu, nona muda?" Ichigo dan Rukia menoleh. Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 20 mendekati mereka. Rambutnya coklat panjang, berkemeja putih dan bercelana panjang krem. Dia tersenyum ke arah Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Nah, nona muda mau apa ke sini? Mau menjadi model gaun pengantinku?" ujar wanita itu dengan nada ceria.

"Eh? Anu, aku ke sini―"

"Oh, ya! Kenalkan namaku Fuyubara Chouna, desainer baru yang juga pemilik butik ini. Namamu, tuan muda?" kata Chouna yang tau-tau sudah menjabat tangan Ichigo.

"Em, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia," jawab Ichigo.

"Hoo, kalian adik-kakak ya? Mau mencari gaun untuk ibu kalian, ya?"

"Bukan." Chouna diam sesaat lalu memerhatikan Rukia dan Ichigo bergantian.

"Berapa umur kalian?" tanya Chouna lagi.

"Sekitar 15. Memang kenapa?"

"Apakah sekarang hukum sudah berubah?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Baik Rukia dan Ichigo tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Chouna. Tapi ketidakmengertian mereka makin bertambah ketika Chouna tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hee, kalian nekat sekali! Kalian ingin sekali punya anak, ya?" ujar Chouna. Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama memerah mukanya lalu berteriak bersamaan.

"KAMI BUKAN ORANG SEPERTI ITU!!" Chouna terjengkang mundur saking kagetnya lalu tertawa centil.

"Hahaha! Kalian ini orang yang lucu," ucap Chouna. Tiba-tiba raut mukanya berubah saat dia melihat arah belakang Ichigo. "Kenapa mereka bisa masuk ke sini?"

Ichigo bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Chouna. Tapi dia langsung sadar kalau Chouna sedang berbicara dengan Hitoshi dan Ai.

"Fuyubara-san, kamu…"

"Padahal aku sudah memasang jimat agar tidak ada hantu yang masuk kemari. Akh, apa itu tidak mempan? Kurang ajar pria itu! Dia sudah menipuku," gumam Chouna lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Hitoshi sudah ingin menjelaskan tapi Chouna sudah mendorongnya duluan. "Nah, pergilah kalian! Ada kuil di dekat sini. Pergilah ke sana dan pulanglah dengan tenang."

"Tunggu Fuyubara-san!" teriak Ichigo. Chouna menoleh bingung ke arah Ichigo. Rukia melangkah ke arah Chouna.

"Sebenarnya alasan kami ke sini adalah mereka," kata Rukia sambil menunjuk Ai dan Hitoshi. Chouna memasang ekspresi bingung dan tidak percaya. Dia menatap Hitoshi dan Ai lalu Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Mungkin anda tidak percaya, tapi mereka ingin menikah…"

**NNN**

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Cukup mirip, kan?" usul Chouna sambil menunjuk gambar di buku. Rukia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Chouna. Meski Chouna tidak percaya tapi dia akhirnya membantu Ai dan Hitoshi untuk memilih gaun pengantin. Waktu Ai menunjuk gambar gaun pengantin yang mirip dengan yang dipesannya dulu di buku yang diberikan Chouna, Chouna mengatakan kalau gaun itu sudah terbakar. Sehari setelah kematian Ai, butik itu kebakaran sehingga semua yang ada di dalam butik terbakar. Akhirnya untuk mengusir kesedihan Ai, Chouna mengusulkan gaun-gaun pengantin keluaran terbaru yang memang lebih bagus dari sebelumnya.

"Ah, aku suka gaun ini," ucap Ai. Dia menunjuk salah satu gaun pengantin di buku. "Gaunnya mirip gaun yang ada di _Beauty and The Beast_, ya?" Ichigo juga melihat gambar gaun itu. Dia teringat salah satu tokoh yang ada di film kartun yang pernah ditonton Yuzu. Hanya saja warnanya berbeda. Warna gaun ini putih dengan gradasi pink di beberapa renda. Apalagi ada kain satin halus yang menutupi rok gaun itu.

"Wah, pilihan bagus! Itu buatanku yang baru. Kukerjakan gaun ini dengan detil dan hati-hati," jelas Chouna sambil tersenyum bangga. Tapi air mukanya langsung berubah. "Bagaimana caranya kamu memakai gaun? Kalian kan, konpaku."

Baik Ai dan Hitoshi langsung termenung. Ichigo juga lupa kalau konpaku tidak bisa memakai barang-barang manusia biasa.

"Pakai saja tubuhku," sahut Rukia. Ichigo menoleh dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Kamu bodoh ya? Konpaku tidak mungkin masuk tubuh manusia, kan?" ejek Ichigo.

"Aku tidak bodoh, makanya aku mengatakan hal itu. Ini gigai, tau. Bukan tubuh manusia biasa. Konpaku bisa masuk sini meskipun cuma 15 menit. Setelah sekali masuk gigai, konpaku tidak bisa lagi masuk gigai," jelas Rukia. Ichigo terdiam. Baru sekarang dia mendengar hal seperti itu. Tapi dia langsung teringat tentang Hitoshi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sato? Masa' aku―"

"Ya, memang kamu. Kamu pernah dengar kan, kalau konpaku bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia yang masih mempunyai roh?" Ichigo mengangguk kecil. Kejadian yang disebutkan Rukia tadi mengingatkannya pada parkit Chad. Roh anak kecil yang menyatu dengan roh burung parkit dalam satu tubuh. Tapi Ichigo langsung bermuka curiga.

"Tunggu. Kamu senang kan, memakai baju pengantin? Jangan-jangan kau ingin mencobanya." Rukia menatap Ichigo lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Sebagai cewek, wajar kalau aku ingin mencobanya. Bukannya kamu juga penasaran memakai baju pengantin pria?" balas Rukia sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Aku tidak penasaran!" kata Ichigo dengan nada agak keras.

"Kuchiki-san, mari ikut denganku. Kita ke fitting room untuk mencoba gaunnya. Kurosaki-san juga silakan mencoba bajunya di fitting room sebelah sana," ujar Chouna sambil menunjuk fitting room dekat kasir. Ichigo berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk sambil menggumam tak jelas. Tak berapa lama, Ichigo keluar dari fitting room. Dia sudah mengenakan pakaian formal. Jas putih, celana putih, dan dasi yang sama sekali tidak cocok. Merah. Ichigo berjalan kikuk sambil terus memegang dasinya. Hitoshi dan Ai yang menunggu di depan fitting room yang dimasuki Rukia menatap Ichigo.

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu. Aku tau aku tidak cocok memakai pakaian seperti ini," keluh Ichigo lalu duduk di sebelah Hitoshi. Ichigo menatap fitting room di depannya. Fitting room ini lebih lebar dan sepertinya lebih luas dari fitting room yang dimasukinya. "Lagipula, berapa lama Rukia ganti baju? Kok belum keluar juga?"

"Biasanya kalau memakai gaun pengantin lebih lama," jawab Hitoshi. Ichigo terbelalak lalu mendengus keras.

"Sial! Aku tidak mau menunggu lama-lama." Akhirnya setelah sepuluh menit, tirai fitting room terbuka sedikit. Kepala Chouna muncul.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama! Tapi pengantin wanitanya cantik sekali, lho," katanya sambil tersenyum ceria. Ichigo yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menyela.

"Cepat keluarkan Rukia! Aku tidak ingin menunggu lama!"

"Cih, sabar sedikit, bodoh!" keluh Chouna. Lalu Chouna membuka tirai fitting room pelan-pelan. Muka Ichigo yang tadi marah berubah perlahan. Ichigo menatap Rukia yang sudah memakai gaun pengantin. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat bersinar. Rukia memang terlihat cantik memakai gaun pengantin itu. Mata Ichigo tetap mengarah pada sosok Rukia di depannya. "Nah, Kuchiki-san. Bisakah kamu berjalan?"

Rukia mengangkat gaunnya lalu berjalan satu langkah. Ichigo melihat kalau tadi Rukia memakai stiletto putih polos.

"Yah, sedikit," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia tersenyum mengejek ke arah Ichigo. "Nah, Ichigo! Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang aku?"

Ichigo terkesiap. Dia menatap Rukia lamat-lamat. Selain memakai gaun dan stiletto, ternyata Rukia juga dimake-up. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang terlihat agak basah dan berwarna pink juga mata dan pipinya yang bersemu pink.

"Kamu dandan? Nggak banget," komentar Ichigo datar, padahal hatinya berkata lain. Rukia merengut kesal. Karena dia sempat mengira kalau Ichigo akan memujinya.

"Dia memang ku make-up. Tapi yang natural. Kulitnya putih dan halus, jadi aku cuma menambahkan sedikit pelembab dan bedak. Sedangkan untuk riasannya aku oleskan eyeshadow dan blush on pink sedikit saja. Juga lipgloss agar saat berciuman nanti kamu juga bisa menikmati kehalusan dan sensasinya!" jelas Chouna sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Bu-bukan aku yang akan menikah!" bantah Ichigo dengan mukanya yang memerah. Rukia berjalan ke arah Ai. Dia memegang tangan Ai.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Biarkan Hitoshi dulu yang masuk tubuh Ichigo," ucap Rukia lalu menoleh ke arah Ichigo. "Oi, Ichigo! Kau bawa Kon, kan?"

"Iya," jawab Ichigo sambil menunjukkan pil bulat yang baru dikeluarkan dari kantong celananya. Tanpa diperintah Rukia, Ichigo menelan pil itu dan Ichigo yang berwujud shinigami keluar dari tubuhnya. Kon yang berada di tubuh Ichigo langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah Rukia.

"Nee-saaan!" panggilnya sambil melebarkan tangan akan memeluk Rukia. Dengan cepat Rukia menangkis dan menangkap tangan kiri Kon dan memelintirnya ke punggung Kon.

"Sato-san, cepat masuk ke dalam tubuh Ichigo!" perintah Rukia. Hitoshi lalu berjalan perlahan ke tubuh yang dimasuki Kon itu. Dan saat Hitoshi sudah masuk ke tubuh Ichigo, kesadaran tubuh itu sepenuhnya milik Hitoshi. Kon tidak berperan dalam menggerakan tubuh itu lagi. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Hitoshi menggerak-gerakkan lehernya lalu berkata, "Lumayan susah karena aku merasa ganjil setelah masuk ke tubuh ini."

"Tentu saja," sambung Rukia cepat dengan ekspresi menyetujui. "Kepribadian pemilik tubuh itu dengan kepribadianmu beda jauh!"

"Berisik!" Ichigo hendak memukul punggung Rukia namun ditahannya setelah melihat punggung Rukia yang mulus. Menurutnya, sayang kalau punggung semulus itu dipukul olehnya. Rukia mendekati Ichigo dan ini membuat hati Ichigo berdesir saat menatap wajah Rukia.

"Aku pinjam badge shinigami-mu," pinta Rukia. Ichigo langsung tersadar dan memberikan badge shinigami pada Rukia. Saat Rukia menyentuh badge itu, Rukia dalam wujud shinigami keluar. Jujur, Ichigo agak kecewa karena dia cukup senang melihat Rukia memakai gaun itu. Rukia lalu berjalan ke arah Ai. "Baiklah, Mikami-san. Silakan masuk ke dalam gigai ini."

Ai menarik napas pelan lalu tersenyum kaku. Dengan perlahan tangan Ai menyentuh pipi gigai Rukia yang mulus. Ai sedikit terkejut ketika sebagian jarinya masuk ke dalam gigai. Ai kembali menarik napas lalu dengan sekali gerakan, Ai memasuki gigai Rukia. Perlahan, gigai mulai bergerak dan mata gigai mulai terbuka.

"Bagaimana, Mikami-san?" tanya Rukia. Sesaat Ai tersenyum lalu menangis. Ini membuat Hitoshi dan Rukia salah tingkah. Ichigo mendecakan lidah sambil menatap Rukia di sebelahnya.

"Hah. Aku seperti melihat Rukia versi lain. Kalau kamu bersikap seperti itu, aku akan tertawa sekeras mungkin," sindir Ichigo. Rukia langsung mendelik kesal. Chouna muncul dari pintu masuk butik sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Aku bawa mobil. Mungkin berguna untuk mengantarkan kalian ke gereja. Tuan dan nona shinigami juga boleh ikut," kata Chouna. Chouna membawa mereka keluar butik. Ichigo melihat mobil sedan putih diparkir di depan butik. Chouna memencet kunci mobil dan terdengar bunyi 'bip' dua kali. "Kamu mau menyetir mobil, Kurosaki-kun?" tanyanya pada Ichigo.

"Aku tidak punya SIM."

Chouna mengangguk lalu mulai berkata, "Kamu kan, _invisible_. Kita bisa menggemparkan semua orang dan para polisi begitu mereka melihat mobilku bisa bergerak sendiri tanpa ada yang menyetir. Padahal kau yang menyetir!" kata Chouna sambil tertawa terbahak. Ichigo hanya memasang muka bosan lalu membuka pintu di sebelah supir. Chouna berhenti tertawa dan mulai masuk ke dalam mobil. Rukia, Hitoshi dan Ai duduk di belakang.

Chouna mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan mulai menghidupkan mobil. Saat terdengar bunyi deru halus mobil, Chouna tersenyum senang ke arah Rukia. "Tidak akan lebih dari lima menit. Janji." Lalu Chouna mulai menyetir mobil. Benar saja. Ichigo saja sampai berpegangan erat pada sabuk pengamannya karena Chouna gila-gilaan saat menyetir. Ai dan Hitoshi juga kalang kabut di kursi belakang. Hanya Rukia yang tersenyum polos, pertama kali naik mobil merupakan hal yang menarik baginya. Ichigo juga sempat ngeri saat Chouna tertawa-tawa sambil memencet klakson.

Beruntung baginya saat mobil sudah berhenti di depan gereja. Ichigo cepat-cepat keluar lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hitoshi sudah berwajah pucat dan sepertinya Ai akan muntah. Chouna menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

"Payah, kalian semua tidak tahan naik mobil," kata Chouna salah mengerti. Ichigo mendelik.

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" maki Ichigo kesal. Rukia keluar dari mobil. Dia mendekati Ichigo.

"Naik mobil itu menyenangkan," aku Rukia. Ichigo ingin sekali memakinya bodoh tapi diurungkannya karena Rukia tersenyum manis sekali.

"Aku menunggu kalian di tempat parkir di sebelah sana. Jalan kaki hanya tiga menit dari sini. Oh, ya. Jika butuh sesuatu, cari saja di saku jas Sato-kun. Bye," kata Chouna lalu menghilang dengan sedan putihnya.

Ichigo, Rukia, Hitoshi dan Ai memasuki gereja di depannya. Suasana gereja itu sepi dan hening. Cahaya matahari masuk dari jendela mosaik. Lukisan mosaik yang indah itu berwarna-warni dan memendarkan cahaya dengan warna yang berbeda. Ichigo menghirup udara dan merasakan bau yang sangat hangat. Hangat dan tenang. Bau-bau kayu tercium olehnya.

Seorang pendeta melihat kedatangan mereka. Usianya sudah tua tapi cara berjalannya masih normal. Dia tersenyum hangat saat melihat Ai dan Hitoshi yang memakai baju pengantin. Hitoshi maju ke arah pendeta ingin menjelaskan semuanya.

"Bapak, kami ingin menikah. Bisakah anda pimpin pernikahan kami?" tanya Hitoshi. Pendeta itu masih tersenyum dan memandang Ai juga Hitoshi. Sesekali pendeta itu juga menoleh ke arah ruang kosong di sebelah Ai―tempat Ichigo dan Rukia berdiri.

"Kalian terlihat terlalu muda untuk menikah," kata pendeta itu. "Tapi aku tidak punya hak untuk menghentikan pernikahan kalian. Mari ke altar." Baik Hitoshi dan Ai tersenyum senang. Ichigo dan Rukia juga membalas senyum mereka. Rukia menarik ujung lengan Ichigo dan menunjuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Akhirnya mereka duduk dan menyaksikan Hitoshi dan Ai di altar.

Pendeta itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Hitoshi. Lalu Hitoshi menjawab 'tidak perlu'. Pendeta itu mengangguk dan mulai berdeham.

"Kita semua berkumpul di sini untuk melihat dua orang ini bersatu dalam satu ikatan suci. Mm, langsung ke ikrar?" tanya pendeta itu sambil menunduk. Hitoshi mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Rukia menatap mereka yang berdiri berhadapan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ikrar? Ikrar seperti apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Perjanjian. Perjanjian akan selalu menemani satu sama lain. Yah, seperti itu," jawab Ichigo asal-asalan. Rukia mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Aku juga ingin berdiri di sana."

"Bicara apa kau? Kau sudah ada di sana," ujar Ichigo setengah bercanda. Rukia merengut kesal.

"Sama sekali tidak lucu!" Rukia lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hitoshi dan Ai. Saat itu Ai sudah mengatakan 'iya, aku akan selalu ada di sampingnya'. Hitoshi tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jasnya. Dua pasang cincin. Dia menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Ai. Air mata Ai mulai jatuh satu per satu. Ai juga mengambil satu cincin dan memasangnya di jari manis Hitoshi. Ichigo tersenyum senang melihat Hitoshi yang bersemu merah tapi perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Pengantin pria boleh mencium pengantin wanita," kata pendeta. Baik Rukia dan Ichigo terkejut mendengar kata-kata pendeta itu. Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia yang juga sama memerahnya dengan wajahnya. Sesaat tatapan mereka bertemu lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangan. Tanpa Ichigo sadari, dada Rukia berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Rukia memegang dadanya, takut kalau suara jantungnya terdengar oleh Ichigo.

Ai dan Hitoshi mendekat. Ai menengadah dan menatap wajah Hitoshi yang memerah. Hitoshi menunduk dan hidung mereka bertemu. Ichigo dan Rukia semakin resah menunggu saat-saat mereka berciuman. _Gawat, tubuhku akan berciuman dengan gigai Rukia! Apakah bibirku kering? Bagaimana rasa bibir Rukia?_ Tiba-tiba pikiran itu melintas di benak Ichigo. Ichigo tersadar lalu cepat-cepat menghapus pikiran aneh itu. Saat itu handphone Rukia berbunyi.

Belum sempat Hitoshi mencium Ai, kaca-kaca mosaik gereja itu pecah satu per satu. Baik Ai dan Hitoshi merunduk. Hitoshi memeluk Ai agar terlindung dari pecahan kaca. Ichigo dan Rukia berdiri dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo. Hitoshi mengangguk lemah. Ichigo juga melihat pendeta itu baik-baik saja meski ketakutan. Lalu tiba-tiba dinding gereja sebelah kiri hancur seperti dihantam sesuatu. "Ayo, semua lari dari sini!" Hitoshi membantu Ai berlari dan Rukia mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang. Pendeta itu juga masih dapat berlari meski lebih lambat dari mereka.

Tiba-tiba Ai tertangkap oleh tentakel. Hollow. Hollow itu mengangkat Ai tinggi-tinggi.

"AI!" teriak Hitoshi. Dia berlari ke arah hollow raksasa itu. Tapi Hitoshi juga tertangkap salah satu tentakel hollow itu meski sudah berusaha menghindar serangan-serangannya. Ichigo segera mengangkat pedangnya dan mulai menyerang hollow itu.

"Khu khu khu. Kalian naif. Kau, shinigami, tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku," ledek hollow itu sambil terkekeh. Ichigo kesal sekali mendengar kata-kata hollow itu. Dan dia kesal menghadapi kenyataan kalau Ichigo tidak bisa menyerang hollow itu karena Ai dan Hitoshi ada di sana. Sementara Ai dan Hitoshi menggapai-gapai satu sama lain. Ai sudah menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya, Hitoshi juga berusaha lebih keras untuk menggapai tangan Ai. Tiba-tiba Hitoshi keluar dari tubuh Ichigo dan Ai melakukan hal yang sama. Yang berbeda dari penampilan mereka adalah pakaian yang mereka pakai. Tuxedo hitam Hitoshi berubah menjadi tuxedo putih dengan dasi merah. Sementara Ai memakai gaun pengantin. Ai terlihat cantik.

Mereka melayang-layang lalu berciuman dan menghilang. Rukia tersenyum lega mengetahui kalau mereka sudah pulang ke Soul Society.

"Ichigo! Potong tentakelnya!" perintah Rukia.

"Jangan memerintahi aku, bodoh!" kata Ichigo tapi tetap saja Ichigo memotong tentakel yang mengikat tubuh Ichigo dan Rukia. Tubuh mereka jatuh dan Rukia berlari mendekati kedua tubuh itu. Rukia menyadari kalau tubuh Ichigo tidak bergerak sama sekali. Padahal seingatnya, ada Kon yang memasuki tubuh Ichigo. Rukia mencari-cari Kon tapi tidak ketemu di manapun.

"Ichigo, Kon menghilang!" teriak Rukia.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya. Dia menangkis serangan si hollow dengan pedangnya yang terus menerus terkekeh. "Kalau begitu amankan saja tubuh kita!" Rukia mencari-cari Chappy di bajunya namun dia baru ingat kalau Chappy ada di bajunya. Dan bajunya tertinggal di butik.

"Ichigo, Chappy tertinggal di bajuku yang lain!"

"Akh, yah sudah! Kau saja yang memindahkan tubuhnya!"

"Tidak bisa," tolak Rukia. "Aku pasti masuk ke dalam tubuh ini kalau aku menyentuhnya."

Ichigo mendesah keras sekali setelah melayangkan satu serangan. "Masuk saja dulu ke tubuhmu! Aku bisa bertarung sendiri!" Rukia kesal sekali mendengar kata-kata Ichigo yang sok. Tapi dia tak punya pilihan. Rukia masuk ke dalam gigainya dan mengangkat tubuh Ichigo ke tempat yang agak jauh. Sejujurnya Rukia merasa repot karena gaunnya juga tubuh Ichigo yang berat.

"Dasar Ichigo. Kamu berhutang padaku," gumam Rukia. Pendeta tadi berlindung di dekat halte. Maka Rukia pun menyeret tubuh Ichigo di dekat pendeta itu. Pendeta itu menatap Rukia dan tubuh Ichigo. "Maaf, dia pingsan. Jadi aku bawa dia ke sini."

Pendeta itu tersenyum lalu berkata, "Ya, aku mengerti." Rukia tidak mengerti kata-kata pendeta itu. Akhirnya Rukia berlari ke arah gereja, menyusul pertarungan Ichigo dengan hollow. Saat sampai di sana, Rukia melihat Ichigo suda kelelahan. Tubuh hollow itu makin membesar dan tentakelnya terlihat seperti onggokan raksasa. Ichigo hampir saja dibunuh hollow itu saat Rukia berteriak ke arahnya.

"Bodoh! Sekarang kau kelalahan dan aku hanya berdiri di sini seperti orang bodoh!" teriak Rukia kesal. Ichigo hanya mendelik dan tetap menyerang hollow itu. Rukia juga membantu dengan menyerangkan kidou pada hollow. Meski dia juga agak kesulitan saat berjalan karena gaunnya.

Ichigo tidak menyadari kalau tentakel hollow itu bisa diubah menjadi tajam. Saat Ichigo menyerang bagian tubuh hollow yang lain, tentakel di belakang Ichigo hendak menyerangnya. Ichigo terlambat menyadarinya dan saat dia menoleh, Ichigo melihat Rukia menendang tentakel itu menjauh dari Ichigo. Rukia berdiri sempurna lalu mengahadap Ichigo.

"Hati-hati, bodoh!" maki Rukia sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Terima kasih," kata Ichigo sungguh-sungguh. Rukia akhirnya ikut tersenyum hangat.

"Ya, kem―" Kata-kata Rukia terhenti. Mata Ichigo melebar saat melihat darah dari perut Rukia. Tentakel dari hollow itu berhasil menembus sampai keluar perut Rukia. Beberapa percikan darah mendarat di tangan Ichigo. Perlahan mata Rukia berubah menjadi kosong. Darah di perut Rukia mulai melebar bekasnya. Warna darah sangat kontras dengan warna gaun pengantin yang putih.

"RUKIA!!" Ichigo menangkap tubuh Rukia yang melayang jatuh saat hollow itu menarik tentakelnya. Ichigo dapat merasakan darah Rukia terus mengalir keluar dari punggungnya. "Rukia! Bertahanlah!" Namun mata Rukia tetap kosong.

"El Directo." Dengan sekali serangan Chad bisa membelah wajah hollow itu. Hollow itu menghilang perlahan. Chad, Orihime dan Uryuu berlari mendekati Ichigo. Ichigo masih memeluk Rukia yang diam tak bergerak. Ichigo juga baru sadar kalau Chouna berlari di belakang Chad.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki?" tanya Uryuu. Ichigo tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia mempererat pelukannya pada Rukia. Orihime melihat Rukia yang memakai gaun pengantin.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san luka parah!" kata Orihime panik.

Chouna menepuk pundak Ichigo keras. "Kuantar kau ke rumah sakit. Ayo!" Ichigo hanya menatap wajah Rukia dengan tatapan iba. Atau tatapan lainnya?

"Tolong, ambilkan tubuhku," pinta Ichigo dan tanpa sadar dirinya ingin sekali menangis, bersamaan dengan datangnya awan kelabu.

* * *

**_Yeah! Itulah akhir dari chapter ini! Semoga kalian tidak membenciku karena sudah membunuh Rukia di cerita ini. Huahahahaha!_**

**_Becanda..._**

**TALKSHOW, OCA!!**

**hikari** **:** Welcome, minna! Sekaranglah saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Talkshow! Dengan bintang tamu, Kuchiki Rukia!

**Rukia :** Terima kasih... Tapi hikari-san...

**hikari :** Hmmm?

**Rukia :** Kenapa aku diceritakan mati di sini?

**hikari :** Tenang Rukippe! Kamu ga bakal mati beneran. Toh tinggal menunggu waktu bakal hidup lagi. Hahaha!

**Rukia :** ...

**hikari :** _By the way_! Sebenarnya kamu suka sama Ichigo nggak seh? Heh? Heh?

**Rukia :** Ah, kau menulis yang aneh-aneh tentangku, ya? Aku tidak mau digosipkan dengan Ichigo (padahal di dalam hati sudah sangat senang).

**hikari :** ... Jadi ingin shiratama.

**Rukia :** Eh?

**hikari :** Aku lapar sekali sampai tidak bisa berpikir untuk menanyakan apa. Atau sebaiknya kutanyakan kehidupan pribadimu?

**Rukia :** Aku tidak mau jawab.

**hikari :** Dingin sekali... Kalau begitu, aku tidak jadi bertanya apa-apa.

**Rukia :** Eh?! Lalu aku harus apa di sini?

**hikari :** (cuek) Oke! Karena aku sangat lapar, kapan-kapan aku akan melakukan talkshow yang lebih niat daripada ini! Oke?

**Rukia :** Tunggu! Hei! Kembali kau! Pengkhianat!

_music : chara chan ca ca_


	5. Pertemuan di Musim Gugur

_Yeah! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4. Nah, untuk kalian yang membaca 'Waiting for You' sebelumnya, silakan dilanjutkan._

_OCA!!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Pertemuan di Musim Gugur  
**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tidak baik! Butuh tambahan darah."

"Detak jantungnya makin melemah!"

"Suster Yumika! Tolong panggilkan dokter Tosue!"

"Baik!" Teriakan-teriakan itu menggema di lorong Rumah Sakit Karakura. Seorang suster memisahkan dari suster-suster lainnya yang mendorong blankar. Orihime sudah ngos-ngosan berlari mengikuti Rukia yang tertidur di atas blankar. Ichigo juga berlari mengikuti blankar yang didorong itu.

"Rukia! Rukia, bertahanlah! Hei Rukia!" panggil Ichigo beberapa kali namun yang dipanggil tidak membuka matanya sama sekali. Ichigo terus berlari sampai akhirnya dihentikan oleh seorang suster.

"Tolong tunggu di luar. Anda tidak boleh masuk," kata suster itu tegas. Ichigo ingin sekali masuk tapi lengannya ditahan oleh Orihime yang menangis.

"Tunggulah di sini, Kurosaki-kun," pinta Orihime. Ichigo mengalah dan menghempaskan dirinya di kursi dekat pintu ruangan itu. Ichigo menengadah dan melihat kotak dengan tulisan ICU menyala merah.

Merah. Sama seperti warna kemejanya yang sekarang bercampur dengan darah Rukia. Sama seperti warna tangannya yang tadi sempat menggendong tubuh Rukia ke mobil ambulans yang dipanggil oleh Pak pendeta. Sama seperti gaun putih Rukia yang bercampur warna darah. Merah.

Ichigo menunduk sambil menggertakan giginya. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kenapa harus Rukia? Lalu kejadian-kejadian itu melesat kembali dalam benak Ichigo. Ini membuat Ichigo mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Dia sudah menyelamatkanku tapi aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya_. Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras. Dia benar-benar kesal terhadap dirinya.

"Tenanglah, Kurosaki," sahut Uryuu. Ini membuat Ichigo kesal. Diapun berdiri.

"Kaukira aku bisa tenang jika keadaannya begini! Kau bisa tenang jika kau ada dalam keadaan seperti ini, hah?!" Ichigo berteriak keras sekali sampai menggema di lorong berdinding putih itu. Untung saja tidak ada banyak orang di lorong itu tapi tetap saja mengganggu. Orihime mendekati mereka. Pipinya basah karena menangis.

"Teman-teman, sudahlah―"

"Diam, Inoue!" bentak Ichigo. Chad sudah akan melerai mereka namun Uryuu menahannya. "Kau pikir aku bisa dengan mudahnya bersikap tenang? Kau pikir itu mudah?!"

"Sudahlah Kurosaki! Aku juga tidak tahan melihatmu begini!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa tenang!" Kepalan tangan Ichigo makin kuat. Napasnya terengah-engah karena dia sulit menarik udara. Entah kenapa udara di sekelilingnya menjadi berat. Dan kemudian wajah Rukia muncul di pikirannya membuatnya makin frustasi.

"Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa melindunginya."

_Dasar bodoh! Perhatikan musuhmu!_

"Dia sudah melindungiku, tapi aku tidak bisa membalasnya!"

_Apa maksudmu 'tampang seperti itu'?_

"Padahal aku masih ingin melihatnya lagi."

_Nah, Ichigo! Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang aku?_

"Padahal aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya…"

_Ayo, baca ini sama-sama!_

"Aku…" Ichigo menggantungkan kata-katanya. Dia memejamkan mata dan sekilas teringat wajah Rukia. Wajah Rukia yang tersenyum manis. Manis dan hangat. Lalu bergumam.

_Terima kasih, Ichigo…_

"Aku ingin dia membuka matanya lagi. Karena itu, aku akan mencari cara untuk membuatnya bangun," ujar Ichigo. Kepalannya mengendur. Uryuu mendekat ke arah Ichigo lalu menepuk pundaknya. Chad juga mendekat bersama dengan Orihime.

"Jangan bersedih lagi. Kalau kamu gundah seperti ini, aku yakin Kuchiki-san juga tidak akan senang. Kami juga akan membantumu," kata Uryuu. Ichigo mendongak dan menatap wajah ketiga temannya. Meski dia tidak tersenyum tapi perasaan Ichigo mulai membaik.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan. Ichigo menarik napas dan duduk kembali. Sambil menutup mata, dia berdoa. Rukia, cepatlah bangun…

**NNN**

Saat itu Urahara Kisuke memakai alat pengganti ingatan untuk semua orang yang ada di Karakura. Chouna memberikan keterangan palsu pada kepolisian kalau Rukia ditikam seseorang. Chouna juga menambahkan kalau Ichigo dan Rukia hanya model untuk mempromosikan baju pengantin. Dan akhirnya atas keinginan Chouna, dialah yang membayar biaya pengobatan Rukia. Kisuke berusaha untuk mencari jalan pengobatan bersama Yoruichi. Tapi tidak ditemukan.

Karena itu, setiap ada waktu besuk, Orihime selalu membantu penyembuhan Rukia dengan shunsun rika-nya. Dan Orihime dapat merasakannya. Selama penyembuhan, dia merasa kalau rasanya mustahil menyembuhkan Rukia kembali.

**NNN**

Ichigo membuka matanya. Dia menatap seisi ruangan baru ingat kalau dirinya tertidur di kelas. Ichigo mengusap matanya lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Keadaan kelas sepi. Pasti semuanya sengaja meninggalkannya di kelas sendirian. Tapi itu lebih baik.

Ichigo berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Kemarin, Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Matsumoto Rangiku datang ke rumah Kisuke. Ichigo yang sedang menjalankan tugas akhirnya terpaksa tidak pulang ke rumah dulu karena Toushiro datang untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Dan percakapan mereka masih teringat jelas.

"_Kurosaki, kami tidak bisa menyembuhkan Kuchiki Rukia." Mata Ichigo membulat. Saat itu dia menahan amarahnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya._

"_Kami tidak bisa menyembuhkannya karena kasusnya baru kami temui. Kuchiki diserang oleh hollow dan diserap kekuatan rohnya dengan cepat. Dan itu semua dilakukan saat Kuchiki berada dalam gigai. Karena itu, kekuatan rohnya saat ini sangat tipis sehingga kami tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari gigai. Kami takut kalau kekuatan rohnya makin menipis ketika kami mengeluarkan Kuchiki dari gigainya._

"_Padahal untuk ke Soul Society, dia harus dikeluarkan dari gigai. Hanya saja, penipisan kekuatan rohnya sangat cepat sehingga kami takut Kuchiki mati sebelum kami bisa menyembuhkannya," jelas Toushiro. Rangiku duduk dengan gelisah saat melihat mata Ichigo berkilat sedih dan marah._

"_Lalu, kalian tidak tau apa-apa selain itu, kan?" tanya Ichigo. Toushiro menyadari nada Ichigo yang berubah. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan tapi akhirnya Toushiro menjawab._

"_Ya." Ichigo hampir saja mencengkram haori Toushiro kalau tidak dihentikan Kisuke._

"_Kurosaki-san, tenanglah sedikit. Mereka juga sudah berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk penyembuhan Kuchiki-san. Kalau mereka bilang tidak bisa, setidaknya mereka sudah berusaha," ujar Kisuke. Ichigo berhenti untuk meronta lalu duduk kembali._

"_Saat ini kelompok 4 sedang mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan Kuchiki Rukia. Kami berusaha sebisa mungkin sampai kami menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan Kuchiki," jelas Rangiku. Ichigo mendesah. Lalu menunduk._

"_Maaf, Toushiro…"_

"_Panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou," potong Toushiro kesal. Diam-diam Ichigo tersenyum lega. Meski ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya._

Ya, memang ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Dia seperti merasa bersalah. Ichigo merasakan firasat-firasat buruk tentang Rukia namun semua ditepisnya. Ya, Ichigo memang salah. Tapi dia tidak ingin memikirkan itu lebih jauh.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk menjenguk Rukia. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah toko bunga. Setidaknya dia membawa satu tangkai bunga untuk Rukia.

"Selamat datang," sapa penjaga kasir sambil tersenyum. Ichigo menghirup wangi bunga-bunga yang ada di setiap sudut ruangan. Matanya menjelajah bunga-bunga yang ada. Akhirnya dia mengambil dua tangkai bunga krisan putih lalu membayarnya. Ichigo berjalan pelan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia menggenggam dua tangkai bunga krisan.

Sesampainya, dia menuju resepsionis dan beruntung kalau jam besuk baru dimulai. Kamar Rukia ada di lantai tiga. Ichigo naik lift karena sedang malas memakai tangga.

Kamar 3.4. Kamar itu terlihat sepi. Ichigo mengintip lewat jendela kecil di dekat pintu kamar. Ada Rukia yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Ada banyak selang di antara tubuhnya yang mungil. Ichigo masih merasa ngilu meski ini sudah kunjungannya yang ketiga kali. Ichigo membuka pintu. Terdengar derit halus pintu. Dia mendekat ke arah Rukia yang tertidur lelap. Tapi menurut Ichigo, Rukia tidak tertidur dengan tenang. Entah kenapa, Ichigo merasa kalau Rukia sedang gelisah. Meski begitu Ichigo tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Ichigo menatap pot kecil di meja sebelah ranjang. Dia mengganti bunga yang sudah agak layu dengan bunga krisan putih yang dipegangnya. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah ranjang.

"Hai, Rukia," bisik Ichigo. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Kuharap kamu bisa mendengarku. Cepatlah sembuh." Ichigo mengusap pipi Rukia. Dingin. Lalu mengusap dahinya. Ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah Ichigo lakukan. Kalau Rukia sadar, Ichigo pasti sudah dipukul sekuat tenaga oleh Rukia. Ichigo membetulkan letak poni Rukia lalu berdiri. Sebaiknya dia pulang sekarang.

"Yoo, Ichigo!" Ichigo mengenal suara ini. Dia menoleh lalu terbelalak.

"Renji! Rangiku! Toushiro!" kata Ichigo saat melihat mereka bertiga dalam gigai. Toushiro sudah akan protes tapi segera dipotong Rangiku.

"Kami ke sini untuk menjenguknya. Kami tidak mengganggu jam besukmu kan?" tanya Rangiku dengan nada centil. Ichigo curiga kalau mereka sempat mengintip dengan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo tadi. Tapi Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Aku juga baru datang." Renji mendekati ranjang Rukia. Ichigo kembali merasa bersalah apalagi saat dia melihat mata Renji yang menatap Rukia. "Renji, ak―"

"Tidak perlu," potong Renji. Renji masih menatap Rukia lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi. Aku tau kamu pasti sudah berusaha untuk melindunginya meski tidak berhasil." Ichigo menunduk dan pikirannya tidak menentu. Renji menatap Ichigo lalu mendesah pelan. "Kupikir, Rukia pasti tidak akan menyalahkanmu."

"Terima kasih," jawab Ichigo. Entah kenapa suaranya berubah serak. Tapi dia senang setelah Renji mengatakan hal itu. Rangiku meletakkan seikat mawar kuning di meja kecil sebelah ranjang. Toushiro yang membawa bungkusan besar mendekatinya dan menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Rangiku. Ichigo melihat pot bunga yang agak besar dikeluarkan dari bungkusan itu lalu diletakkan di atas meja kecil. Rangiku memasang bunga itu di pot dan menatanya.

"Sempurna!" kata Rangiku puas. "Bungamu kalah jauh dibandingkan bunga-bungaku ini."

"Terserahlah. Lalu kalian mau apa ke sini?" tanya Ichigo menatap mereka bertiga bergantian.

"Kami ke sini hanya untuk menjenguk Kuchiki. Sekaligus mengirim data-data tentang Kuchiki untuk dikirim ke Seireitei. Kami masih berusaha mencari cara untuk menyembuhkannya," jelas Toushiro sambil mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Ichigo lega saat mendengar penjelasan Toushiro. Dia tidak kecewa dengan gotei 13. Mereka akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar rumah sakit. Rangiku berhenti dan menjetikkan jarinya.

"Tapi, taichou," kata Rangiku, "bukannya kau punya urusan lain? Kalau tidak salah taichou datang ke sini karena ada urusan lain selain urusan Kuchiki Rukia ini, kan?" Toushiro juga berhenti dan tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ini juga membuat Renji dan Ichigo berhenti.

"Makanya, sekarang aku lupa. Apa aku pernah berjanji dengan seseorang?" tanya Toushiro kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu ini! Kecil-kecil sudah pelupa," kata Ichigo dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu!" protes Toushiro kesal lalu dia mendengus kesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Pasti ini gara-gara pekerjaan yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu banyak." Tidak lama handphone Toushiro berbunyi. Tanpa melihat layar handphone-nya, Toushiro menekan tombol '_accept_' lalu menjawab, "Moshi-moshi."

"_Hi-tsu-ga-ya-kuuuun_." Toushiro mengenal suara ini. Tapi sebelum dia memprotes soal cara orang ini memanggil namanya, orang di seberang sudah duluan bicara. "_Kau sedang ada di mana?_"

"Aku? Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit."

"_Oh._" Ada jeda beberapa saat dan setelah itu nada orang ini meninggi sehingga Toushiro menjauhkan handphone-nya dari telinganya. "_SHIROU-CHAN BODOH! Kamu yang menyuruhku untuk datang tepat waktu, tapi kutunggu sampai satu jam kamu belum datang juga! Kau tau aku hampir mati kekenyangan minum hanya karena menunggumu?! Dasar bego!_"

Baik Ichigo, Renji dan Rangiku cukup terkejut dengan nada yang terdengar marah dan tinggi yang keluar dari handphone Toushiro. Tentu saja suara itu suara Hinamori Momo. Momo terdengar sangat jengkel karena dia bicara dengan tempo cepat dan suara hampir menangis. Toushiro kalang kabut dan akhirnya berusaha menenangkan Momo dari telepon.

"Ma-maaf, Hinamori. Baiklah, tunggu aku! Aku akan segera ke sana. Sekali lagi maafkan aku," pinta Toushiro. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Momo di seberang sana, Toushiro lalu segera bergegas.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ah, taichou lupa sama kencannya sendiri. Dasar taichou," canda Rangiku sambil tersenyum centil. Ichigo menatap punggung Toushiro yang menjauh. Kencan, ya? Rukia pasti senang sekali diajak pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat rekreasi, mungkin?

Ichigo harus pulang ke rumah sementara Rangiku dan Renji masih ingin berjalan-jalan. Akhirnya Ichigo memisahkan diri dari mereka. Ichigo sengaja berjalan lewat taman rumah sakit karena ingin menikmati suasana sedikit.

Taman rumah sakit itu lumayan luas. Di sana beberapa pasien sedang menikmati daun-daun berguguran. Pohon yang paling banyak di rumah sakit ini adalah pohon gingko dan maple. Daun-daun maple sudah berwarna kecoklatan dan mulai berguguran satu persatu. Ditambah dengan daun-daun gingko yang kecil. Perpaduan itu menambah suasana damai yang indah di musim gugur.

Ichigo menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin. Dia bisa merasakan beberapa helai daun jatuh di atas wajahnya. Udara musim gugur makin dingin. Ichigo menatap ke atas. Melihat langit yang agak mendung. Melihat gumpalan daun maple dan daun gingko yang masih bertahan di pohon. Karena terlalu asyik menikmati suasana itu, Ichigo tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depannya. Keduanya jatuh terduduk.

"Aduuuh! Perhatikan jalanmu!" Ichigo dan orang yang ditabrak itu membentak bersamaan. Ichigo baru sadar kalau yang ditabraknya adalah seorang gadis. Gadis itu lebih pendek dari Ichigo dan postur tubuhnya kecil. Rambutnya bergelombang berwarna hitam dan sepanjang bahunya. Kulitnya kuning langsat dan matanya berwarna biru air.

"Aduh, kamu sudah mengotori bajuku!" keluh mereka bersamaan sambil melakukan hal yang sama, menepuk-nepuk baju mereka. Ini membuat mereka berdua sama-sama kesal.

"Kamu dulu yang ngomong!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Tapi akhirnya Ichigo duluan yang memotong. "Kenapa kamu selalu mencuri kata-kataku?!" protes Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mencuri, kau yang mencuri kata-kataku! Dan lihatlah ke depan kalau sedang berjalan!" jawab gadis itu sambil menunjuk Ichigo tepat di mukanya.

"Baiklah, anak bodoh. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu," kata Ichigo. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya hanya karena beradu mulut dengannya. Tapi gadis itu kesal karena kata-kata Ichigo yang salah.

"Kamu bilang aku bodoh?! Hei, minta maaf itu harus dengan kata-kata yang benar! Lagipula ak―mau ke mana kau?! Hei, berhenti brengsek!" Gadis itu berteriak keras sekali saat Ichigo berjalan meninggalkannya. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan gadis pendek yang menyebalkan tadi. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar. Dan pikirannya tidak terkoneksi dengan benar.

**NNN**

"Onii-chan! Apa onii-chan melihat Rukia-chan?" tanya Yuzu dari lantai bawah. Ichigo yang baru bangun tidur hanya diam menatap kakinya. Ichigo pikir Kisuke juga menghilangkan pikiran tentang Rukia dari ingatan Yuzu dan Karin. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Bahkan Isshin selalu bertanya pada Ichigo ke mana Rukia pergi.

"Mungkin dia menemukan tempat tinggal," jawab Ichigo asal-asalan.

"Onii-chan mengusirnya diam-diam, ya? Padahal tinggal di sini juga tidak apa-apa. Aku senang karena Rukia-chan sudah seperti kakak perempuanku," ujar Yuzu sedikit kesal.

"Sudahlah Yuzu. Rukia-san pasti ingin punya kehidupan sendiri. Kita tidak bisa memaksakan keinginannya untuk tinggal di tempat lain," sambung Karin. Ichigo duduk di ruang makan dan mengambil selembar roti dan selai coklat. "Oh ya, Ichi-nii. Aku dan Yuzu pulang telat jadi titip rumah, ya?"

"Tidak bisa," kata Ichigo cepat. "Aku mau pergi." Karin mendesah keras lalu bersandar pada kursi.

"Ah, sudah kuduga jawabannya pasti begitu! Yuzu, biar aku yang mencari bahan untuk kerja kelompok. Kamu jaga rumah saja!"

"Akhir-akhir ini onii-chan sering pergi keluar rumah. Ayah juga jarang ada di rumah," keluh Yuzu. Ichigo juga baru sadar kalau hari ini ayahnya tidak ada di rumah. Kalau diingat-ingat ayahnya sering pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan baru pulang sore harinya. Sekarang saja Ichigo tidak mendapat gangguan untuk bangun di pagi hari.

"Tapi ayah pergi karena pekerjaannya, kan? Ichi-nii selalu pulang telat dan hari libur masih juga keluar. Padahal tidak punya kegiatan klub atau apa," kata Karin lalu menggigit rotinya. Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu lalu dengan cepat menghabiskan roti dan susunya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Aku janji akan pulang cepat hari ini," ujarnya lalu menghilang. Yuzu berkacak pinggang sambil melihat punggung Ichigo yang mulai menghilang.

"Dasar. Kenapa mereka berdua jadi aneh begitu, ya?"

"Entahlah," sambung Karin acuh tak acuh. "Dan anehnya aku pernah melihat Ichi-nii ke toko bunga dua kali."

"Toko bunga? Dua kali? Yang benar?" tanya Yuzu tidak percaya.

"Siapa lagi yang punya rambut orange seperti Ichi-nii." Yuzu mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, toko bunga yang mana?"

"Ah, toko bunga dekat sekolahnya. Itu lho yang penjaganya masih muda," jawab Karin. Yuzu mengingat-ingat lalu menepuk tangannya.

"Ah, kakak yang berambut keriting itu, ya? Aku tau. Tapi untuk apa onii-chan ke toko bunga? Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Nggak tau dan nggak mau tau," kata Karin. Dia mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya lalu berkata, "Aku masih ingin makan."

**NNN**

Ichigo seperti sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap di toko bunga dekat sekolahnya sejak Rukia dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi sebenarnya Ichigo sering membeli bunga di sana sebelumnya. Hanya saja tidak sesering sekarang.

Ichigo senang dengan toko bunga itu. Bunganya beragam dan suasana segar saat memasuki toko membuatnya merasa tenang. Bunga favoritnya adalah bunga krisan putih. Karena Rukia menyukai bunga itu. Dia menyukai kelopak-kelopaknya yang kecil. Ichigo merasa Rukia senang ketika Ichigo datang kepadanya dengan sebatang bunga krisan.

"Selamat datang," sapa pelayan toko bunga itu. Tapi Ichigo merasa janggal. Biasanya yang menyapanya adalah wanita yang berdiri di tempat kasir dan suaranya terdengar halus. Tapi suara ini lain. Suaranya cempreng dan berada dekat di lemari penyimpanan bunga. Saat Ichigo menoleh untuk melihat si pemilik suara, dia terkejut melihat sesosok gadis berambut keriting.

"AH, KAMU LAGI!!" seru mereka bersamaan sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemilik toko bunga itu sambil menatap Ichigo, gadis berambut keriting itu dan penjaga kasir bergantian.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah mengganggu anda," jawab penjaga kasir itu. Si pemilik toko hanya mendengus pelan lalu masuk ke ruangan khususnya. Penjaga kasir itu mendesah lega lalu menoleh ke arah gadis berambut keriting di dekat lemari penyimpanan bunga. "Ichi-chan, pelankan suaramu. Aku tau bertemu teman lama sangat nostalgik tapi jangan bersemangat sampai segitunya. Hida-kun sampai kaget tadi."

"Kamu salah, Yuri-san. Dia ini bukan temanku. Dan aku tidak merasa senang bertemu dengannya," protes gadis berambut keriting itu. Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Cepat keluar, dasar pembawa sial!"

"Hei, aku ini pelanggan tau! Pelanggan! Kau yang pelayan seharusnya melayani aku," kata Ichigo penuh kemenangan. Gadis itu sudah akan protes kalau tidak dihentikan oleh wanita penjaga kasir.

"Sudahlah, layani saja bocah itu. Semakin cepat kau layani, semakin cepat dia pergi, kan?" kata wanita itu bijak meski menyakitkan juga.

Gadis berambut keriting itu tersenyum polos. "Benar juga! Yuri-san pintar!" kata gadis berambut keriting itu senang. Ichigo menyadari sesuatu. Senyum polos gadis itu mirip dengan senyum polos Rukia. Dan dia juga baru sadar kalau bentuk matanya juga mirip dengan bentuk mata Rukia. Dingin dan menyimpan banyak kesusahan juga kesedihan. Terkadang mengeluarkan emosi meledak-ledak dan polos, seperti saat ini. "Hei, kenapa malah bengong? Bukannya kamu mau beli bunga?"

Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai mengikuti langkah gadis kecil di depannya itu. Ichigo lalu sadar, ada kesamaan dari gadis di depannya dengan Rukia. Selain mata dan senyumnya, ada lagi kesamaan lain. Tinggi badannya yang kalah jauh dengan Ichigo, badannya yang kecil kurus tapi tidak terlihat seperti anorexia dan cara bicaranya yang seperti laki-laki. Yang berbeda hanya rambutnya dan warna matanya.

"Di sini. Cari saja bunga yang mau kau cari di sini. Kalau sudah, panggil aku," perintah gadis itu sambil melipat tangan. Ichigo hanya memasang tampang membosankan lalu mulai mencari bunga. _Sikapnya juga sama_, tambahnya dalam hati. "Memangnya kamu mau cari bunga untuk apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Apa urusanmu?" kata Ichigo tidak peduli sambil terus mencari krisan putih.

"Hei, aku tak mau hanya berdiri di sini dalam diam! Aku juga bisa membantumu cepat-cepat keluar dari sini," kata si gadis sambil mengangkat tangannya sehingga sejajar dengan kepalanya. "Jadi untuk apa? Untuk hadiah pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar," ujar Ichigo meski di pikirannya terlintas wajah Rukia. "Aku membeli bunga karena aku mau membesuk orang."

"Hmm. Lalu kau mau bunga apa untuk orang itu?"

"Bunga krisan putih. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada di sini."

"Bunga krisan putih sudah habis," jawab gadis itu. Ichigo menoleh ke arah gadis itu, tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan gadis tadi. "Ada satu keluarga yang membeli satu karangan bunga dengan bunga-bunga yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya. Salah satunya bunga krisan putih. Karena bunga krisan putih terlalu sedikit jadi hanya bunga itu yang cepat habis. Tuh, di lemari itu ada tiga pot besar, kan? Itulah bunga-bunga yang dipesan keluarga itu."

Ichigo melihat tiga pot keramik di dalam lemari penyimpanan di depannya. Benar saja bunga krisan putih terpampang jelas di ketiga pot tersebut. Ichigo mendesah pelan lalu menoleh ke arah gadis berambut keriting di sampingnya.

"Apa ada bunga krisan putih lainnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak ada. Krisan putih baru akan ada lusa," jawab gadis itu. Ichigo memegang dahinya lalu memijitnya pelan. Dia ingin sekali membeli krisan itu untuk Rukia.

Gadis itu seperti merasa kasihan. Dia lalu membuka lemari itu dan mengambil setangkai krisan putih dan menyerahkannya pada Ichigo. Ichigo menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau mau bunga ini, kan? Ambillah!"

"Tapi, kenapa?" Ichigo masih tidak percaya. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu meletakkan setangkai bunga itu di telapak tangan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mau orang yang terbaring di rumah sakit dan menunggumu saat ini kecewa melihatmu tidak membawakan bunga kesukaannya. Bunga ini kesukaan orang yang ingin kamu besuk, kan?" kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk krisan tadi.

Ichigo mengangguk pelan lalu menjawab, "Ya. Dia suka sekali."

"Ambil saja dan cepat bayar ke kasir sebelum bos tau tentang ini. Tapi sebagai ganjaran, kamu harus membayar 20% lebih banyak. Bagaimana?" Ichigo tersenyum―entah karena dia mendapatkan bunganya atau karena celotehan gadis di depannya. Dia sendiri tidak tau.

"Baiklah," jawab Ichigo dengan nada pura-pura kesal. Dia melangkah ke kasir. Penjaga kasir itu menatap krisan putih itu lalu gadis berambut keriting di belakang Ichigo.

"I-chi-chaan… Kamu tau apa yang akan dikatakan bos kalau tau tentang ini?" tanya penjaga kasir itu sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Aku tau. Potong saja dari gajiku kalau bos diminta ganti rugi. Pokoknya masalah ini aku yang tanggung," kata gadis itu dengan nada yakin. Ichigo tersenyum mendengar kata-kata gadis yang ekspresif itu. Dia membayar bunga itu lalu berjalan pelan ke arah pintu toko.

"Terima kasih sudah datang ke toko kami. Akhirnya kamu pulang juga!" seru gadis itu sambil tersenyum ceria. Ichigo juga ikut tesenyum.

"Sepertinya kau belum tau kalau aku pelanggan tetap di sini," ujar Ichigo. Gadis itu terbelalak dan Ichigo makin senang melihatnya. "Setiap hari aku sering ke sini."

"Ah, sial!!" umpat gadis itu kesal. Ichigo senang melihatnya kesal.

"Oh ya. Siapa namamu? Aku tadi mendengar penjaga kasir itu memanggilmu Ichi," tanya Ichigo.

"Namaku? Namaku Nohana Ichirin. Kamu boleh memanggilku Ichirin-sama," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum jahil. Ichigo meringis. Ternyata nama gadis itu malah sama dengan namanya, bukan sama seperti nama Rukia.

"Dasar cewek yang ketularan krisis pede," goda Ichigo.

"Lalu, kamu sendiri?"

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Uwaah! Strawberry! Pantas saja aku tidak suka melihatmu. Aku benci strawberry," celoteh Ichirin dengan tampang jujur.

"Apa katamu? Sana, kamu jaga saja toko ini!" kata Ichigo sambil menjauh. Ichirin tersenyum lebar sambil melambai. Ichigo membalas lambaian tangan Ichirin sambil tersenyum.

Dunia itu aneh. Orang yang suka bertengkar bisa berubah menjadi sangat dekat. Ichigo masih ingat pertemuannya dengan Rukia pertama kali. Bisa dibilang dia dan Rukia sama sekali tidak akur. Padahal mereka punya kesamaan sifat tapi selalu adu mulut. Sekarang Ichirin yang sifatnya juga tidak beda jauh dengan Rukia. Tapi dia bisa dekat dengan Ichigo dalam waktu singkat.

Ichigo tersenyum samar. Dia menatap krisan putih di genggamannya. Dalam hatinya, dia bertekad tidak akan melepaskan Rukia. Dia bertekad akan membuat Rukia membuka matanya kembali. Dia bertekad untuk membalas hutang budinya sekali lagi.

"Tunggu aku, Rukia."

**NNN**

Ichigo menatap ke arah kosong di luar jendelanya. Dia membiarkan angin meniup rambutnya yang masih basah. Malam hari terasa kosong. Tidak ada bintang-bintang dan bulan. Semuanya terasa sepi. Ichigo membetulkan letak bantalnya. Dia menutup jendela lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dia menghela napas dan menutup matanya. Perlahan dia memasuki alam mimpinya dan sayup-sayup mendengar nyanyian. Entah dia salah dengar atau tidak, tapi ini suara ibunya.

_Saat malam, saat langit berwarna hitam_

_Aku merasakan angin malam menyentuh kulitku_

_Aku tau angin ini sangat menenangkan dan menyejukkan_

_Hanya saja angin tidak bisa membawa semua masalahku  
_

_Ke mana bulan yang selalu menemaniku terlelap dalam mimpi indah?_

_Ke mana bintang yang selalu menerangi dan menyanyikan lagu untukku?_

_Ke mana semua mimpi indah yang kujadikan pelarian dari kenyataan?  
_

_Aku rindu semua waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu_

_Bersamamu, aku selalu dapat menjadi diriku sendiri_

_Bersamamu, aku bisa berjalan di atas kenyataan tanpa takut jatuh_

_Karena bersamamu aku bisa melepaskan semua masalahku_

**NNN**

Ichigo berjalan gontai menuju sekolahnya. Hari ini angin yang bertiup tidak terlalu dingin sehingga dia hanya memakai gakuran untuk menutupi seragamnya. Dia memegangi perutnya yang baru diisi tadi. Ternyata memang benar kalau musim gugur adalah musimnya nafsu makan. Ichigo merasa kalau dia butuh makanan lebih dari biasanya.

"Ugh, semoga waktu istirahat lebih cepat datang!" keluh Ichigo dengan muka setengah ngantuk. Dia masih berada di jalan utama Karakura. Dia bisa melihat banyak orang yang memakai baju kerja dan seragam sekolah yang beragam berjalan lalu lalang. Di belakang Ichigo, tiga cewek dari SMA Oonan cekikikan sambil terus bergosip.

"Kudengar Miyamu baru saja jadian dengan Jyou-senpai." Ichigo dapat mendengar kata-kata cewek di belakangnya dengan jelas. Padahal Ichigo tidak suka mendengar gosip mereka.

"Yang benar? Wah, mereka memang pasangan cocok!"

"Ngomong-ngomong pasangan, siapa pasangan kalian untuk tugas sosiologi?"

"Aku? Kalau aku sepasang dengan Kyuji."

"Kyaa! Asyiknya! Aku malah sepasang dengan cewek."

"Kalian masih mending. Aku harus sepasang dengan Nohana. Aku tidak suka Nohana. Dia tidak mengasyikkan." Kuping Ichigo langsung menajam. Nohana? Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat.

"Nohana, ya? Kasihan sekali kamu. Aku benci anak miskin itu." Selanjutnya Ichigo tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata mereka karena terpisah saat menyeberang jalan. Nohana? Ichigo pernah mendengar nama itu tapi dia lupa.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo mencium wangi yang pernah diciumnya. Sekelebat dia melihat gadis berambut keriting ber-_sailor fuku_ datang dari sisi kirinya, berlari cepat.

"Ichirin?" Ichigo mengenal sosok gadis kecil itu. Tidak salah lagi itu Ichirin. Ichirin tidak menyadari kalau Ichigo menatap punggungnya yang jauh. Ichigo juga sekilas melihat Ichirin mengusap mukanya lalu berbalik ke belakang.

Ichirin tidak melihat Ichigo karena orang-orang agak menghalangi pandangannya tapi Ichigo dapat melihat wajahnya. Di pipinya terdapat garis basah yang memanjang dari mata sampai dagunya. Apakah dia baru saja menangis? Ichirin lalu menoleh kembali dan berjalan pelan. Ichigo menangkap kilatan sedih di mata Ichirin. Matanya itu… Mirip sekali dengan Rukia.

"Rukia," ucap Ichigo pelan.

**

* * *

**

_**  
Yap, inilah tokoh buatanku! Perkenalkan, namanya Nohana Ichirin. Karena aku paling malas dalam menentukan watak tokoh, anggap saja kalau sifatnya sama seperti Rukia (death glare's Rukia). Ng, pokoknya begitu lah!**_

_**Next episode of 'Waiting for You'; Chapter 6 : Inoue Orihime's Poetry! Jangan lupa cuci tangan sebelum membaca dan review setelah membaca. Tunggu episode selanjutnya, ya! (Namanya juga 'Waiting For You'…) OCA!**_

**Summary for next episode :**

_Aku suka sekali Kurosaki-kun. Sebisa mungkin aku akan membuatnya bahagia. Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan kata-kataku._

_Tapi aku sedikit cemburu ketika Kuchiki-san memasuki kehidupannya. Kuchiki-san mengubah hidupnya―dan jujur, mereka sangat cocok._

_Aku selalu tersenyum waktu mereka berdua adu mulut. Aku berusaha menjadi kuat agar bisa membantu Kurosaki-kun menyelamatkan Kuchiki-san. Aku berjanji untuk melindunginya. Karena aku selalu dilindungi mereka berdua._

_Sekarang, aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit._

_Kurosaki-kun yang murung_

_Kuchiki-san yang terbaring lemah_

_Dan aku yang tidak bisa membantu maupun membuat Kurosaki-kun kembali bersemangat…_

_Aku ingin―sekali saja―melihat Kurosaki-kun tidak menatap Kuchiki-san dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aku juga ingin ditatap seperti itu._


	6. Inoue Orihime's Poetry

_**yeah!! akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga... cukup susah merasakan hal yang dirasakan orihime.  
tapi kuharap ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.. OCA!!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5 : Inoue Orihime's Poetry**

_**Pagi****  
Di saat aku belum mengetahui kejadian setelah pagi****  
Di saat semuanya dimulai  
****Awal di saat harapanku ditentukan  
Mengembang atau hancur?**_

Aku membuka tirai jendelaku lebar-lebar. Aku menghirup udara pagi sebanyak mungkin. Angin musim gugur menerpa wajahku dengan lembut. Rasanya senang, merasakan angin dingin yang sesekali menggelitik wajahku.

"Selamat pagi!" seruku. Aku hanya tersenyum ketika tetangga di apartemen bawah berteriak kesal padaku karena mengganggu tidur panjangnya. Lalu aku segera bersiap-siap. Ke mana? Tentu saja ke sekolah. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-temanku.

Dan Kurosaki-kun…

Aku selalu senang melihat wajahnya yang selalu memasang tampang bosan tiap harinya. Setidaknya mendengar suara dan melihat wajahnya sudah membuatku senang. Kurosaki-kun adalah satu dari banyak alasan aku pergi ke sekolah.

**NNN**

_**Bunga apakah itu  
Yang mekar lebih indah daripadaku?  
Bintang apakah itu  
Yang mampu membuat semua orang memalingkan wajah dari sang putri?**_

"Ohayou!" Aku menyapa semua anak dengan senyum mengembang. Di kelas 1-3 sudah ada Tatsuki-chan, Chizuru-chan, Kojima-kun, Asano-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san. Seperti biasa, Kuchiki-san memakai akting yang menurutku sangat bagus karena berhasil menipuku sewaktu pertama bertemu.

Aku menoleh ke setiap sudut kelas. Dan aku melihat seorang pria berumur dua puluh tahunan duduk di bangku Ichigo. Siapa dia? Bukankah dia konpaku?

"Anu, Kuchiki-san. Apa itu?" Kuchiki-san menoleh ke arah yang kutunjuk dan terbelalak. Dia hanya tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Itu, mmm." Belum selesai menjawab pertanyaanku, dia menyikut Kurosaki-kun dan berbisik 'Sato-san'. Kurosaki-kun menoleh dan berjalan cepat ke arah bangkunya. Aku jadi makin bingung. "Tenang saja, itu hanya roh yang akan kami konsou."

Begitu jawab Kuchiki-san. Tapi aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Sepertinya Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san menyimpan suatu rahasia. Dan ini membuatku cemburu.

**NNN**

_**Kau tau apa yang kau rasakan begitu bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki nasib yang sama denganmu?  
Bukan iba, bukan senang, bukan sedih…  
Melainkan lega…  
Karena kau akan berpikir**_**  
'**_**Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang sial'**_

Hari ini aku menatap toko-toko di sekitar jalan. Hari minggu ini, Tatsuki-chan akan datang ke rumahku. Tadinya aku ingin membuat makanan spesial untuknya tapi kuurungkan karena aku ingat kalau selera makannya beda dengan selera makanku.

Tadinya aku ingin beli taiyaki tapi kakiku malah melangkah ke toko kue. Aku pernah mencoba kue dari 'Fujushi Cake and Bakery'. Kuenya enak dan manis. Waktu aku masih SMP, aku pernah ke sana bersama kakak. Kakak membelikanku strawberry cake. Krimnya sangat lembut dan campuran rasa asam manis menggelitik lidahku. Kenangan indah itu takkan pernah kulupakan. Kalau aku membeli satu kue dari sana untuk Tatsuki, Tatsuki pasti suka.

Aku berbelok di arah perempatan dan aku melihatnya…

Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san baru saja ke luar dari toko kue itu, bersama dengan… Bukankah itu konpaku yang kulihat di sekolah? Kenapa dia ada bersama mereka?

Karena penasaran, aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mereka berlari menuju jalanan sepi di pinggir kota. Dan aku melihat mereka berhenti di depan konpaku wanita yang cantik sekali. Mereka berbincang-bincang selama beberapa menit lalu kembali berjalan. Aku tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi aku tetap mengikuti mereka.

Mereka memasuki butik pengantin. Aku semakin bingung, apa yang mereka lakukan di sana? Kenapa Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san masuk ke sana? Belum sempat aku berpikir macam-macam, aku langsung teringat Tatsuki-chan.

Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai, aku kembali ke toko kue. Tempat tujuanku semula. Kepalaku dipenuhi pikiran tentang Kurosaki-kun. Kalau dipikir-pikir, akhir-akhir ini Kurosaki-kun bersikap beda terhadap Kuchiki-san. Entah ini hanya pikiranku atau bukan. Tapi aku merasa, Kurosaki-kun mulai menyukai Kuchiki-san.

Apa itu benar? Dari dalam hatiku yang paling dalam, aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Tanpa sadar aku sudah mendorong pintu toko kue Fujushi. Wangi kue-kue yang ada di sekelilingku tidak juga membuat _mood_-ku berubah.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pemilik toko itu. Aku kenal pria ini. Kalau tidak salah namanya Fujushi Akira. Dia adalah temannya teman kakakku. Kakakku mengenalkannya padaku sewaktu aku ke toko kue ini. Tapi sepertinya Fujushi-san lupa tentang aku.

"Saya ingin _strawberry cake_ dan _mount blanc_ satu," jawabku. Fujushi-san tersenyum lalu melangkah gontai ke arah lemari kue. Hanya perasaanku saja atau apa, sepertinya tatapan Fujushi-san kosong.

"Ah, Fujushi-san! Itu _black forest_, bukan _mont blanc_!" kataku cepat saat mengetahui Fujushi-san mengambil kue yang salah. Dia cukup terkejut dan dengan linglung mengembalikan _black forest_ ke tempat semula. Tapi karena tidak hati-hati, Fujushi-san malah menjatuhkan _strawberry cake_.

"Ah, maaf. Untuk _strawberry cake_ yang jatuh tidak akan dimasukkan dalam tagihan."

"Tenang saja. Dimasukkan juga tidak apa, kok," ujarku menenangkannya. Fujushi-san membersihkan _strawberry cake_ dengan sapu tangan yang ada di meja kasir. Aku akhirnya membantunya karena aku merasa bersalah kalau membiarkannya membersihkan kue sendiri.

"Ah, aku sedang tidak enak badan hari ini," aku Fujushi-san sambil memijat pelipisnya. Aku juga, pintaku dalam hati tapi aku tidak mengatakannya.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa kurangnya aku. Apa aku kurang baik atau apa. Aku masih tidak mengerti," lanjut Fujushi-san tanpa memedulikan aku akan mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi aku memang mendengarnya dan aku tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Fujushi-san.

"Dia memilih pria yang baru dikenalnya dibandingkan dengan aku yang sudah lama dikenalnya." Kata-kata Fujushi-san mulai kumengerti. Mungkinkah dia…patah hati?

"Anda patah hati?" tanyaku hati-hati. Fujushi-san menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum paksa.

"Ya. Payah sekali, bukan?" Menurutku itu tidak payah. Manusia wajar merasakan rasa sakit hati. Karena aku merasakannya sekarang.

"Kenapa anda patah hati? Apakah cinta anda ditolak atau apa?"

"Aku belum pernah menyatakan perasaan cintaku. Aku…hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan," ucapnya pelan. Sama denganku, pikirku. "Emm, kau tak keberatan kalau aku bercerita?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku lebih senang mendengar cerita orang dibandingkan hanya berdiam diri," ujarku cepat. Fujushi-san tersenyum.

"Aku menyukai wanita yang kukenal sejak kecil. Wanita rapuh yang berusaha menjadi kuat. Kami terus berteman sampai dewasa. Sewaktu SMA, perasaanku padanya seperti berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku sadar kalau aku mencintainya, sebagai wanita bukan sebagai teman.

"Tapi saat aku mau menyatakan cintaku, dia malah mengatakan padaku kalau dia sedang menyukai pria lain. Pria yang baru dikenalnya. Aku tidak mengerti, aku yang sudah lama bersamanya tidak mampu merebut hatinya. Kenapa harus dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya? Aku tidak mengerti. Ditambah lagi, aku semakin merasa mereka berdua cocok." Kata-kata Fujushi-san membuatku merenung. Cerita Fujushi-san, kisah cintanya mirip denganku.

Aku bertemu Kurosaki-kun saat SMP. Aku menyukainya, aku merasa ada perasaan aneh yang menghampiriku saat aku menatap Kurosaki-kun. Tapi aku dikalahkan oleh gadis kecil yang baru ditemui Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-san…

Aku mengusap jidatku. Aku merasa air mataku mulai menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Maaf, boleh kuambil kuenya?" tanyaku parau.

"Oh, ya. Harganya jadi 508 yen," ujar Fujushi-san. Aku hanya memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan sama sekali tidak peduli akan ada kembalian atau tidak. Aku menerima bungkusan kue yang diberikan Fujushi-san lalu melangkah ke luar toko. Sebelum Fujushi-san mengatakan terima kasih, aku memotongnya.

"Terima kasih. Atas kuenya juga ceritanya." Kulihat Fujushi-san tersenyum dan membungkuk. Aku membungkuk sedikit sambil membuka pintu toko.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kakiku berat sekali. Aku hanya bisa menyeret kakiku. Tidak bisa mengangkat maupun melangkah. Lalu aku merasa satu bulir air mata jatuh ke pipiku. Aku menangis. _Kenapa aku menangis?_ Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Padahal ada orang yang sama sepertiku.

Tapi kenapa aku menangis?

**NNN**

_**Ketika kau sadar kalau bagian-bagian hidupmu yang sebelumnya sangat menyakitkanmu…  
Tanpa sadar bagian hidupmu yang akan datang lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya**_

Saat itu, aku menerima kabar dari Kurodo kalau Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san berada di gereja. Kenapa mereka ada di sana? Dengan langkah cepat, aku segera pergi ke gereja. Di perjalanan aku bertemu Sado-kun dan Ishida-kun. Mereka merasakan reiatsu Kurosaki-kun dan hollow.

Hollow. Lagi-lagi ada hollow. Akhir-akhir ini banyak hollow yang menyerang kota Karakura. Aku sempat mendengar Kurosaki-kun mengeluh ngantuk karena saking banyaknya hollow. Aku cukup kasihan melihat Kurosaki-kun yang kelelahan saat itu.

"Itu! Kurosaki dan Kuchiki-san!" teriak Ishida-kun sambil menunjuk ke depan. Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Ishida-kun. Aku dapat melihat Kurosaki-kun dalam bentuk shinigami memegang tubuh Kuchiki-san yang mengenakan gaun pengantin. Kenapa Kuchiki-san memakai gaun pengantin? Terlebih lagi, kenapa Kurosaki-kun meneriakkan namanya?

"Mundur sedikit," ujar Sado-kun. Kami dan Ishida berhenti berlari. Tangan kanan Sado-kun berubah. Lalu dia menyerang sambil berteriak, "El Directo." Pukulannya mengenai tepat di kepala hollow tersebut. Hollow dengan banyak tentakel menjijikkan itu hilang dan kami cepat-cepat berlari ke arah Kurosaki-kun. Aku baru sadar kalau ada wanita yang ikut berlari di belakang kami.

"Si-siapa anda?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Ah, aku? Aku Chouna. Lalu kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya wanita itu terburu-buru.

"Kami ingin membantu teman kami," jawab Ishida-kun.

"Oh, si kepala oranye dan gadis pendek itu teman kalian? Aku juga mengenal mereka," ujar Chouna-san. "Sepertinya ada masalah. Aku merasa reiatsu gadis bermata ungu itu melemah. Apa yang terjadi?" Aku sedikit terkejut. Benar juga. Reiatsu Kuchiki-san menipis. Menipis drastis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida-kun. Tapi Kurosaki-kun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Kuchiki-san. Begitu kulihat lebih dekat, perut Kuchiki-san berlumuran darah. Warna darah sangat kontras dengan gaun pengantinnya.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san luka parah!" Aku panik saat melihat darah di perut Rukia tidak juga berhenti. Warna darahnya malah semakin melebar.

Chouna-san maju selangkah di depanku lalu menepuk pundak Kurosaki-kun. "Kuantar kau ke rumah sakit. Ayo!" Kurosaki-kun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap wajah Kuchiki-san dengan tatapan iba. Atau tatapan lainnya?

"Tolong, ambilkan tubuhku," pinta Kurosaki-kun lemah. Aku dapat melihat dari matanya, ada kesedihan yang amat sangat. Sepertinya dia sudah akan menangis.

"Aku sudah memanggil ambulans." Kami kaget dengan suara yang datang tiba-tiba itu. Kami semua menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat seorang pendeta berjalan ke arah kami. Dia menyeret tubuh Kurosaki-kun. "Ini tubuhmu, kan?"

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Kurosaki-kun tidak percaya. Pendeta itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, sejak aku kecil, bukan hanya kau yang bisa kulihat," jawab pendeta itu tenang. "Aku merasakan reiatsu gadis itu menipis. Terakhir kali kulihat, gadis itu ada di dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Makanya aku telepon ambulans dan ternyata tindakanku benar."

Aku menunduk lalu melirik Kurosaki-kun. Kurosaki-kun masih memeluk Kuchiki-san sementara mata Kuchiki-san semakin kosong. Tadinya aku ingin segera menyembuhkannya tapi dicegah Ishida-kun karena takut, aku masih melakukan pengobatan saat ambulans datang. Akhirnya aku hanya memegang tanganku sambil tetap berdoa. Sebutir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Kumohon, jangan mati. Kuchiki-san…

**NNN**

_**Yang kau pikirkan hanya dia  
Yang kau sebut hanya dia  
Yang kau puji hanya dia  
Lalu, bagaimana denganku?  
Kenapa aku yang ada di depanmu sama sekali tak kau pedulikan?  
Seolah-olah, kau hanya melihatnya  
Tidak melihatku sama sekali…**_

Awalnya aku merasa semua seperti mimpi. Tau-tau aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Aku menatap Kurosaki-kun yang sudah berada di tubuhnya. Dia berteriak memanggil nama Kuchiki-san, berkali-kali. Aku pun menangis sambil menatap Kuchiki-san yang tidak kunjung membuka matanya. Lalu pertengkaran Ishida-kun dengan Kurosaki-kun. Kata-kata Kurosaki-kun masih membekas dalam ingatanku.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa tenang! Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa melindunginya," kata Kurosaki-kun. Tangannya mengepal saking kesalnya. Sementara aku terus berteriak dalam hati.

_Apakah kau sebegitu kesalnya karena tidak bisa melindunginya?_

"Dia sudah melindungiku, tapi aku tidak bisa membalasnya!"

_Lalu kenapa? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kuchiki-san tidak memaksamu_

"Padahal aku masih ingin melihatnya lagi."

_Hanya dia? Kenapa kau tidak berpaling melihatku saja? Kenapa harus Kuchiki-san?_

"Padahal aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya…"

_Kenapa kau tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu padaku? Aku selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Kurosaki-kun…_

"Aku…" Kurosaki-kun menggantungkan kata-katanya. Dia memejamkan mata. Aku merasakan kalau dia memikirkan sesuatu. Dan aku merasa, Kuchiki-san-lah yang ada di pikirannya.

_Kenapa, Kurosaki-kun? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa membaca pikiranku? Kenapa kau selalu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?_

"Aku ingin dia membuka matanya lagi. Karena itu, aku akan mencari cara untuk membuatnya bangun," ujar Kurosaki-kun. Kepalannya mengendur. Saat itu setitik harapanku hancur dan dugaanku telah membulat. Kurosaki-kun menyukai Kuchiki-san. Aku melihat Ishida-kun mendekat ke arah Kurosaki-kun lalu menepuk pundaknya. Aku mengikuti Sado-kun yang juga mendekati Kurosaki-kun.

"Jangan bersedih lagi. Kalau kamu gundah seperti ini, aku yakin Kuchiki-san juga tidak akan senang. Kami juga akan membantumu." Begitu kata Ishida-kun. Kurosaki-kun menatap kami dengan tatapan yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan. Tapi ucapannya itu tidak membuat hatiku membaik melainkan hancur berkeping-keping.

**NNN**

_**Inilah rasa iri itu  
Yang menyesakkan, yang mengganggu, yang ironis  
Karena sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri  
Tapi hatiku berteriak, diriku ingin seperti dia…**_

Selama Kuchiki-san dirawat di sini, aku inisiatif membantu pengobatannya dengan Ayame dan Shun'o. Hari pertama aku melaksanakan tugasku, aku melihat Chouna-san sedang berbincang dengan seorang pegawai rumah sakit. Chouna-san menyadari aku ada lalu melambai. Aku akhirnya berjalan ke arah Chouna-san.

"Kau tau, orang-orang rumah sakit jadi terlihat aneh hari ini," katanya saat kami sudah sampai di ruangan tempat Kuchiki-san dirawat. Dia akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum aku sempat bertanya. "Mereka seperti tidak mengingat kejadian kemarin. Padahal waktu itu kejadiannya cukup heboh."

Aku hanya terkekeh. Mungkinkah ini ulah Kisuke-san? Biasanya kalau ada kejadian seperti ini, Urahara-san-lah yang mengurusnya.

"Chouna-san habis dari mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku habis dari kantor polisi. Mereka menanyakanku macam-macam dan aku hanya menjawab asal-asalan. Aku katakan saja kalau Rukia-chan ditikam seseorang dan dua bocah itu adalah model yang kupakai untuk pagelaran busana nanti. Sungguh, ini sangat melelahkan!" oceh Chouna-san. Aku dapat mengerti perasaan Chouna-san. Sejak kejadian itu, badanku jadi pegal-pegal tak karuan. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku sakit.

"Soten kishun, aku menolaknya," gumamku. Chouna-san terpekik kagum saat melihat cahaya yang membentang di atas tubuh Kuchiki-san. Aku jadi ingin tertawa melihat tampangnya. "Maaf, karena menyusahkan Chouna-san dalam hal ini. Seharusnya kami-lah yang menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Chouna-san hanya mendecak. "Tidak apa-apa. Toh aku melakukannya dengan senang hati. Aku senang menolong orang, kau tau?"

Aku hanya menatap Chouna-san. Matanya menyiratkan kesungguhan hati.

"Aku jugalah yang membayar biaya rumah sakit Rukippe. Begini-begini, aku kaya lho!"

"Rukippe?" desisku. Wanita seperti Chouna-san―tidak! Orang seperti Chouna-san sangat jarang kutemui. Senyumnya langsung menular padaku, tanpa menyadari kalau hatiku menjerit ingin menangis.

"Ah." Kami menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Kurosaki-kun sudah berdiri di pintu masuk. Aku melihat di tangan kanannya, dia memegang setangkai bunga krisan putih. "Ternyata Fuyubara dan Inoue. Maaf kalau mengganggu kalian."

"Ya, kau memang mengganggu," canda Chouna-san pura-pura marah. Ichigo hanya tertawa setengah hati. Dia berjalan mendekati kami.

"Inoue," panggilnya. Aku ingin menatap Kurosaki-kun tapi aku takut hatiku akan semakin sakit. Tapi kalau aku tidak menatapnya, aku takut kalau perasaan Kurosaki-kun makin terluka. Maka aku mendongakkan kepala dan menatap matanya. "Terima kasih."

Kata-kata itu sanggup membuatku ingin berteriak. Kurosaki-kun berterima kasih padaku karena aku membantu menyelamatkan nyawa Kuchiki-san. Kurosaki-kun mengatakan kata-kata itu sambil menatap Kuchiki-san, bukan aku yang malah menatap wajah Kurosaki-kun. Aku amat terpukul tapi apa yang kukatakan seterusnya sangat berbeda denagn apa yang kuteriakkan di dalam hati.

"Ya, sama-sama." Perlu usaha bagiku untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dengan nada yang netral. Aku semakin ingin ke luar ruangan ketika Kurosaki-kun meletakkan bunga itu di vas kecil di atas meja sebelah ranjang. Dan yang paling ingin kuhindari adalah tatapan Kurosaki-kun yang ditujukan untuk Kuchiki-san.

_Iba  
Rindu  
Harapan  
Cinta…_

Kata-kata itu berputar dalam otakku. Dadaku semakin sesak. Aku iri pada Kuchiki-san.

**NNN**

_**Inilah puisi yang kutulis  
Puisi tentang sakit hati dan penyesalan diri  
Inilah puisi yang 'kan kubaca  
Puisi dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu dari lubuk hatiku  
Inilah puisi yang 'kan kunyanyikan  
Puisi nina bobo yang akan menemani tidurku**_

Aku suka sekali Kurosaki-kun. Seingatku, dia berubah menjadi sangat menarik di mataku saat aku masih di SMP. Cinta pertamaku dan aku ingin dialah yang akan menjadi cinta terakhirku. Sejak bertemu dengannya, aku membulatkan tekad agar aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Sebisa mungkin aku akan membuatnya bahagia. Aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan kata-kataku. Karena dia manis kalau tersenyum.

Tapi aku sedikit cemburu ketika Kuchiki-san memasuki kehidupannya. Kuchiki-san mengubah hidupnya―dan jujur, mereka sangat cocok.

Aku selalu tersenyum waktu mereka berdua adu mulut. Aku berusaha menjadi kuat agar bisa membantu Kurosaki-kun menyelamatkan Kuchiki-san. Aku berjanji untuk melindunginya. Karena aku selalu dilindungi mereka berdua.

Tapi kenapa aku selalu lemah? Selalu dilindungi dan tak bisa melindungi. Tidak bisa menyaingi Kuchiki-san. Aku merasa seperti bongkahan kapur yang rapuh. Yang memerlukan tempat untuk berlindung. Tapi aku juga ingin melindungi yang lain. Tapi sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tak bisa menang dari Kuchiki-san.

Sekarang, aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit. Aku hanya ingin menangis sepuasku. Rasanya perih di dada ini. Inikah cemburu itu? Inikah apa yang disebut cemburu oleh semua orang? Dan rasa sakit itu menjadi-jadi.

Kurosaki-kun yang murung

Kuchiki-san yang terbaring lemah

Dan diriku yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Sebenarnya mengobati Kuchiki-san adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia. Penipisan reiatsu-nya melebihi perkiraan. Aku masih bisa menipiskan kemungkinan mati pada Kuchiki-san tapi tak bisa menyembuhkannya. Aku tak bisa mengatakan ini pada Kurosaki-kun. Aku takut dia akan semakin murung dan aku tidak bisa membantu maupun membuat Kurosaki-kun kembali bersemangat…

Setiap hari sejak saat itu, Kurosaki-kun selalu membawa bunga krisan putih. Bunga kesukaan Kuchiki-san. Bunga itu seperti perwakilan dari harapan Kurosaki-ku. Cepatlah sembuh, cepatlah sadar, agar kau bisa melihat bunga ini. Bunga itu adalah perlambang cinta Kurosaki-kun untuk Kuchiki-san. Cinta, kasih sayang dan harapan Kurosaki-kun untuk Kuchiki-san.

Aku ingin―sekali saja―melihat Kurosaki-kun tidak menatap Kuchiki-san dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan yang sangat dalam, tulus dan rapuh. Tatapan yang membuat napasku tercekat karena tak sanggup melihatnya. Tatapan yang tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Di dalam hatiku aku berteriak, aku juga ingin ditatap seperti itu.

_**Inoue Orihime's Poetry_END**_


	7. My Zanpakutou, Hanabira

_**Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku ga bisa berkata-kata, ini bagus apa nggak.... hahaha**_

_**Tapi mudah-mudahan kalian menyukainya.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 : My Zanpakutou, Hanabira**

"Nah, tugas minggu depan yang sudah ibu berikan ini harus dikumpulkan secepatnya. Ini akan dijadikan bahan untuk mengikuti ujian akhir semester. Tidak mengumpulkan tugas akan menjadi sanksi perseorangan di hari ujian nanti. Nah, jaa minna-sa~n!"

Bel istirahat berbunyi keras sekali. Ichigo segera mengeluarkan bekalnya. Yuzu sudah susah-susah membuatkannya bekal setidaknya dia harus mencoba bekal yang disiapkan adiknya. Dia berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Di sana adalah tempat yang bagus untuk menikmati makan siang. Dan melupakan masalah…

Ichigo duduk di tepi pagar. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu mendongak menatap langit.

Atap sekolah adalah tempat yang paling menyenangkan. Beberapa keping kenangannya bersama Rukia bermunculan di pikirannya. Sesungging senyum kecil muncul di ujung bibirnya. Ya, Ichigo ingat semuanya. Semua yang dilaluinya dengan Rukia. Semua dia ingat. Tak ada yang terlewatkan. Tidak ada yang terlupakan.

_Angin  
Langit  
Bintang  
Hujan_

"IIII~~~CHIII~~~GOO~~~!!!" Ichigo dengan cepat memukul wajah si pemilik suara itu. Ichigo melakukannya secara refleks. Keigo terjungkang dan Mizuiro hanya tertawa kecil. Ada Uryuu, Chad, Tatsuki, dan Orihime.

"Oh, kau Keigo. Kukira siapa," kata Ichigo begitu sadar kalau orang yang disangkanya akan menyerangnya adalah Keigo. Keigo memegang hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Kau…baru…sadar?" tanya Keigo.

"Kau mau istirahat tanpa kami?" Pertanyaan Mizuiro tidak langsung dijawab Ichigo. Dia menggrauk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa…"

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah bodohmu itu! Alasanmu selalu lupa!" protes Uryuu.

"Kenapa sih? Aku memang lupa."

"Ah, aku paling benci melihat wajah bodohmu sambil mengatakan 'ah, aku lupa'! Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu di depanku!"

"Wa-wajah bodoh?! Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku? Hei, jangan memalingkan wajahmu, Ishida!"

"Kalian ini berisik sekali. Nikmatilah waktu makan siang yang singkat ini," kata Tatsuki yang bermaksud melerai. Akhirnya mereka _mencoba_ membuat waktu makan siang yang _menyenangkan_.

"Kuchiki dirawat di rumah sakit kan?" tanya Tatsuki pada Ichigo. Ichigo menghentikan suapan terakhirnya lalu menoleh ke arah Tatsuki. "Orihime mengatakannya padaku. Benarkah itu? Katanya kau dan Kuchiki menjadi model baju pengantin."

"Diam kau!" kata Ichigo saat Tatsuki mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Kami akan menjenguk Kuchiki sepulangnya nanti. Orihime akan mengantar kami ke ruangan Kuchiki dirawat. Kau juga mau menjenguknya kan?" Ichigo terdiam.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku mau pergi ke tempat lain dulu."

"Eh? Jahat sekali. Lebih baik datang dulu ke rumah sakit kan?" Tapi Ichigo tidak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya melanjutkan suapannya dengan malas.

"Nanti juga aku datang," ucapnya singkat. "Lagipula kenapa kalian di sini menggangguku? Katanya mau makan siang dengan tenang!"

"Ichigo! Jahat sekali kamu terhadap temanmu! Padahal kami sudah capek-capek pergi ke atap hanya untukmu!" protes Keigo.

"Mm, kami? Keigo, koreksi kata-katamu barusan," kata Tatsuki.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menemaniku di atap. Salah sendiri kau pergi ke atap," ucap Ichigo.

"Be-begitukah kata-kata yang pantas untuk temanmu?" Ichigo menutup telinganya karena temannya yang satu itu berisik sekali. Kenapa dia harus berteman dengan teman yang bahkan suaranya sudah menjadi mimpi buruknya sendiri?

**NNN**

Ichigo membuka pintu toko. Sapaan Yuri tidak digubrisnya. Dengan cepat dia mencari-cari krisan putih. Matanya menangkap seikat krisan putih di dekat lemari penyimpanan. Ichigo mengambilnya satu lalu beranjak ke kasir.

"Hei, kalau kau mau, kau bisa membayarnya langsung dan tidak usah ke kasir sesering ini," kata Yuri mengusulkan sarannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu sering membeli bunga," tolak Ichigo. Dia sadar kalau Ichirin tidak ada di toko. "Ke mana Ichirin?"

"Anak itu? Dia memang suka telat datang. Tapi itu juga bukan salahnya sih." Ichigo tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yuri. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil satu keping uang logam lalu memberikannya pada Yuri. Tidak lama dia mendengar pintu toko dibuka. Ichigo dan Yuri sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu toko.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ucap Ichirin lemah. Dia berlari ke belakang meja kasir lalu menaruh tasnya dan memakai celemeknya. Yuri memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuri khawatir.

"Hah? Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?" Ichirin menyunggingkan senyum untuk meyakinkan Yuri kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dia lalu sadar kalau ada Ichigo di depan kasir. "Hei, strawberry-chan! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Nada bicaramu sangat menyebalkan," gumam Ichigo.

"Setidaknya aku mencoba untuk bersikap sopan." Ichigo memperhatikan baju yang dipakai Ichirin. Baju yang dipakainya adalah seragam SMA yang diketahui Ichigo.

"Kau bersekolah di SMA Oonan?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk _sailor fuku_ Ichirin.

"Ya. SMA mana lagi yang mempunyai _sailor fuku_ seperti ini?" Ichirin balik bertanya. "Strawberry-chan sepertinya bersekolah di SMA 1. Seragammu bagus."

Ichigo tidak menggubris kata-kata Ichirin. Ichigo teringat kejadian yang dialaminya saat berangkat sekolah. Kalau tidak salah dia melihat Ichirin yang menangis waktu itu. Memang Ichirin terlihat tidak baik-baik saja tapi dia tidak ingin menanyakan apapun pada gadis itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih, Iwamoto-san," kata Ichigo. Yuri melambaikan tangan sambil berkata 'sama-sama'. Lalu matanya memandang Ichirin yang mulai membereskan susunan bunga.

"Kamu pintar sekali memnyembunyikan perasaan ya? Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" kata Yuri sambil melipat tangan. Ichirin hanya menjauhi tatapan Yuri. Dia tidak berani menatap mata Yuri. Karena Ichirin pikir Yuri bisa menembus pikirannya jika dia menatap mata Yuri langsung.

"Hanya seperti biasa. Ke sekolah, bertemu dengan para guru, memberi salam, masuk kelas, bertemu teman-teman―"

"―Kau bahkan tidak punya teman," potong Yuri. Ichirin mendesah. Entah kesal atau merasa Yuri benar. Yang pasti, Ichirin tidak menyukai kenyataan itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku bahkan ingin menanyakan itu padamu," kata Ichirin dengan nada sinis. Yuri tersadar kalau kata-kata yang tadi meluncur dari lidahnya salah. Dia menepuk dahinya.

"Ma-maksudku bukan itu. Maksudku semua anak di sekolah itu sama sekali tidak mengakuimu dan tidak ingin berteman denganmu." Yuri terlanjur mengatakan itu. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan cepat bersamaan dengan Ichirin yang menatapnya geram. Ichirin memalingkan wajah dan berjalan cepat ke arah pot yang dipenuhi krisan putih.

"Itu tidak benar," kilah Ichirin tanpa menatap Yuri. Yuri kesal sekali karena gadis itu tidak mau mengaku dan menghindar dari kenyataan.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku? Apa dengan tidak mengakui seperti itu bisa membuatmu bahagia?"

"Lalu kau bisa memberitaukan aku bagaimana rasa bahagia itu?! Apa kamu bisa memberiku jaminan kalau aku bisa _bahagia_ kalau menjelaskan semuanya padamu?" Tidak ada jawaban dari Yuri. Kata-katanya terhenti di tenggorokan dan tertelan dengan ludahnya. Ichirin yang tadi marah sambil menatap Yuri kini kembali memalingkan wajah. Dia melepaskan celemeknya dan menaruhnya di tempat semula celemek itu tersimpan.

"Aku mau pulang. Ada tugas sekolah yang harus kukerjakan," kata Ichirin meski dia tau kalau dia baru saja bekerja di toko. Yuri tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melarangnya. Ichirin menarik pintu toko dan terdengar deritan halus pintu.

"Kalau begitu, semoga tugasnya bisa kaukerjakan," ucap Yuri akhirnya. Ichirin menoleh sedikit lalu mengangguk pelan. Dia meninggalkan toko dan Yuri di dalamnya dengan diam.

**NNN**

Ichigo sengaja tidak pulang bersama yang lainnya. Tatsuki dkk sudah pulang sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kini Ichigo masih di ruangan tempat Rukia dirawat. Dia menikmati waktu yang tersisa sebelum jam besuk berakhir. Ichigo duduk di samping ranjang tempat Rukia berbaring. Dia membaca buku yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah. Sesekali dia melirik Rukia yang tenang tertidur di ranjangnya. Terkadang napasnya teratur dan terkadang napasnya memburu. Ichigo jadi ingin sekali tau apa yang sedang dimimpikan Rukia dalam keadaan koma seperti ini.

Ichigo menutup bukunya yang dari tadi dibacanya. Dia menaruh kembali buku itu ke dalam tasnya lalu menatap Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun-bangun, bodoh? Apa mimpimu sangat menyenangkan sampai-sampai kau tidak ingin bangun dari tidurmu?" ucap Ichigo lirih. Rukia seperti mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya dengan susah payah. Ichigo tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

"Cepatlah bangun. Kau tau, adik-adikku menanyakanmu beberapa kali sampai-sampai aku kehilangan kata-kata. Teman-teman sekelas juga mencemaskan keadaanmu. Baru saja mereka menjengukmu, yah kalau kau tidak merasakannya tadi," kata Ichigo. Dia menarik napas panjang lalu dihembuskannya dengan keras sambil mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. Tapi Rukia hanya berbaring di sana, tidak bergerak sama sekali dan napasnya jadi teratur.

"Kon juga merengek-rengek ingin menjengukmu. Tapi dia tidak mungkin kubawa ke sini karena dia pasti membuat keributan." Ichigo memaksakan tawa sumbang sambil memikirkan Kon yang akan menangis berlebihan sambil memeluk tubuh Rukia, meskipun Rukia sendiri masih tidak bergerak. Dengan malu-malu dia memegang telapak tangan Rukia yang dingin. Ichigo susah payah bernapas saat menyentuh telapak tangan Rukia. Dia ingat kalau saat ini Ichigo merindukan Rukia. Merindukan semua tentang Rukia. Merindukan senyumnya…

_Ayo baca ini sama-sama…_

Entah kenapa Ichigo teringat kejadian itu. Apa karena Ichigo membawa buku itu sekarang? Ichigo akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya. Buku ber-cover kelinci. Dia membuka asal-asalan buku itu dan didapatinya sebuah pembatas buku bergambar. Ichigo tersenyum saat melihat pembatas buku tersebut yang ternyata buatan Rukia dan digambar sendiri oleh Rukia. Ichigo memperhatikan kovernya dengan seksama.

Dongeng-dongeng Sebelum Tidur : Mori Naoko

Ichigo akhirnya memperhatikan halaman terakhir yang dibaca Rukia. _A Star to Guide_; cerita tentang seekor kelinci.

"Dasar. Halaman ini belum kaubaca? Sayang sekali, padahal ada kelincinya," keluh Ichigo. Dia memperhatikan Rukia dan buku di tangannya bergantian. Ichigo lalu mendesah. "Baiklah, aku akan membacakannya untukmu, dari awal."

Ichigo menghela napas lalu mulai membaca. "Di sebuah hutan dekat desa, banyak sekali kelinci yang hidup di sana. Kelinci yang paling dikenal di hutan itu adalah seekor kelinci berbulu kuning. Kelinci ini tidak mempunyai nama tapi dia dikenal oleh hewan-hewan lainnya karena bulu-bulu di bagian telinganya berwarna kuning mencolok, seperti bunga matahari di musim panas, sehingga dia dipanggil kelinci kuning. Suatu hari, kelinci kuning sedang bermain-main di dekat tempat tinggalnya. Lalu satu kupu-kupu lewat di depannya dan mengajaknya main kejar-kejaran. Kelinci kuning akhirnya bermain dengan kupu-kupu dan mengejarnya.

"Namun kupu-kupu cukup gesit. Kelinci kuning tidak habis-habisnya kesusahan mengejar kupu-kupu. Tanpa sadar kelinci kuning keluar dari hutan tempat tinggalnya dan memasuki kawasan kota. Kelinci kuning sempat bingung sesaat dan saat kebingungannya menghilang, kupu-kupu juga menghilang.

"Kelinci kuning panik namun akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah taman luas. Di sana ada seekor kelinci putih bersih dengan mata indah. Kelinci kuning sempat terkagum dan memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. Kelinci bermata indah itu dengan senang hati menolong kelinci kuning kembali ke rumahnya.

"Hari berganti hari, musim berganti musim, kelinci kuning bersahabat dengan kelinci putih. Kelinci kuning juga akhirnya kembali ke rumahnya. Kelinci kuning mengajak kelinci putih bersinggah ke rumahnya tapi kelinci putih menolak. Kelinci putih pergi dan membuat kelinci kuning amat merindukannya.

"Dua hari setelahnya, ada kabar yang baru saja didengar kelinci kuning dari kupu-kupu. Kelinci putih yang dikenal kelinci kuning mati ditembak pemburu. Kelinci kuning tidak percaya dengan berita yang diberikan kupu-kupu, tapi kupu-kupu meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada lagi kelinci putih di kota itu selain kelinci putih kenalan kelinci kuning."

Ichigo merenung. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak membaca terusannya karena ini tentang kematian. Tapi dia tidak enak hati kalau sampai ternyata Rukia mendengarkan cerita hanya sedikit. Ichigo mengembuskan napas lalu melanjutkan.

"Kelinci kuning merasa bersalah. Tentu saja, karena dialah yang membawa kelinci putih ke hutan dan membiarkannya pergi. Kelinci kuning tidak habis-habisnya menyalahi dirinya sendiri. Dia kesal, sedih, kecewa. Semuanya campur aduk dan membuat kelinci kuning tidak labil.

"Malam harinya, kelinci kuning keluar rumah. Dia memandang langit penuh bintang di atas kepalanya. Dia menatap bintang paling terang di sana. Tiba-tiba cahaya bintang itu terlalu menyilaukan matanya dan turunlah kelinci putih. Kelinci kuning tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya; seekor kelinci putih bermata indah yang dikenalnya.

"Kelinci putih berkata, 'Ini bukan salahmu. Aku senang bisa berkenalan denganmu. Terima kasih kau mau menerima pertolonganku dan menjadi temanku'. Lalu kelinci putih kembali ke langit, meninggalkan kelinci kuning yang menangis di tanah. Kelinci kuning tidak menyalahkan dirinya sejak saat itu. Dan setiap malam dia selalu melihat bintang paling terang di langit. Bintang kelinci putih, sahabatnya."

Ichigo menutup buku itu dengan cepat dan kontrol dirinya sudah tidak berfungsi lagi. Dia membiarkan buku itu jatuh ke lantai sementara tangannya menopang kepalanya. Menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Dan tanpa Ichigo sadari, mata kiri Rukia mengeluarkan setitik air mata yang jatuh melewati ujung matanya.

_Kelinci putih yang menyelamatkan kelinci kuning akhirnya mati…_

**NNN**

_**Hari ini hujan**_

Ichirin menatap keluar jendela. Biasanya kalau hujan, dia selalu teringat pada kejadian yang terjadi empat belas tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya masih berumur dua tahun. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, ingatan sewaktu umur dua tahun itu mustahil akan teringat. Tapi ada satu ingatan yang selalu membekas pada memori Ichirin.

_**Hujan**_

Di sana berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam. Dia menoleh ke arah Ichirin lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Dan yang tak pernah Ichirin lupakan adalah matanya yang berwarna violet dan rambutnya yang hitam.

_**Saat itu hujan**_

Mata Ichirin tidak dapat melihat jelas ciri-ciri orang itu. Dia saja lupa-lupa-ingat. Saat Ichirin berumur tujuh tahun dan menanyakan hal itu pada orangtuanya, orangtua Ichirin menjawab dengan gelengan kepala dan mengangkat bahu.

Jika Ichirin menemukan orang itu, dia harus tau kenapa orang itu ada di dekatnya saat dia berumur 2 tahun dan kenapa orang itu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

**NNN**

"GOOD MOO~RNII~NG ICHII―" Lagi-lagi Ichigo bisa menangkis serangan pagi dari ayahnya. Setelah membanting ayahnya ke lantai dia segera turun ke ruang makan.

"Ohayou, Yuzu."

"Ohayou, oniichan. Makan pagi sudah siap," jawab Yuzu.

"Ada apa lagi? Ayah mengacau lagi?" tanya Karin tidak minat. Ichigo mengangguk tidak minat (juga) lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Karin. Mereka makan dengan tenang, begitu pula Isshin. Ichigo mencomot nasi dan lauknya asal. Ini membuat Karin bingung.

"Ichi-nii, kenapa? Makanannya nggak enak?"

"Ah, nggak. Makanannya enak, tenang saja, Yuzu," jawab Ichigo cepat sebelum Yuzu kecewa.

"Oniichan, bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan oniichan mengajak Rukia-neechan main kemari? Aku mau bercerita banyak dengannya," kata Yuzu.

"Tidak bisa, tidak bisa. Rukia banyak tugas dari sekolah."

"Oniichan selalu bilang begitu. Bilang banyak tugaslah, terlalu sibuklah, inilah, itulah… Aku kangen Ruki-neechan!" Ichigo merenung mendengar rengekan Yuzu. Dirinya juga merindukan Rukia, sangat.

"Kapan-kapan dia pasti ke sini. Kalau tugasnya sudah selesai," jawab Ichigo. Sementara itu Isshin sempat memandangnya. Dia menyeruput kopinya pelan. Isshin teringat pembicaraannya dengan Kisuke dua hari yang lalu.

"…_Maaf, Kurosaki-san. Sepertinya memang tidak bisa," kata Kisuke sambil menatap layar di depannya. Isshin juga sedang menatap layar tersebut. Dia memejamkan mata lalu mendesah. Isshin memijat-mijat pelipisnya._

"_Pasti ada sesuatu yang kurang," kilah Isshin masih tidak percaya._

"_Tidak, semua lengkap. Dan kitalah yang terlambat. Penipisan reiatsu Kuchiki-san makin bertambah dari hari ke hari. Orang-orang Soul Society juga sudah berusaha semampunya tapi…kau tau apa maksudku," jelas Kisuke. Isshin sekali lagi memijat pelipisnya._

"_Ini bukan tentang Kuchiki," desisnya. "Ini bukan tentang Kuchiki! Ini tentang Ichigo, anakku! Dia makin buruk dari hari ke hari. Selalu merenung dan tanpa kusadari dia menangis! Aku tidak ingin dia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi!"_

"_Tenanglah, Kurosaki-san. Setidaknya kami sudah berusaha. Yang membuat Rukia sekarang bertahan adalah alat-alat medis manusia dan bantuan shunsun rika Inoue-san. Kita mungkin hanya bisa berharap…"_

Isshin sadar kalau Ichigo sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan hendak pergi ke sekolah bersama adik-adiknya.

"Oi, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menoleh dengan tampang malas.

"Hah? Apa?" Isshin tersenyum lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"_Good luck_!!" teriaknya. Ichigo bingung dengan sikap ayahnya tapi dia akhirnya menjawab dengan senyuman paksa dan kata' ya'. Karin yang mengeluh dengan tindakan ayahnya barusan dan Yuzu yang masih merengek menemani Ichigo yang bertanya-tanya pada sikap Isshin. Isshin masih tersenyum lalu senyumnya pudar.

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa melakukan ini," gumamnya.

**NNN**

Ochi-sensei sedang mati-matian menjelaskan materi pelajaran. Tapi Ichigo tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat itu. Dia beberapa kali memain-mainkan pulpennya. Uryuu yang ada di depannya jadi merasa terganggu.

"Kurosaki, hentikan itu!"

"Apa?"

"Memain-mainkan pulpenmu. Berisik tau!"

"Tutup saja kupingmu! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi."

"Kasihan sekali kau. Begitulah otak yang tidak sering dipakai."

"Apa kata―UGH!!" Ichigo dan Uryuu sama-sama mengaduh. Begitu sadar ternyata Ochi-sensei baru saja memukul kepala mereka dengan buku sejarahnya.

"Sedang apa kalian? Dasar! Aku tau kalian dekat satu sama lain tapi jangan manfaatkan waktu belajar untuk ngobrol akrab begitu!" nasihat Ochi-sensei.

"Kami sama sekali tidak dekat!" protes Ichigo dan Uryuu bersamaan. Lalu _shinigami-badge_ Ichigo berbunyi keras sekali. Uryuu mendengarnya juga. Maka dengan cepat mereka berdua keluar kelas.

"Hei kalian! Mau ke mana?" teriak Ochi-sensei.

"Ke toilet!"

"Apa sebegitu akrabnya kalian harus ke toi―Inoue! Sado! Kalian juga mau ke mana?"

"Toilet! Sakit perut!" teriak Orihime.

"Lagi? Astaga! Apa yang dimakan anak-anak jaman sekarang?" tanya Ochi-sensei.

**NNN**

"Kalian tidak usah ikut juga tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya hollow," kata Ichigo begitu tau kalau Orihime, Chad dan Uryuu juga ikut membolos. Ichigo sekarang sudah berpakaian shinigami.

"Kami juga ingin membantumu, Kurosaki-kun," kata Orihime. Mereka masih terus berlari mencari-cari di mana hollow akan muncul. Dan mereka kaget karena hollow akan muncul di depan pusat perbelanjaan Karakura.

"Bagaimana ini, Kurosaki? Kita tidak bisa mengevakuasi semua orang dengan cepat!" kata Uryuu.

"Aku tau. Sebaiknya―" Mereka telat. Dua hollow besar datang saat itu. Salah satu dari mereka menghancurkan dinding sehingga para warga panik.

"Inoue, Chad, lindungi semua orang! Ishida, bantu aku!" perintah Ichigo. Orihime dan Sado cepat-cepat pergi menyelamatkan yang lain sementara Uryuu dan Ichigo berlari ke arah hollow. Ichigo menyerang tangan salah satu hollow. Hollow itu menjerit kesakitan lalu mulai menyerang balik Ichigo. Ichigo bisa menghindar lalu berusaha menyerang kepala hollow itu. Tapi hollow itu terlalu gesit.

"Sial! Hollow ini menyebalkan sekali!" keluh Ichigo kesal. Sementara itu Uryuu juga belum bisa menembak hollow di depannya dengan tepat. Tanpa disadarinya, di belakang Uryuu muncul hollow baru. Ichigo baru tersadar. Matanya langsung membelalak dan dengan refleks dia berteriak, "Ishida, awas!"

Uryuu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat hollow besar di belakangnya. Orihime berusaha melindunginya dengan santen keshun tapi…

Seorang gadis berambut keriting mendorong Uryuu menepi saat kedua hollow itu melayangkan serangan pada Uryuu. Mereka berempat kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Apalagi Ichigo yang mengenali sosok penyelamat Uryuu tadi.

"Ichirin?" gumam Ichigo dari kejauhan. Ichirin melepaskan pegangannya pada seragam Uryuu. Uryuu juga berusaha duduk saat gadis di depannya sudah tidak menindihnya lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak luka? Maaf, aku mendorongmu terlalu keras," ujar Ichirin dengan nada cepat. Ada semburat merah di pipinya. Uryuu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Uryuu akhirnya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," balas Ichirin sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah kedua hollow yang tadi menyerang Uryuu. "Lagi-lagi monster itu ada."

"Lagi-lagi? Kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya Uryuu.

"Ya, sejak aku berumur tiga tahun, bukan hanya kamu saja yang bisa kulihat," jawab Ichirin. Ichirin lalu menatap Ichigo dan matanya membulat. "Itu…Ichigo?"

"Kau kenal Kurosaki?" Ichirin mengangguk.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit sial itu," cibir Ichirin. Dua hollow penyerang Uryuu mulai mendekati mereka. Uryuu mendecak sambil maju untuk bersiap menyerang mereka. Lalu dia baru sadar kalau tangan kanannya terkilir.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

"Biarkan aku saja," kata Ichirin. Dia maju dan berdiri di depan Uryuu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Cepat menyingkir! Mereka bisa melukaimu! Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya!" perintah Uryuu.

"Aku bisa mengalahkannya. Aku bukan hanya bisa melihat tapi bisa mengalahkan monster seperti itu," jawab Ichirin sambil berpaling ke belakang. Uryuu tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Ichirin tapi yang jelas dia cemas dengan situasi sekarang ini.

Ichirin mengangkat tangannya sehingga sejajar dengan dadanya. Ichirin menggapai udara seakan sedang memegang sesuatu. Dan mata Uryuu menangkap sesuatu. Tangan Ichirin yang semula kosong tiba-tiba terdapat pedang dalam genggamannya. Ichigo juga menyadari ada perubahan reiatsu. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber reiatsu dan melihat Ichirin di sana, memegang zanpakutou.

"Ichirin?" ucapnya. Ichirin membuka sarung zanpakutou-nya dan mengeluarkan pedang dari situ. Ichirin mengacungkan zanpakutou-nya dan menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"_Hiraku, Hanabira_!" Zanpakutou biasa yang semula digenggam Ichirin berubah. Pedangnya berpendar ungu muda. Dan di ujung pegangan pedangnya terdapat satu pita merah panjang dengan dua lonceng kecil. Sementara itu terdapat pita merah yang mengikat beberapa helai rambut Ichirin di sebelah kiri.

Ichigo melihat perubahan zanpakutou Ichirin. Apakah Ichirin shinigami? Tapi dia tidak memakai shihakushou seperti Ichigo. Apakah Ichirin salah satu dari Vaizard?

"_Hitotsu, Hanamichi_." Dalam sekejap mata, hollow-hollow di depan Ichirin kalah. Mereka menghilang. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah hollow satunya yang sedang menyerang Ichigo. Dengan menggunakan shunpo, Ichirin berada di depan Ichigo. Ichigo terbelalak melihat seorang gadis berambut keriting tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya.

"_Hanamichi_," bisik Ichirin. Dan darah mengucur dari hollow tersebut lalu menghilang. Ichigo menatap semuanya dalam diam. Ichirin berbalik dan menatap Ichigo. Mata Ichirin membulat saat melihat pakaian yang dipakai Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Orihime sambil mendekati Ichigo. Chad dan Uryuu juga berlari mendekatinya.

"Yah, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Ishida-kun, sepertinya kau terluka."

"Ya," jawab Uryuu. Orihime dengan sigap menggunakan soten kisshun-nya. Ichigo menatap Ichirin di depannya. Dia harus menunduk karena Ichirin lebih pendek daripada Ichigo.

"Kamu kenapa―"

"―Beli di mana baju itu?" potong Ichirin. Ichigo sempat ingin menyela tapi akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Ini pakaian shinigami, shihakushou. Tidak dijual di manapun," jawab Ichigo. Dengan gerakan cepat, Ichirin memegang bagian kerah pakaian Ichigo lalu menariknya dekat ke matanya.

"Bohong! Ini pasti dijual, kan? Ada yang memakai baju ini selain kamu," paksa Ichirin.

"Shinigami tidak hanya satu tapi banyak! Kau pernah lihat shinigami sebelumnya?" Ichirin tidak menjawab. Tangannya menyentuh kepala kanannya. Tiba-tiba terlintas gadis yang memakai shihakushou di benaknya. Gadis bermata violet yang selama ini selalu membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku tidak tau," gumam Ichirin tidak jelas tapi Ichigo menganggapnya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Orihime sadar kalau suasananya menegang maka dia berusaha memecah keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan ini.

"Anu, apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Orihime hati-hati. Ichigo memperhatikan Chad, Uryuu, dan Ichirin.

"Tidak, kami tidak terluka," jawab Ichigo cepat. "Sebaiknya kita cepat kembali ke kelas. Ochi-sensei juga pasti marah besar."

"Ah, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," kata Ichirin. Dia segera berlari meninggalkan mereka berempat. Rasa penasaran Ichigo terhadap Ichirin semakin memuncak. Siapa sebenarnya Ichirin dan kenapa dia mempunyai zanpakutou? Sepertinya Ichigo akan digerogoti rasa penasarannya malam ini.

* * *

_**Arigatou minna-saaan!! Makasih buat yang udah baca. Jangan lupa R&R ya???**_

_**Dan makasih juga buat yang masukin cerita ini ke fav story. Aku sungguh terharu... Domo arigatou!!**_

_**Pokoknya makasih buat semuanya!! Jaaa.......

* * *

**_

_**Ke manakah KON??! (Sambungan dari **_**The Bleeding Bride**_**)**_

**Saat Hitoshi keluar dari tubuh Ichigo, tanpa Ichigo dan Rukia sadari, Kon masuk ke lubang selokan. Karena Kon yang saat itu berbentuk permen, tidak bisa berteriak minta tolong. Dua hari kemudian baru ditemukan Urahara. Tragisnya, Ichigo lupa sama sekali pada Kon.**

**"Dasar sial!" rutuk Kon.**


	8. Daun Gingko dan Kunangkunang

_**Ah, akhirnya chapter selanjutnya sudah selesai!! banzai!!!**_

_**semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian. oca!!!**_

* * *

_Yang dilihatnya adalah padang rumput yang luas. Padang rumput berlangit biru itu sangat indah. Rukia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia menatap sekeliling lalu tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan desah angin, Rukia berlari menantang angin sehingga baju terusannya yang berwarna putih menari-nari tertiup angin. Dia membentangkan tangannya, seakan terbang jika berlari kencang seperti itu sambil tertawa-tawa. Perasaan Rukia sangat ringan saat itu._

_Rukia lalu menyadari kalau Ichigo berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berlari. Senyum Rukia makin lebar, dia berlari lebih cepat ke arah Ichigo._

_Namun, semakin dia berlari ke arah Ichigo, Ichigo semakin menjauh. Rukia bingung dan mempercepat langkahnya namun dia tidak kunjung dekat dengan Ichigo. Rukia baru sadar kalau di belakangnya ada sebuah bayangan besar hitam sedang mengejarnya. Langit yang tadinya sangat cerah berubah mendung. Rukia ketakutan. Napasnya terengah-engah dan tangannya berusaha menggapai tangan Ichigo yang terjulur ke arahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa mencapai tangan Ichigo._

_Dan ketakutannya memuncak saat bayangan itu membentuk tangan dan menggenggam kaki Rukia erat. Seolah ingin menariknya ke dalam tanah yang paling bawah. Agar hilang dan tidak bisa diselamatkan oleh Ichigo._

_Tidak ada yang tau tentang ini. Tidak ada yang tau kalau Rukia berteriak minta tolong dalam mimpinya. Yang mereka tau hanya Rukia yang tertidur lelap di ranjangnya. Orang lain tidak tau, betapa menderitanya Rukia di alam bawah sadarnya sendiri. Rukia membutuhkan tangan untuk diraihnya agar bisa selamat. Selamat dari kematian yang datang begitu cepat dari perkiraannya._

**XxX**

**Chapter 7 : Daun Gingko dan Kunang-kunang**

Tidak terasa sudah hari minggu. Ichigo yang sudah selesai mandi segera pergi ke ruang makan. Di sana Yuzu dan Karin sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Lho, mana ayah?" tanya Ichigo saat dia sadar kalau ayahnya tidak ada sama sekali.

"Nggak tau. Katanya dia mau menjenguk anak temannya yang sakit di rumah sakit," jawab Yuzu. Ichigo mengangguk pelan. Dia mengambil selembar roti dan selai coklat.

"Banyak sekali teman-teman kita yang sakit ya?" gumam Ichigo. Karin menatap kakaknya bingung. "Dirawat di rumah sakit, lagi."

"Memangnya teman Ichi nii ada yang sakit? Siapa?" tanya Karin.

"Hanya teman," jawab Ichigo singkat. Dia mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat lalu beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku harus pergi. Bilang pada ayah kalau aku ke rumah teman."

"Lagi? Onii-chan! Jangan sering main di luar! Nanti ayah―"

"―Percuma Yuzu, dia sudah pergi." Yuzu mendengus pelan lalu kembali duduk di kursi. Dia menopang dagunya di atas meja.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, ayah dan onii-chan jadi jarang di rumah. Aku kangen mereka."

"Kita kan, masih serumah. Tidak ada yang perlu dirindukan," komentar Karin dingin. Meskipun dirinya juga memikirkan kedua orang yang menyusahkan Yuzu itu. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa mereka jadi aneh setelah hampir sebulan berlalu? Terkadang Karin melihat Ichigo yang menatap keluar jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan sedih. Dan tanpa disadari ayahnya, Karin selalu menangkap wajah sedih ayahnya saat melirik Ichigo.

"Mereka benar-benar menyusahkan," keluh Karin tanpa sadar. Yuzu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Karin bingung. "Aku hanya menggumam sendiri."

**NNN**

Ichigo langsung berlari ke toko bunga. Dia membuka pintu toko tersebut dan disambut oleh senyum hangat Yuri. Ichigo juga melihat Ichirin meliriknya tapi dia langsung pura-pura membetulkan letak karangan bunga.

"Selamat datang, Kurosaki-kun. Hari ini krisan putih lagi?" sapa Yuri hangat. Ichigo mengangguk. Dia mendekati Ichirin yang sedang berada di deretan bunga krisan. Ichirin sendiri mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, kenapa dirinya bisa ada di deretan krisan.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu, tentang banyak hal," bisik Ichigo, langsung pada pokok masalah. Ichirin sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Ichigo, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Ya, ya. Tapi aku tidak bisa kalau sekarang. Aku punya banyak sekali urusan apalagi kau memohon untuk berbicara denganku di sini."

"Aku tidak memohon!" desis Ichigo kesal. Ichirin dengan cepat meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sambil mendesis. Ichigo yang sadar kalau suaranya meninggi, berdeham sambil menengok sekilas ke belakang. Benar saja, Yuri memandang mereka penuh curiga dengan mata disipitkan. Ichigo kembali memperhatikan deretan bunga krisan di depannya.

"Pokoknya aku ingin semuanya jelas. Aku juga tidak ingin kau memendam semuanya sendirian." Ichirin terdiam. Mereka memang berbisik tapi tidak saling bertatap muka. Ichirin bersyukur karena dia tidak ingin Ichigo mendapati ekspresi Ichirin sekarang.

"Ya, akan kuusahakan," jawab Ichirin sekenanya. Ichigo dengan cepat mengambil setangkai krisan putih di depan Ichirin. Sebelum Ichigo meninggalkannya ke kasir, dia sekali lagi berbisik.

"Kau menghalangi bunganya." Ichigo lalu bergegas ke kasir. Tanpa Ichigo sadari, Ichirin tersenyum. Dia memandangi seikat bunga krisan putih di depannya. Dia mendengar sekilas Yuri dan Ichigo berbincang-bincang. Saat Ichigo membuka pintu toko, Ichirin melirik ke arah Ichigo. Yang dilihatnya adalah punggungnya yang lebar. Punggung seorang lelaki.

**NNN**

Kamar 3.4

Ichigo membuka pintu ruangan itu sekali lagi. Dari hari ke hari bau ruangan tersebut makin menusuk hatinya. Bau rumah sakit selalu menyebalkan. Ichigo menyadari kalau ada setangkai bunga carnation di vas kecil yang biasanya menjadi tempat krisan putih yang dibawakan Ichigo. Ichigo mendapati secarik kertas kecil yang ditindih vas tersebut. Karena rasa penasarannya, dia mengambil kertas tersebut lalu membacanya.

_Semoga cepat sembuh_

"Hanya itu?' komentar Ichigo. Dia memeriksa kertas tersebut, membolak-baliknya tapi tidak ada tulisan lain selain kalimat itu. Padahal Ichigo berharap bisa mengetahui nama pengirim bunga tersebut. Akhirnya dia meredam rasa penasarannya dan mulai meletakkan krisannya bersebelahan dengan carnation pink itu.

Ichigo menarik kursi di dekat ranjang Rukia. Rukia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Lagi-lagi Ichigo hanya duduk di situ tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dia sesekali melirik ke arah Rukia.

"Kau tau kalau aku selalu membawa krisan putih untukmu?" Ichigo mengatakan itu sambil menatap mata Rukia yang tertutup. "Bukankah kau suka bunga itu? Kenapa kau tidak bangun saja dan melihat bunga itu? Kota sudah sedikit berubah, kau pasti tidak menyadarinya."

Ichigo mendengar napas Rukia yang susah payah dia hirup. Hati Ichigo nyeri bersamaan dengan napas Rukia yang terputus-putus. Ichigo memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Kau tau, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis cerewet. Jujur saja, aku merasa dia mirip sekali denganmu. Matanya, cara bicaranya, cara memakinya dan sifatnya yang lain. Tapi rambut dan warna matanya sangat beda denganmu." Ichigo menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Mungkin, kau harus melihatnya suatu saat nanti."

Ichigo menatap keluar jendela besar yang ada di depannya. Kamar ini berada di gedung yang bersebelahan dengan taman belakang rumah sakit. Maka dia bisa melihat pemandangan taman belakang yang memang sangat indah. Seingatnya, di taman itulah dia bertemu Ichirin. Ya, saat itu mereka bertubrukan dan saling mengumpat satu sama lain. Dan saat itu juga kalau Ichigo menilai Ichirin sebagai kembaran Rukia. Karena mereka memang mirip.

Daun-daun maple yang berwarna merah mulai menghiasi tanah. Sementara daun gingko yang kekuningan masih beterbangan ke sana-kemari. Meskipun Ichigo masih di dalam ruangan ini, dia bisa merasakan udara segar musim gugur yang masuk melalui ventilasi. Inilah keindahan musim gugur, begitu pikir Ichigo.

"Rukia, mungkin kau akan senang melihat ini. Di sini pemandangannya indah sekali," ujar Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia.

Saat ini saja, dia bersyukur bisa menikmati suasana seperti ini bersama Rukia. Dia tidak protes akan keadaan Rukia yang seperti ini. Setidaknya dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan.

Rasa rindu mendalam pada orang yang dicintainya…

**NNN**

Ichirin berjalan pelan-pelan di jalanan kota Karakura. Sesekali dia bersembunyi lalu berjalan lagi sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Ichirin sedang memandang Uryuu, cowok yang disukainya. Diam-diam Ichirin selalu memperhatikannya. Ichirin selalu melihat Uryuu di toko bunga saat pulang sekolah karena memang toko bunga itu searah dengan rumah Uryuu. Maka Ichirin selalu memperhatikannya dan lama-lama menjadi rasa suka.

Sepertinya Uryuu juga merasakan kalau ada seseorang (baca:Ichirin) mengikutinya, maka dia menoleh dan saat itu Ichirin bersembunyi di tempat-tempat terdekat.

"Tapi bisa-bisa aku dikira stalker yang fanatik," gumam Ichirin. "Ah, sudahlah! Lagipula kenapa aku mengikutinya terus?"

Ichirin lalu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah dia yakin Uryuu sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Dia lalu mendesah lega. "Fuh, hampir saja…"

"Hampir kenapa?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"OWAAA!" Ichirin sontak berteriak kaget dan segera menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara. Ichirin yang sudah bisa mengatur keterkejutannya berubah menjadi kemarahan. "Kau! Kenapa kau ada di sini―tidak! Yang benar, apa kau tau apa kaulakukan barusan?! Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?" bentak Ichirin.

"Yah, aku ada di belakangmu dari tadi, sebenarnya. Tadi aku memanggil-manggil tapi kau tidak dengar juga. Makanya aku menghampirimu, tau-tau kamu malah bicara sendiri," kata Ichigo. Pipi Ichirin langsung memerah.

"Seberapa banyak yang kaudengar?"

"Entahlah. Pokoknya aku hanya melihat bibirmu bergerak-gerak. Suaramu tidak terdengar―ah! Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, dari tadi kamu melakukan hal mencurigakan. Kamu sebenarnya apa? Stalker?"

"Ya, ya, itu! Itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu! Apa kamu melihat semuanya atau tidak? Ah, ternyata kau melihat semuanya… Bagaimana ini? Bisa gawat," kata Ichirin dengan suara yang makin lama makin mengecil. Dia takut kalau Ichigo tau bahwa sebenarnya dia memata-matai Uryuu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun kalau kamu ini sebenarnya stalker," hibur Ichigo salah sangka.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" potong Ichirin garang. Dia mengambil napas lalu mulai bertanya. "Apa kau tau kalau aku memperhatikan seseorang?"

"Oh, berarti kau sta―eh, maksudku, tidak, aku tidak melihat kamu memata-matai―eh, memperhatikan orang," kata Ichigo sambil meralat beberapa katanya saat menyadari Ichirin menatapnya ganas. "Pokoknya, kamu ini melakukan hal yang mengerikan! Kau tau kalau aku juga ngeri melihatmu seperti itu?"

Ichirin mendecakkan lidahnya. "Itu sih bukan urusanmu."

Ichigo merengut kesal setelah mendapat jawaban dari Ichirin tadi. Tiba-tiba dia teringat satu hal lagi yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Ichirin. "Kenapa tadi kamu mengikuti Ishida?"

Mata Ichirin membelalak bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Katanya kau tidak melihatku menatap seorangpun!"

"Aku bilang begitu?"

"Kamu mengatakan itu tadi!"

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lalu terkekeh. "Haha, maaf. Aku lupa."

"Cih, dasar bodoh! Jangan katakan hal yang tadi pada siapapun!" ancam Ichirin. Ichigo menatapnya bingung.

"Iya. Memang ken―oooh!" Ichigo mulai mengerti sekarang. Wajah Ichirin makin memerah saat itu juga. "Kau suka Ishida? Tidak dapat dipercaya…"

"Berisik! Aku tidak perlu komentar darimu!" potong Ichirin sambil memukul-mukul Ichigo. Ichigo yang mengaduh membuat Ichirin menghentikan pukulannya. Ichigo yang tadinya meringis kini terdiam. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Kau punya janji denganku kan?"

"Hah?" gumam Ichirin.

"Aku pernah berkata padamu kalau aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Sekarang aku punya banyak waktu dan dilihat dari 'kegiatan'mu barusan," kata Ichigo sambil menatap Ichirin yang cemberut, "sepertinya kau juga punya banyak waktu.

Ichirin tidak bisa menolak, tentu saja. Akhirnya dia hanya mendesah pasrah dan berkata, "Ya, terserah kau sajalah!"

**NNN**

Sebenarnya ini adalah tempat yang cukup menyakitkan. Tempat di mana Masaki meninggal. Tapi Ichigo rindu akan tempat ini maka dia memutuskan datang ke sini, dengan Ichirin. Saat itu sudah sore. Langit sudah berwarna jingga kemerahan dengan suara burung terbang sebagai pemecah kesunyian. Ichigo dan Ichirin duduk bersebelahan dalam diam. Mereka menatap air sungai yang mengalir pelan. Beberapa ekor capung terbang ke sana kemari.

Ichigo mendesah. Dia ingin sekali bicara tapi tidak tau harus memulainya dari mana. Saat dia sudah akan membuka mulut, Ichirin sudah mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sejak aku berumur tiga tahun, aku bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang," kata Ichirin sambil terus melihat ke depan. Ichigo menelan pertanyaannya untuk sementara sambil menatap ke arah yang sama, aliran sungai di depan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Jujur saja, aku cukup takut saat aku bisa melihat semuanya. Dan kekuatan dengan pedang itu―aku mendapatkannya lima tahun setelahnya. Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba aku memegang pedang yang semula tidak ada di tanganku. Lalu pedang itu memanggil-manggil namaku. Dia yang memberitauku namanya. Ya, zanpakutou-ku bernama Hanabira. Nama yang sangat cantik, bukan?"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kekuatan shinigami? Apakah sebelumnya kau pernah ditransfer kekuatan shinigami?" tanya Ichigo.

Ichirin menggeleng. "Tidak. Tau-tau aku sudah mempunyai kekuatan ini. Aku juga kaget saat mengetahui kalau aku mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku sudah tau kekuatan ini sejak berumur tujuh tahun tapi aku menolak kekuatan ini dan menyegelnya dalam diriku."

"Lalu kenapa kekuatan shinigami-mu ada lagi?" tanya Ichigo masih bingung.

"Sejak kecelakaan pesawat yang kutumpangi, kekuatan shinigamiku muncul lagi," jawab Ichirin sambil tersenyum kecil. Ichigo terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Kedua orangtuaku memang tidak selamat tapi aku selamat dan masih hidup. Katanya saat itu keadaanku sangat kritis makanya dokter sangat takjub saat aku bisa sembuh hanya dalam beberapa hari. Ternyata kekuatan shinigami-ku muncul lagi dan menyembuhkan semua lukaku."

Ichigo menunduk. "Maaf, soal orangtuamu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit masa lalumu," sesal Ichigo.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin memberitaukanmu sedetil mungkin agar kau mengerti semua yang kubeberkan," kata Ichirin sambil tersenyum sungguh-sungguh. Tanpa terasa langit sudah gelap. Capung-capung merah yang tadi beterbangan diganti oleh kunang-kunang dengan cahaya kuning berpendar. Ichirin berdiri, Ichigo pun ikut berdiri. Ichirin menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan Ichigo cukup takjub oleh pemandangan indah yang dilihatnya. Pemandangan Ichirin dengan latar belakang sungai dan kunang-kunang yang terbang dengan cahaya berpendar.

"Mulai sekarang, kau mengenaliku sebagai Kinoshita Ichirin, bukan Nohana Ichirin."

"Hah?" Ichigo melontarkan satu kata yang refleks dia keluarkan. Ichirin tersenyum. "Kenapa Kinoshita? Bukankah margamu Nohana?"

"Ya, tapi sejak dua hari yang lalu namaku diubah menjadi Kinoshita lagi."

"Lagi?"

"Orangtua kandungku bermarga Kinoshita. Lalu karena mereka berdua meninggal, aku diangkat anak oleh sebuah keluarga bermarga Nohana. Awalnya aku selalu mengenalkan diri pada orang lain dengan marga Nohana. Tapi aku memohon pada mereka agar aku memakai marga keluargaku yang sebenarnya untuk terakhir kali. Ayah angkatku adalah orang yang baik. Dia mengerti kalau aku sangat menginginkan marga Kinoshita melekat pada namaku.

"Lagipula kalau aku menikah nanti, nama margaku takkan berguna. Makanya aku ingin mengganti nama margaku menjadi Kinoshita. Setelah selesai mengubah margaku dua hari yang lalu secara hukum, aku mulai mengganti nama marga di data kesiswaan. Pokoknya sangat merepotkan," jelas Ichirin sambil tersenyum makin lebar. Entah kenapa senyum di wajah gadis itu menular sehingga Ichigo juga ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Ichigo mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Yoroshiku."

"Kinoshita Ichirin. Yoroshiku mo," ujar Ichirin sambil menerima uluran tangan Ichigo. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

**Rukia's**

_Kenapa semuanya hitam? Di mana aku? Mana yang lain?_

_Apa ini? Kenapa tanganku terasa hangat?_

_Rasanya, ada yang memegang tanganku. Hangat dan lembut. Tapi kenapa terasa jauh?_

**NNN**

Aizen menatap layar bening di depannya. Gambar-gambar Ichirin yang ditayangkan di layar itu muncul satu persatu. Saat Ichirin memanggil pedangnya dan mengubah zanpakutou ke bentuk shikai. Aizen lalu tersenyum makin lebar.

"Kau tentu sudah melihatnya," kata Aizen yang ditujukan pada pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Gadis itu mempunyai kekuatan langka yang kaucari sejak dulu. Dan gadis itu sangat kita butuhkan. Bukan begitu, Edouard?"

"Ya," kata pria berambut hitam di belakang Aizen. Matanya bahkan lebih kejam daripada mata Aizen. "Gadis itulah yang kubutuhkan."

"Kau harus cepat sebelum," Aizen memperhatikan rekaman Ichirin yang berubah menjadi gambar Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryuu dan Chad, "mereka merebutnya terlebih dahulu."

* * *

_**makasih buat yang udah bacaaa....**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**dan kayaknya chapter selanjutnya bakal lama karena lagi pendek akal. hihihi! sekali lagi makasih..**_

_**OCA!!!**_


	9. ALONE EN LA VIDA

**_jengjengjeeeeng!! akhirnya apdet juga chap 8 waiting for you! emang lama banget ngapdetnya, abis author-nya kebanyakan mikir (dilemparin tomat)  
tapi aku bener-bener minta maap, hontou ni gomenasai!!!  
anyway, on the way, busway... harap dibaca dan ingeeet! waiting for you punyanya hikari, burichi punyanya tite kubo-sensei!!_**

**_***_**

**_***_**

**_***  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : ALONE EN LA VIDA**

_Rukia membuka matanya. Sekarang dia berada di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi bunga krisan putih. Rukia seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, karena seingatnya dia baru saja dikejar oleh sebuah bayangan hitam besar dan tenggelam di dalamnya. Tapi saat tersadar, dia malah berada di tempat seindah ini._

_Rukia berjalan pelan lalu saking bahagianya, dia berlari. Krisan-krisan putih itu bergoyang mengikuti arah Rukia berlari. Perasaan Rukia jadi lebih baik sekarang._

_Rukia lalu menangkap seseorang yang sedang berbaring di atas krisan-krisan putih sambil memejamkan mata, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia mengenakan gaun putih yang sama dengan Rukia dan Rukia merasa matanya juga sama. Hanya rambut keriting hitam gadis itu yang berbeda dari Rukia. Rukia berjalan ke arah gadis itu namun belum ada lima langkah, gadis itu membuka mata, menoleh ke arah Rukia. Air mukanya yang tenang, matanya yang tegas; lalu gadis itu berkata, "Jangan kembali," dengan suara lembut tapi menyakitkan._

_Lalu, entah halusinasi atau apa, kelopak-kelopak bunga krisan berguguran dan tertiup angin. Rukia merasa berada dalam ribuan kelopak krisan putih. Sepertinya dirinya yang terlihat hanyut, gadis itu juga hanyut dan tidak terlihat lagi…_

_###  
_

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu dan Ichirin sedang mengejar-ngejar hollow yang tiba-tiba muncul di kota Karakura. Hollow-nya memang ada satu tapi dia punya sekutu kecil yang jumlahnya banyak sekali dan berpencar ke segala arah. Kasusnya sama seperti Shrieker hanya saja tidak ada bom mini yang bisa diledakkan oleh lidah.

Ichirin sudah dua minggu ini ikut membantu Ichigo membasmi para hollow. Sebenarnya Ichigo merasa terbantu oleh adanya Ichirin.

"Sial kau, makhluk kecil! Jangan berlari ke sana-kemari!" teriak Ichigo jengkel sambil terus mengejar hollow kecil itu. Ichirin mendesah mengejek.

"Kalau kamu hanya mengumpat, tidak akan ada gunanya! Dasar bodoh!" Ichirin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi zanpakutou-nya (yang sudah dalam bentuk shikai) dan berteriak, "_Futatsu, Renkon_!" lalu menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah. Seketika tanah bergetar dan muncul akar-akar kecil yang mengikat tubuh hollow-hollow kecil itu. Ichirin mengangkat pedangnya dari tanah lalu menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kamu katakan?" ejek Ichirin sambil menyeringai.

Ichigo mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. "Ya, ya, terima kasih! Kau senang?" Hollow-hollow kecil itu lalu berpendar dan berubah menjadi serpihan lalu menghilang. Ichigo dan Ichirin mencari hollow kecil lainnya. Saat akan berbelok di pertigaan, tau-tau di sisi lain ada Uryuu yang sedang melepaskan tembakannya dan hampir mengenai tubuh Ichigo.

"WUAA!!" teriak Ichigo sambil mundur secara tiba-tiba. Ini membuat Ichirin yang berlari di belakangnya tertubruk dan jatuh. "Ishida! Kalau mau menembak, hati-hati!"

"Aduduh! Sakit, Ichigo!" umpat Ichirin kesal.

"Mana kutau kau ada di situ, Kurosaki!" teriak Uryuu kesal karena dia disalahkan.

"Setidaknya kau harus lihat keadaannya! Dasar payah!"

"Kau yang payah! Ishida tidak tau kau ada di sini, Ichigo!" bela Ichirin yang belum berdiri. Ichigo menatap Ichirin sengit.

"Ha? Kau mau apa, Kinoshita-sama? Aku tau perasaanmu tapi jangan membelanya saat aku mengumpatnya," kata Ichigo dengan nada melecehkan. Wajah Ichirin berubah merah dan segera bangun lalu menempeleng kepala Ichigo keras.

"Jangan bilang-bilang, baka! Kalau dia dengar, aku bisa malu dan tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya!"

"Kau duluan yang membuatku mengatakannya, aho! Jangan pernah campuri urusanku dengan Ishida! Mengerti?"

"Memangnya kau siapa? Ibunya?" Ichigo sudah akan meremas Ichirin kalau saja hollow-hollow kecil lainnya tidak datang saat itu. Hollow-hollow itu melewati Ichigo dan Ichirin, sebagian melompati kepala Ichigo dan membuatnya kesakitan. Kesakitan Ichigo lalu berubah menjadi kemarahan.

"Ah, hollow cebol sialan! Kemari kalian!!" teriak Ichigo kesal. Ichirin berlari mengejar Ichigo dan hollow-hollow kecil itu.

"Tunggu Ichigo! Tung―akh! Apa dia bodoh?" umpat Ichirin kesal. Dia tidak sadar kalau hollow besar mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan saat Ichirin menoleh, dia tidak punya waktu untuk menangkis serangan hollow itu tapi dia diselamatkan Uryuu. Matanya terbelalak saat itu juga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kinoshita-san?" tanya Uryuu. Ichirin menunduk lalu mengangguk pelan. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kurosaki!!"

"Ada apa?!" teriak Ichigo.

"Harusnya kau menjaga dia! Bukannya jadi ceroboh dan membiarkan yang lain terluka!"

"A-aku kan tidak tau! Hei, jangan memalingkan wajah kalau aku sedang bicara!"

Uryuu sekali lagi tersenyum menyesal pada Ichirin lalu pergi. Ichirin merasa kalau pipinya pasti berwarna merah sekarang. Dia baru sadar kalau Ichigo memperhatikannya.

"Kau pasti senang, kan?"

"Yaa, mungkin begitu," jawab Ichirin sekenanya. "Hollow-nya sudah mati. Bukankah sekarang kau masih ada jam sekolah?"

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu, aku mau pergi dulu." Ichigo sudah berjalan dua langkah namun terhenti. Dia menoleh ke arah Ichirin. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah jam segini SMA Oonan juga masih ada jam pelajaran?"

Ichirin tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memalingkan wajah sesaat lalu menatap Ichigo. "Tenang saja, aku juga pasti ke sekolah kok! Tidak perlu mencemaskan aku," katanya sambil tersenyum paksa. Ichirin mulai berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Ichigo pergi.

Untuk sesaat Ichigo merenung. Tadi dia menangkap kilatan sedih dari mata Ichirin. Kilatan yang juga pernah ditangkapnya saat tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ichirin saat berangkat sekolah waktu itu. Kesedihan yang dipendamnya sendiri. Ichigo seperti merasakan desiran halus di dadanya. _Perasaan apa ini?_

_Tentu saja, dia mirip Rukia…_

Ichigo menatap punggung Ichirin yang belum terlalu jauh. Dia lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berteriak.

"ICHIRIIIN!!" teriak Ichigo. Ichirin sampai terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Ichigo yang mampu merusak gendang telinga itu. Dengan kesal, dia menoleh.

"Apa?!" tanyanya sangar.

"KALAU KAU PUNYA MASALAH, JANGAN DIPENDAM SENDIRIAN! KAU ITU KUAT, TAU!! SETIDAKNYA, CERITAKAN JUGA PADAKU ATAU IWAMOTO-SAN!" Ichigo berhenti berteriak lalu terbatuk-batuk. Ichirin yang sempat diam mendengar kata-kata Ichigo jadi tersenyum geli melihat Ichigo yang batuk-batuk. "INGAT YA! CERITAKAN!"

Ichigo lalu berlari lagi ke arah sekolahnya. Ichirin menatap punggung Ichigo yang makin lama makin menjauh. Tatapannya juga berubah.

_Dari dulu sampai sek__arang, hanya dia yang mengerti…  
Dia satu-satunya yang menyuruhku untuk menceritakan masalahku  
Dia yang bilang kalau aku ini kuat  
Dan hanya dia yang menasihatiku sambil berteriak sampai terbatuk-batuk  
Dari dulu sampai sekarang, hanya dia yang melakukan hal itu padaku…_

Ichirin lalu sadar kalau jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Tangannya entah kenapa juga menegang. Ichirin menatap tangannya yang menegang. _Perasaan apa ini?_

**NNN**

Ichigo memperhatikan papan tulis. Ochi-sensei lagi-lagi menjelaskan pelajaran asal-asalan. Ichigo juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajarannya. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah Rukia. Dia berpikir untuk menjenguk Rukia lagi.

_Rukia…  
Rukia…  
Rukia…  
__Ichirin_―

Ichigo tersentak dari lamunannya sendiri. Kenapa wajah Ichirin terbesit dalam benaknya? Tidak, itu pasti bukan Ichirin. Yang ada di pikirannya Rukia. Pasti Ichigo salah mengira kalau Rukia adalah Ichirin karena wajah mereka hampir sama.

Atau itu memang Ichirin?

Ichigo mengusap pelipisnya pelan. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau bayangan dalam benaknya tadi benar-benar Rukia. Bukan Ichirin, bukan siapapun…

**NNN**

Ichirin menatap langit dari jendela kelasnya. Pelajaran bahasa jepang kuno yang disukainya tidak dia perhatikan. Kejadian tadi siang masih membekas dia ingatannya.

Tadi dia sangat senang saat Uryuu menyelamatkannya. Saat itu dia benar-benar dekat dengan Uryuu. Ichirin merasa dirinya kecil saat Uryuu melindunginya. Ichirin juga bisa melihat mata Uryuu lebih dekat. Ichirin benar-benar senang saat itu.

Dan Ichigo…

Ichirin ingat betul kalau tadi dia hampir berhenti bernapas saat Ichigo menatapnya tulus. Jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat saat Ichigo menyemangatinya. Benar-benar perasaan aneh. Ichirin merasa kalau seluruh badannya menegang saat Ichigo pergi meninggalkannya.

Perasaan apa itu?

Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah merasakan itu saat berada di dekat Uryuu. Lalu kenapa dengannya saat dia bersama Ichigo?

"Masa bodoh! Kenapa aku memikirkannya?" gerutu Ichirin lalu mulai menulis di buku catatannya.

**NNN**

Isshin membuka pintu kamar 3.4. Dilihatnya seorang gadis tertidur di atas ranjang bersprei putih. Gadis berambut hitam itu terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Dahinya mengerut dan beberapa bulir keringat turun dari pelipisnya. Isshin merasa prihatin melihat gadis itu. Seikat bunga carnation pink dipegangnya di tangan kanannya. Dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk, Isshin akhirnya masuk ke ruangan itu.

Dia meletakkan seikat carnation itu di meja. Dia membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja.

"Kau…Kuchiki Rukia yang selalu berakting di depanku kan?" Suara Isshin terdengar seperti bisikan. Rukia yang tertidur tidak memberikan respon apapun. Isshin mendesah lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yah, aku ke sini bukan karena ingin marah-marah atau semacamnya. Aku hanya ingin menemui salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Soul Society. Sebagai sesama shinigami, pertemuan seperti ini benar-benar suatu kebanggaan bagi saya," kata Isshin.

"Aku…ke sini bukan karena hal itu juga. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang selalu Ichigo lakukan di sini, apa yang selalu Ichigo pikirkan di sini. Oh, ya, kau juga temannya kan? Bagaimana Ichigo menurutmu? Hahaha, kau pasti menilainya sebagai orang yang seenaknya dan sangat kasar. Dia itu memang asli turunan dariku," celoteh Isshin. Dia menyadari kalau Rukia sudah agak tenang lalu Isshin tersenyum.

"Aku yakin dia telah merepotkanmu. Maaf kalau dia terlalu merepotkanmu. Tapi sepertinya anak itu senang sekali bersamamu. Aku tidak tau, baru saat dia bersamamu, aku bisa melihatnya bahagia." Isshin menggantungkan kata-katanya. Dia menunduk. "Kumohon, bangunlah dari tidurmu. Ini semua demi anakku. Kau pasti sedih melihatnya murung setiap saat, bukan? Dan―"

Isshin merasa matanya panas. Tanpa disadarinya, mata kanan Rukia mengeluarkan sebutir air mata. "Hiduplah lebih lama, demi anakku―tidak! Demi orang yang sudah berbagi ikatan denganmu. Orang yang kaucintai!"

Saat itu, Rukia yang ada dalam mimpi ikut menangis.

**NNN**

Ichirin dengan enggan menyapu ruang kelas. Tadi Ichirin harus mengurus beberapa perihal tentang tugasnya yang sudah tertinggal banyak. Apalagi sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester sudah mulai. Ichirin tidak bisa bersantai-santai terus.

"Hei, Nohana! Kau teruskan saja bagianku. Jangan bolos dari piket ya?" kata salah satu perempuan berambut coklat sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Tenang saja," jawab Ichirin. Dia mendengus saat orang itu sudah tidak ada di kelas lagi.

Nohana

Sudah diberitaukan kepala sekolah kalau marganya saat ini Kinoshita, bukan Nohana. Tapi orang-orang malah lupa dan masih memanggilnya Nohana.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, semua orang menganggap remeh Ichirin. Hanya karena ia yatim piatu, hanya karena dia masuk sekolah elit dengan beasiswa, dia lantas diremehkan dan dijadikan ejekan.  
Dia tidak membenci orang-orang tapi merekalah yang membencinya. Anak-anak sekelas, para senior, staf guru, kepala sekolah… Semuanya. Yang mengerti Ichirin selain orangtua angkatnya hanyalah Yuri dan guru bahasa jepangnya, Majima Kyoko.

Dan Ichigo…

"Aku benci si Nohana itu." Ichirin dapat mendengar obrolan di luar kelasnya. Dia lalu mencuri dengar dari balik dinding. "Maksudku, anak miskin seperti dia seharusnya tidak ada di sini."

"Aku setuju. Aku tidak suka dengannya. Apa lebih baik kita kerjai lagi saja dia besok?"

Ichirin mengencangkan pegangannya pada sapu yang dipegangnya. Lagi, mereka ingin Ichirin dipermalukan. Dia benci dengan orang-orang yang selalu ingin membuatnya menderita. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia perbuat. Ichirin hanya pasrah menerimanya.

Setelah selesai piket, dia segera berlari menuju lokernya. Dan firasatnya benar…  
Saat dia membuka loker uwabaki-nya, sepatunya yang disimpan di loker itu hancur. Terlihat jelas kalau sepatu itu disilet oleh seseorang. Belum lagi si pelaku memberikan hiasan beberapa sisa makanan dari kantin.

Ichirin mendesah, berusaha supaya dia tidak menangis. _Jangan menangis, jangan menangis, harus cari cara untuk pulang_… teriak Ichirin berkali-kali dalam hati.

"Kinoshita," panggil seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Wanita bernama Majima Kyoko itu mendekati Ichirin yang masih membuka pintu lokernya. "Ada apa, Kinoshita? Kenapa kamu belum pulang?"

"A-anu, sepatuku…" Ichirin menggantung kalimatnya sambil menatap sepatu di lokernya. Kyoko sepertinya tau apa yang dimaksud Ichirin maka dia melirik ke dalam loker dan terkejut. Lali keterkejutannya berubah menjadi rasa iba. Kyoko menoleh menatap Ichirin yang masih menatap sepatunya yang rusak parah. Kyoko lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang guru, meninggalkan Ichirin yang bingung melihat tindakan gurunya. Tidak lama, Kyoko kembali sambil membawa sebuah kotak besar.

"Ini untukmu," kata Kyoko lembut sambil menyodorkan kotak tersebut pada Ichirin. Ichirin menatap kotak itu penuh kebingungan. Seakan mengetahui isi hati Ichirin, Kyoko melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ini di hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi karena ulang tahunmu masih sebulan lagi dan sekarang kau lebih membutuhkannya, lebih baik aku berikan sekarang. Selamat ulang tahun kurang sebulan!"

Ichirin dengan cepat mendongak menatap gurunya. "Tapi, Kyoko-sensei―"

"Apa maksudmu 'tapi'? Sepatu ini milikmu, aku yang memberikannya untukmu. Kau tidak boleh menolak pemberian orang, kau tau? Tidak sopan," kata Kyoko lembut. Ichirin mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Sepatu yang diberikan Kyoko sangat sederhana, slip on putih dengan corak hibiscus merah. Ichirin tersenyum diam-diam.

"Terima kasih, Kyoko-sensei," ucap Ichirin sambil membungkuk. Lalu dia berjalan pulang dengan sepatu yang baru didapatkannya.

Hari ini dia sangat lelah. Dia harus bekerja sambilan sementara ini. Tidak ada istirahat yang panjang untuk Ichirin. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan, dia melihat dua anak perempuan berada di samping sebuah mobil. Yang berambut coklat berjongkok seperti sedang berusaha mengambil sesuatu, yang berambut hitam berdiri di belakang perempuan berambut coklat sambil membungkuk.

"Sini, sini! Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya," kata perempuan berambut hitam sambil berjongkok lalu mengintip ke celah bawah mobil. Tangannya menggapai-gapai sesuatu di dalam celah itu tapi dari mukanya bisa ditebak kalau tangannya tidak sampai ke sesuatu yang ingin diambilnya.

"Tanganku juga tidak sampai, makanya aku tidak bisa menggapai," keluh anak berambut coklat. Ichirin mendekati mereka karena sepertinya mereka sangat kesusahan.

"Hai, mau kubantu? Kalian sedang mengambil bola ya?" tanya Ichirin sambil tersenyum. Si rambut coklat langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak, kami ingin mengambil anak kucing. Kalau di bawah situ kan, berbahaya."

Ichirin lalu berjongkok untuk melihat anak kucing itu. Dan benar, seekor anak kucing meringkuk di bawah celah mobil. Bulunya berwarna coklat muda kusam, tubuhnya kecil dan lemah. Tangan Ichirin mampu menggapai anak kucing itu. Dia langsung menggenggam tubuh anak kucing itu lalu mengeluarkannya dari bawah celah mobil. Dengan hati-hati, dia memegang tubuh kucing itu. Anak-anak perempuan itu berdiri untuk melihat anak kucingnya.

"Kasihan sekali," komentar si rambut coklat, "Ke mana ibunya?"

"Kelihatan lemah," sambung si rambut hitam. Ichirin mengangguk.

"Ya, dia kurus sekali," kata Ichirin. Lalu dia menatap kedua anak di depannya. "Kalian mau memeliharanya?"

Si rambut coklat menggeleng lemah dengan wajah menyesal. "Kami tidak bisa. Aku takut ayah akan berbuat macam-macam pada kucing itu. Bagaimana kalau kakak saja yang memeliharanya?"

"Aku?" ulang Ichirin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Yah, bisa saja tapi aku tidak ahli merawat hewan."

"Yuzu bisa merawat kucing. Bagaimana kalau kami sesekali datang ke rumahmu untuk merawat kucing itu?" tanya gadis berambut hitam. Ichirin hendak menyatakan keberatan hatinya namun perempuan berambut coklat mendekati Ichirin sambil menatap langsung ke mata.

"Boleh ya? Boleh? Aku sayang kucing ini tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," rengeknya. Ichirin menelan semua penolakannya tadi lalu mendesah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalian boleh datang ke apartemenku," kata Ichirin mengalah. Perempuan berambut coklat itu tertawa senang dan perempuan berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum. "Sebelum itu, datanglah ke toko bunga yang dekat dari SMA Karakura. Aku bekerja di sana, jadi kita bisa pergi ke apartemenku bersama-sama."

"Baik," sahut anak-anak perempuan itu dengan nada antusiasme yang berbeda. Ichirin tersenyum lalu pergi bersama kedua anak itu sambil menggendong anak kucing lemah tersebut.

**NNN**

Ichigo lagi-lagi datang ke toko bunga itu. Yuri tersenyum hangat saat Ichigo sudah berada dalam toko. Ichigo segera berjalan ke tempat bunga krisan putih, memilih-milih lalu berjalan menuju kasir.

"Seperti biasa," ujar Yuri. Ichigo tersenyum sambil memberikan satu keping uang. Yuri melirik Ichigo yang mencuri pandang ke setiap sudut.

"Ichi-chan sedang memandikan kucing yang baru dipungutnya. Dia baik ya?"

"Ha? Eh, iya," jawab Ichigo salah tingkah. Tidak lama Ichirin keluar dari ruangan belakang dan mendapati Ichigo berdiri di depan meja kasir.

"Oh, hai Ichigo," sapa Ichirin linglung.

"Hai," sapa Ichigo yang salah tingkah karena Yuri menatapnya dari tadi. Dia melihat anak kucing berada dalam genggaman Ichirin. "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Ichirin mengangguk dan mengikuti Ichigo agak menjauh dari Yuri.

"Beli krisan putih lagi, Ichigo?" tanya Ichirin membuka percakapan. "Aku penasaran, gadis mana yang mau menerima bunga darimu."

"Tentu saja ada, dasar bodoh! Dan lagi, ini untuk orang yang kujenguk," kata Ichigo dengan suara jengkel. Ichirin berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Ichigo tadi. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Membasmi hollow ternyata cukup menyenangkan."

"Bukan itu. Tapi kabarmu. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang mengganggumu?"

Ichirin mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu bertanya dengan nada menyindir. "Kau memikirkanku?"

"Tidak!" sanggah Ichigo cepat. "Aku cuma bertanya, tidak boleh?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Ichirin tersenyum sambil membelai anak kucing di genggamannya. "Lebih baik kau cepat pergi. Bunganya keburu layu."

"Ah, benar juga!" ujar Ichigo. Dia membuka pintu toko. Ichirin mengikuti Ichigo sampai di depan pintu toko.

"Kalau ada hollow, aku pasti datang," kata Ichirin. Dia menutup pintu toko lalu berbalik pergi menuju Yuri.

"Kalau kamu ada masalah, aku akan datang." Ichirin menoleh cepat tapi Ichigo sudah tidak ada di sana lagi. Ichigo sudah berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Diam-diam Ichirin tersenyum dan menyesal dia sudah berbohong pada Ichigo.

**NNN**

Hari sudah malam dan Ichigo pulang telat. Di rumah sakit tadi dia bertemu dengan Renji versi gigai. Renji ternyata merindukan Rukia setelah lama tidak bertemu. Dia juga membawa seikat bunga kikyou dari Byakuya.

Sekarang di rumah Ichigo sendiri, dia menerima pukulan keras dari ayahnya. Tentu Ichigo membalasnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Untung saja saat makan malam suasana menjadi tenang.

"Besok kami juga akan pulang agak sore. Tidak apa-apa kan, Yah?" tanya Yuzu dengan wajah penuh semangat.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Kami mau bantu merawat anak kucing. Orang yang memeliharanya tidak tau cara merawat kucing," jawab Yuzu cepat.

"Lalu kenapa orang itu memelihara kucing?"

"Kucing pungut, kucing pungut. Kan, kasihan kalau dibiarkan di jalanan," jawab Karin sambil mengambil mangkok supnya.

"Kalian begitu mulia," ujar Isshin dengan wajah bersinar-sinar dan suasana dramatis. "Mau memelihara kucing kelaparan tak berdosa di jalanan. Kalian memang anakku…"

"Yang memelihara bukan mereka, tapi ada seseorang…"

"Aku sayang kalian, my childr―"

"Pergi dan mati di pojokan, sana!" teriak Karin sambil menendang ayahnya. Ichigo menatap ayahnya yang ditendang sampai-sampai kursi makan yang didudukinya jatuh.

'Dosa apa punya ayah kayak gini?' gerutu Ichigo dalam hati.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia merasakan reiatsu asing yang tidak pernah dirasakannya. Tanpa basa-basi dia meninggalkan ruang makan, berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil Kon lalu keluar rumah dalam wujud shinigami. Dia merasakan tiga reiatsu asing di arah tengah kota Karakura. Saat berada di sana, dia melihat tiga Arrancar.

"Konbanwa, shinigami-san," sapa salah satu Arrancar. Ichigo menggenggam pegangan pedangnya. Firasatnya buruk.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari ketiga shinigami itu.

"Perlukah alasan?" Lalu dengan cepat salah satu dari mereka maju dan mengeluarkan pedang. Secara refleks, Ichigo menarik pedangnya untuk melindungi diri dari Arrancar yang hendak menyerangnya.

"Maaf, tapi ini sangatlah penting," bisik Arrancar yang menyerang Ichigo dengan nada merajuk―dan baru Ichigo sadari kalau Arrancar itu adalah perempuan. Satu Arrancar lagi juga memisahkan diri untuk pergi. Ichigo yang tadinya tidak sadar perginya salah satu Arrancar itu, berubah menjadi khawatir saat dia menyadari reiatsu Arrancar itu mendekati reiatsu seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Ichirin," gumam Ichigo.

* * *

*

*

_**Arigatou minna, udah baca!!! Harap kasih review ya???  
Untuk selanjutnya mungkin bakalan lama lagi, soalnya banyak tugas bangeeet.**_

_**Dan aku lagi masa berkabung, soalnya...  
FACEBOOK GUE RUSAAAK!!! ga bisa masuk atau apapun, ngadat!  
jadi mungkin aku ga bakal ol lama nih :'( hiks!**_

_**pokok'e  
makasimakasimakasimakasimakasimakasimakasimakasimakasimakasi**_


	10. Our Night

_**yatta! selesai juga chapter 9-nya! *timpuked***_

_**maaf buat yang lain karena kelamaan. maklum, saya nggak punya laptop pribadi. kalo nerusin fic harus di kompie yang dipake gantian sekeluarga berenam. mana kompie suka rusak dan kandas semua file-file yang hikari simpen. terus hikari nggak punya waktu karena seminggu full pulang malem. (malah jadi curhat colongan)**_

_**nah, by the way, silakan nikmati fic saya lagi! maaf saya baru bisa mengupdate satu chapter. gomeeen! *bow*

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9 : Our Night**

_Author : hikariHARUNO13 (now Nozomu Hikari)  
Pairing : IchiRuki, IchiXOC  
Disclaimer : kalo saya empunya bleach, saya nggak bakal bikin fanfic  
Warning : don't like don't read, XOC mungkin akan anda temui  
Summary : Ichirin menelan ludahnya dan berkata dengan cepat, "Besok kau ada waktu?". Sementara Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai, "Kau mengajakku kencan?"... IchiRuki and IchiXOC_

*******_  
_

_Ichigo  
Ichigo  
Ichigo  
Cepat lari―_

Ichirin mendapat firasat buruk. Dia menatap keluar jendela. Entah kenapa sedari tadi dia merasakan reiatsu dengan tingkat yang mengerikan. Dia juga merasakan reiatsu Ichigo. Apakah Ichigo sedang bertarung?

Ichirin memastikan Yuri sudah tidur lalu pergi keluar setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya. Karena dia harus memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Belum sampai di tempat tujuan, dia dihadang oleh dua pria asing. Ichirin yakin mereka pemilik reiatsu yang mengerikan itu. Tapi siapa mereka?

"Selamat malam, Kinoshita Ichirin," sapa salah satu pria. Ichirin yang curiga pada mereka, sudah mengambil kuda-kuda akan menyerang.

"Pernahkah kita bertemu?" tanya Ichirin tidak minat.

"Tidak, tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Perkenalkan, namaku Edouard Adalberto―"

"―Kau datang berempat?" potong Ichirin. "Di mana yang dua lagi?"

Edouard tidak menjawab. Dia makin maju mendekati Ichirin. Ichirin juga mundur, menjaga jaraknya antara Edouard dan dirinya.

"Kau teman pria itu?"

"Huh?"

"Anak lelaki berambut orange itu. Dia temanmu?"

Ichirin mengutuk dalam hati. Berarti benar, Ichigo juga diserang. Dia ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu untuk menolong Ichigo tapi pasti kedua pria itu mengejarnya.  
"Untuk apa kalian kemari?" tanya Ichirin. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah agar masalah ini cepat selesai.

"Untuk membawa anda, _Chrysantanthe_," jawab pria di belakang Edouard. Ichirin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Siapa Chrysantanthe? Dia belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Tidak diberikan waktu lebih lama untuk berpikir, Edouard mengeluarkan zanpakutou-nya dan berkata, "Teriaklah untuk masa lalu, _Dolores_." Lalu pedangnya berubah menjadi sebuah cermin dan sebilah pisau perak. Di tubuh Edouard juga terpasang tameng. Ichirin merasakan peningkatan reiatsu dan dengan cepat dia mengambil pedangnya dari udara.

"Hiraku―"

"Akan kubuat kau bermimpi," ujar Edouard. Cermin di tangan kirinya dia arahkan pada Ichirin lalu menggores cermin itu dengan pisau di tangannya. Ichirin yang belum sempat memanggil nama zanpakutou-nya malah menjatuhkan zanpakutou. Napasnya terengah-engah, matanya juga melebar. Noé Calixto, pria di belakang Edouard, tersenyum melihat Ichirin seperti itu.

"Gadis itu sudah berada dalam mimpinya, Edouard-sama," ujarnya.

**NNN**

Ichigo benar-benar terdesak. Arrancar wanita di depannya sangat gesit. Apalagi Ichigo tidak berani menyerang wanita.

"Ayo bocah manis! Kalahkan aku dengan sekali tebas!" tantang Domitilla Cruzita―Arrancar wanita itu dengan nada seakan mengajak bermain. Ichigo sudah mengumpat-umpat bakal mengalahkan Arrancar itu tapi tidak kena juga.

"Hei, apa perlu kubantu, Domitilla?" tanya Marcos Anastaz―Arrancar pria yang sejak tadi menonton Domitilla vs Ichigo.  
"Tidak perlu, tidak perlu! Aku senang bermain dengan shinigami manis," tolak Domitilla dengan nada riang. Ichigo kesal dengan pernyataan gadis itu. Ichigo sudah berusaha untuk membuat Domitilla mundur tapi Arrancar wanita itu lebih tangguh daripada tampangnya sendiri.

"Sial! Wanita pergi sana! Lebih baik aku melawan Arrancar yang itu!" teriak Ichigo. Mata Domitilla melebar lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi kekecewaan.

"Buu! Padahal aku ingin bertarung! Setelah sekian lama musuh-musuhku selalu diambil Marcos..." keluh Domitilla.

"Aku tidak mengambil, mereka yang ingin melawanku! Itu karena mereka menganggap kau lemah. Jangan bersikap seperti itu jika ingin dianggap setara dengan lawanmu!" nasihat Marcos.

"Huu! Marcos sok dewasa! Aku nggak sudi dinasihatin sama kamu..."

"Kau! Minta dibunuh ya?!" Ichigo yang seharusnya merasa terdesak karena ada dua Arrancar di depannya malah bingung harus bersikap bagaimana karena melihat kedua Arrancar itu bertengkar.  
"Sebenarnya, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Ichigo. Lalu tidak lama dia merasakan reiatsu. Reiatsu Ichirin menurun. Insting Ichigo memaksanya untuk pergi dari tempat itu karena dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ichirin. Maka saat itu dia segera berlari dari tempat itu. Marcos yang sebenarnya memperhatikan Ichigo langsung mencegatnya sebelum Ichigo menggunakan shunpo-nya. Ichigo terkejut karena gerakan Marcos sangat cepat dibanding dugaannya.

"Kau mau lari, shinigami?" Ichigo menangkis tendangan Marcos dengan tangannya. Namun kekuatan Marcos cukup besar sehingga Ichigo terdorong ke belakang cukup keras. Marcos berlari menuju Ichigo dan sudah siap memukul namun Ichigo yang sudah mengusai keadaan bisa menghindari pukulan Marcos, malah bisa menyerang balik Marcos. Pukulan Ichigo tidak terlalu mengenai Marcos namun cukup membuat Marcos terpental.

"Sialan kau, shinigami! Mengalahlah sedikit!" Marcos menarik zanpakutou-nya dan berteriak. "Penuhilah nafsumu, _Vinicio_!!" Lalu zanpakutounya berubah. Bentuknya seperti tongkat dengan mata pedang yang tumpul di ujungnya. Di ujung pegangan zanpakutou, terdapat tongkat yang juga agak panjang. Tongkat itu bertahtakan bebatuan indah berwarna merah. Terdapat mata pedang yang terlihat tajam di ujung tongkat itu.

Ichigo merasakan reiatsu Marcos meningkat pesat. Dia meningkatkan kewaspadaan pada Arrancar yang tersenyum mengerikan di depannya.

"_Dia_ bilang, rasamu enak," gumam Marcos sambil menyeringai mengerikan. Ichigo terkejut saat Marcos sudah berada di sebelahnya. Dengan cepat dia menghindar dari hunusan pedang Marcos dan berusaha menyerang balik. Namun kecepatan Marcos meningkat dari sebelumnya. Pedang mereka saling bertemu, berbunyi mengerikan. Ichigo tidak terlihat seperti sedang menyerang, lebih tepatnya berusaha menangkis serangan-serangan Marcos. Marcos terlihat sangat senang―dengan semua tawa dan teriakan-teriakan itu―melihat Ichigo terdesak.

Domitilla mengambil posisi nyaman, jongkok menyaksikan Ichigo dan Marcos bertarung. "Marcos sepertinya sangat senang," gumamnya.

**NNN**

Ichirin memegang dadanya. Ritme dadanya yang naik-turun sangat tidak stabil. Saat ini dia tidak bisa mengambil udara seperti biasanya. Rasanya hal itu adalah hal paling berat untuk dilakukannya. Dan mengerikan…

Seakan menonton sebuah film, Ichirin melihat semua mimpi buruknya. Semua orang yang tertawa merendah padanya, menatapnya kejam lalu pergi begitu saja. Teriakan ibunya yang melengking dan darah di mana-mana. Lalu dia melihat hollow yang besar―sangat besar, mengangkat tangannya dan menghantam keras kepalanya. Menghantamnya terus-menerus, tanpa berhenti lalu semuanya jadi hitam. Hanya dinginnya hujan dan suara orangtuanya yang terdengar saat terakhir kali dia menutup mata.

Ichirin melihat semua itu seakan-akan dialah yang mengalami hal itu.  
_Tapi dia memang mengalaminya…_

Saat pandangannya berubah jadi hitam, dia sadar kalau sekarang bernafas saja susah untuknya.

_Aku mati  
_Teriaknya dalam hati.  
_Aku mati. Kenapa semuanya jadi gelap? Kenapa bernafas saja susah?  
Kenapa aku merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhku?_

"Kinoshita-san," panggil Edouard. Ichirin yang menunduk tidak melihat bahwa Edouard menatapnya keji, tersirat sesuatu yang jahat di matanya. "Aku tidak mau berlama-lama di sini hanya untuk menyiksamu. Aku di sini untuk membawamu bersama kami."

Telinga Ichirin bergerak sedikit, pertanda menangkap apa yang dikatakan Edouard. Masih dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, Ichirin menjawab dengan nada gemetar.

"Tidak akan, _brengsek_!" Noe terlihat sangat marah mendengar kata-kata Ichirin. Dia sudah akan maju jika tidak dihentikan oleh isyarat tangan Edouard.

"Maaf, Edouard-sama," gumam Noe sambil berlutut. Edouard menghela nafasnya dan mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Ichirin. Ichirin yang hanya mampu melihat ujung sepatu Edouard sudah bersiap-siap akan menyerangnya jika dia maju satu langkah lagi, tapi Edouard berhenti dan membungkuk untuk membisikkan kata-katanya tepat di telinga Ichirin.

"Ini cara pertama kami untuk membawamu. Saat tiba saatnya bulan mati tepat di hari pertama, kami akan datang lagi." Edouard menggantung kata-katanya dan ini membuat Ichirin merinding karena nafas Edouard sangatlah dingin. "Kami akan datang dengan sepasukan huge hollow jika kami menginginkannya."

Mata Ichirin melebar. Nafasnya jadi makin susah didapat. Pandangannya juga sudah mulai mengabur. Namun dia berusaha bertahan untuk mendapatkan kalimat Edouard selanjutnya.

"Apa tujuanmu? Kenapa harus menyerang Karakura? Bukankah kalian ke sini untuk membawaku?"

"Tidak begitu, Kinoshita-san," jawab Edouard. "Bagiku, kekuatanmu adalah hal yang paling diinginkan Dolores, namun di lain pihak, kekuatanmu dapat menghancurkan Dolores. Sebelum itu terjadi, Kinoshita-san, kami harus menghancurkan hal-hal yang berhubungan denganmu. Kami tidak suka mengerjakan sesuatu secara setengah-setengah."

Ichirin tau kalau keadaannya sangat tidak mendukung untuk menyeringai tapi dia melakukannya. Dia menyeringai mengejek sambil menatap Edouard.

"Kalau begitu, kuhancurkan kau! Aku tidak sendiri, kau tau?"

"Benarkah?" Ichirin menyadari ada nada antara tidak percaya dan mengejek pada perkataan Edouard. Itu membuatnya agak marah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya kau masih tidak mengerti, Kinoshita-san. Bahwa kau sama sekali tidak berarti di sini. Kaubilang kau tidak sendiri―benarkah itu? Apa kau tau bahwa seseorang yang kau kenal baik bisa membuatmu sakit―hancur berkeping-keping dan tidak berdaya?"

Ichirin tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Edouard. Dia sudah akan menyerangnya namun bayangan-bayangan itu datang lagi, menyerangnya lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

"AAAAAGHH!" teriak Ichirin. Kedua tangannya meremas kepalanya seperti berusaha mencabut bayangan-bayangan yang seperti mimpi buruk itu. Edouard berjalan menjauh dari Ichirin dan dengan isyarat tangan, dia menyuruh Noe untuk membawa Ichirin. Noe berjalan mendekati Ichirin yang masih bertarung melawan mimpi buruknya.

"Kami ak―"

"_Nake, Benihime_." Sebuah sinar merah meluncur dari belakang Ichirin. Dua Arrancar itu melihat tiga bayangan mendekati mereka. Kisuke, Yoruichi dan Chad terlihat jelas saat mereka berdiri di bawah sinar lampu jalan.

"Saa, ojyou-san. Kau terlihat kacau," ujar Kisuke. Tangan kirinya memegang ujung topinya. Ichirin menatap mereka bertiga sambil menahan badannya untuk tidak bergemetar. Dia kenal Chad tapi tidak mengenali wanita berambut ungu dan pria dengan topi-bakiak itu. Dua Arrancar menatap Kisuke dengan pandangan sengit.

"Edouard-sama, jika―"

"Tidak perlu," potong Edouard cepat. Kisuke mendapati baik Chad dan Noe memiliki ekspresi yang sama, terkejut.

"Tapi, Edouard-sama! Aku bisa mengalahkannya!"

"Kalau aku berkata 'tidak perlu' maka itu benar-benar tidak perlu," kata Edouard dingin. Dia menyentuh udara kosong di sekitarnya seperti menyentuh sebuah layar sentuh. Garganta terbuka dengan cepat saat Edouard menoleh ke arah Kisuke.

"Aku mengakui bahwa aku tidak bisa melawanmu, Urahara Kisuke. Tapi aku berharap Kinoshita-san mau mempertimbangkan kata-kataku." Lalu Noe dan Edouard menghilang di balik Garganta. Chad langsung mendekati gadis yang dikenalinya sebagai teman Ichigo, diikuti oleh Yoruichi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chad. Yoruichi menatap gadis yang matanya terlihat kosong itu. Napasnya masih terengah dan tubuhnya bergemetar hebat. Saat Yoruichi memegang pundak Ichirin, Ichirin langsung kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hoi, bertahanlah!" Adalah kata-kata terakhir yang dapat didengar Ichirin saat itu.

**NNN**

Ichigo sudah berada di kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 6 dan 11. Oh ya, sekarang sudah pagi, gumamnya dalam hati. Dia lupa kalau tadi malam dia berhadapan dengan dua Arrancar. Tapi mereka malah kabur di tengah pertarungan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Saat Ichigo mengejar arah reiatsu Ichirin, dia melihat Kisuke, Yoruichi dan Chad mengelilingi Ichirin.

Ichigo ingat saat-saat dia menunggu pengobatan Ichirin di rumah Kisuke.

"_Saa, Kurosaki-kun. Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit syok setelah bertarung dengan kedua Arrancar itu," kata Kisuke. Ichigo hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia cukup kesal karena tidak mampu melindungi Ichirin saat itu. __Dia merasakan Ichirin dalam bahaya namun tidak bisa datang untuk menyelamatkannya._

_Ya, sama seperti Rukia yang sekarang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, kecam Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Kisuke sepertinya tau akan hal ini, maka dia melanjutkan kata-katanya._

"_Sudah kubilang dia hanya syok, kan? Lukanya tidak berat dan tidak ada penipisan reiatsu seperti Kuchiki-san." Ichigo memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangguk meski dirinya tau kalau mukanya terasa panas saat itu. Apakah pikirannya mudah ditebak?_

"_Memang kasus Kuchiki-san sangatlah langka. Penipisan reiatsu dari hari ke hari sangatlah cepat. Kecepatannya itulah yang kami khawatirkan," lanjut Kisuke. Ichigo hanya merenung memikirkan Rukia yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya._

"_Apakah...tidak bisa disembuhkan?"_

"_Untuk itulah kami meminta kelompok 4 dan kelompok 12 untuk menyelidiki hal ini," sambung Yoruichi dalam bentuk wanita. "Kau tau, Kurotsuchi Mayuri sangat antusias saat Hitsugaya memberikan tugas itu padanya."_

_Ichigo kembali memandang ke ruang kosong namun lebih tepatnya, menatap ke arah dinding yang memisahkan ruangan yang ditempatinya dengan ruangan yang ditempati Ichirin. Sekali lagi, masih teringat jelas kejadian saat itu. Ichigo yang cepat-cepat datang menuju tempat Ichirin, sedikit terkejut saat mendapati tubuh Ichirin tergolek tak berdaya. Saat itu juga, bayangan akan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu terlintas di benaknya._

"_Tapi syukurlah dia selamat," gumam Ichigo. Kisuke hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu dia menatap Yoruichi. Yoruichi memberikan suatu isyarat yang disambut anggukan Kisuke._

"_Kurosaki-kun, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," kata Kisuke sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya._

"_Apa?"_

"_Gadis ini, kenapa dia mengingatkanku pada Kuchiki-san?"_

_Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu dia menjawab, "Dia memang mirip Rukia. Tapi aku tidak tau kenapa bisa ada orang semirip itu."_

"_Hmm..."_

Saat itu dia melhat jelas ekspresi Kisuke. Sepertinya dia memang mencurigai sesuatu tapi Ichigo tidak punya ide soal itu.

Meskipun begitu, setelah ditanya hal itu oleh Kisuke, Ichigo juga jadi kepikiran. Ichirin memang terlalu mirip Rukia. Caranya berjalan, caranya berbicara, caranya menatap sesuatu, dan caranya mengalihkan pandangan dari Ichigo. Ichigo seperti melihat Rukia namun dalam postur lebih tinggi dan rambut yang bergelombang.

Begitu melihat Ichirin, Ichigo merasa dia harus melindunginya. Ichigo merasa selalu bersalah setiap kali melihat Ichirin sedih. Dan saat Ichirin terluka di pertarungan, Ichigo merasa tidak berdaya karena terlambat menyelamatkannya.

Ataukah itu hanya pelariannya dari Rukia? Karena Rukia sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit. Karena Rukia tidak akan berwajah sedih saat ini. Karena Rukia gagal diselamatkannya...

Ichigo melihat jam tangannya. Dia mengutuk waktu yang terlalu cepat berjalan.

**NNN**

Ichirin membuka matanya. Dia menatap ruang sekelilingnya dan mengenalinya sebagai kamarnya. Dia berusaha untuk bangun namun kepalanya berdenging hebat sehingga dia hanya bisa terduduk lemas di atas kasurnya.

Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?

Karena sepengetahuannya, dia sempat terbangun di suatu ruangan. Ichirin tau itu bukan kamarnya dan dilihatnya seorang pria bertopi dan seorang wanita berambut ungu. Ichirin yang lemah hanya bisa berkata, "Ini...bukan apartemen Yuri-san."

-Flashback-

"_Ya, anda benar ojyou-san! Ini adalah rumahku. Tapi nanti anda akan kembali ke apartemen anda dengan aman. Benar kan, Yoruichi?"_

"_Ck, kau menyuruhku? Dasar!" ujar wanita berambut ungu. Ichirin menatap keduanya bergantian. Dia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi._

"_Kau pingsan," jelas wanita itu. "Temanmu Sado Yasutora dan Kurosaki Ichigo datang menyelamatkanmu saat kau tidak sadarkan diri."_

_Ah, benar. Tadi itu ada dua pria yang mendatanginya. Katanya mereka ingin membawa Ichirin pergi. Tapi untuk apa?_

"_Lalu, kenapa tidak bawa aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Ichirin yang mulai menyadari situasi._

"_Saa, jadi kau menyadarinya! Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami tanyakan," kata pria bertopi dengan nada ceria. "Di mana kamu bertemu dengan Kurosaki-kun?"_

"_Maksudmu Ichigo? Aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit."_

"_Kalau boleh tau, ada perlu apa anda pergi ke rumah sakit?"_

"_Hanya menjenguk ayah dari temanku. Kenapa?"_

_Pria bertopi hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil lalu mulai bertanya lagi._

"_Aku lupa menanyakan namamu. Tapi seharusnya kami memperkenalkan diri dulu kan? Namaku Urahara Kisuke dan wanita ini Shihouin Yoruichi. Yoroshiku!"_

"_Kinoshita Ichirin, yoroshiku," jawab Ichirin._

"_Apakah kau juga seorang shinigami?" tanya pria itu dengan nada serius. Ini membuat Ichirin bergidik sedikit namun dirinya tidak bergeming sama sekali._

"_Jika kekuatan ini adalah kekuatan shinigami maka ya, aku shinigami."_

"_Darimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan shinigami? Apakah dari seseorang bernama Kuchiki?"_

_Kuchiki? Siapa Kuchiki? Kinoshita tidak mengenali nama yang disebutkan si pria maka dia hanya menggeleng sebagai pengganti jawaban lisan._

"_Jadi, kau tidak tau darimana kekuatan itu berasal?"_

_Ichirin mengangguk. Pria itu menghela napas pendek lalu mulai tersenyum lagi._

"_Hanya itu saja. Terima kasih sudah mau menjawab pertanyaanku, Kinoshita-san."_

-End of Flashback-

Ichirin memegang kepalanya. Sepertinya efek dari serangan tadi malam belum hilang. Ichirin memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berjalan keluar kamar. Saat melewati lemari es, dia melihat sebuah note tertempel di pintunya.

_Aku sudah menghubungi Majima-sensei kalau kau tidak masuk hari ini. Tadinya aku ingin membangunkanmu tapi tubuhmu panas sekali. Cepat makan! Sarapan sudah kusiapkan di meja._

Ichirin mendesah lalu berjalan gontai menuju meja makan. Sudah ada nasi dan ikan yang disediakan Yuri tadi pagi. Ichirin segera duduk di kursi dan memakan sarapannya dengan santai. Dia memperhatikan jam di dinding sesekali. Menurut Ichirin, jarum jam itu bergerak terlalu lama. Rasanya waktu sudah berlalu berjam-jam lamanya namun ternyata saat dia melihat jam, waktu baru saja berlalu selama sepuluh menit.

Lalu ingatan akan kata-kata Edouard datang kembali. Apa yang dimaksud Edouard? Apakah ancamannya itu harus dikhawatirkan? Ichirin sangat cemas setelah mengetahui niat Edouard dan rencananya. Dia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini.

Ichirin mendesah. Dia ingin sekali keluar. Dia ingin bertemu Ichigo. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia memikirkan Ichigo lebih lama daripada Uryuu, gebetan resminya. Ichigo memang selalu terlihat mengkhawatirkannya, itu yang membuatnya nyaman berada di dekat Ichigo.

_Tapi kenapa aku seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?_

Ichirin menggeleng. Tabrakan di taman rumah sakit saat itu adalah pertama kalinya dia bertemu Ichigo. Dia yakin kalau dia tidak pernah bertemu Ichigo sebelumnya. Lalu Ichirin segera melanjutkan sarapannya.

**NNN**

Ichigo mendapati toko bunga itu sepi. Sepi dalam artian tidak ada Ichirin di sana. Hanya Yuri yang biasanya menjaga kasir malah berkeliling membereskan bunga-bunga. Yuri menyadari kedatangan Ichigo. Dia tersenyum hangat pada pelanggan tetapnya di toko itu.

"Selamat datang, Kurosaki-kun. Datang membeli krisan putih lagi?" tanya Yuri lembut. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Kalau boleh tau, ke mana Ichirin? Sepertinya dia tidak ada di sini," tanya Ichigo. Yuri sempat tersenyum penuh arti namun dia menyembunyikannya dengan cepat.

"Ya, dia sedang sakit. Dari tadi pagi, badannya panas sekali," jawab Yuri. Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Dia mengambil satu tangkai krisan putih dan memberikan dua keping uang logam pada Yuri. Alis Yuri mengerut saat melihat dua keping uang logam yang diberikan Ichigo.

"Ini...dua kalinya harga satu tangkai krisan putih," gumam Yuri. Dia menatap Ichigo yang berdeham.

"Ini kuambil untuk kubawa. Yang satu lagi, untuk Ichirin." Yuri mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau baik sekali... Hah, Ichirin beruntung bertemu orang sepertimu."

"Terima kasih," jawab Ichigo. Matanya menatap ke arah lain. "Tolong titip krisan itu untuk Ichirin, ya? Terima kasih, Iwamoto-san!"

"Roger!" sahut Yuri. Setelah memastikan Ichigo sudah pergi, dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil dua lembar tiket. Yuri mendesah sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku harus merelakan _weekend_-ku untuknya."

**NNN**

Ichigo menatap gadis yang tertidur di depannya. Rukia masih tetap menutup matanya. Namun tangannya terlihat seperti berusaha menggenggam sesuatu. Terkadang alisnya mengerut namun setelah itu Rukia kembali rileks. Ini membuat Ichigo semakin penasaran.

"Hei, apa yang kaumimpikan selama ini? Apakah enak tidur terus tanpa bangun sama sekali? Ini musim gugur. Kita bisa keluar bersama, ke taman rekreasi atau mencari jamur di hutan," celoteh Ichigo. Dia gemas melihat Rukia yang tidak kunjung memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Mencari jamur? Kaupikir dia mau melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan begitu?" Ichigo dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang, ke sumber suara. Renji berdiri di sana. Dia berjalan ke arah Ichigo setelah menutup pintu ruangan. "Kenapa harus mencari jamur?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Kupikir karena ini musim gugur jadi pasti banyak jamur tumbuh di hutan."

Renji tersenyum mengejek setelah mendengar kata-kata Ichigo.

"Dasar tidak kreatif!"

"Aa, kau mau mengajakku berantem? Apa maksudmu 'nggak kreatif'?" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Ya, memang tidak kreatif! Itu kan, hal yang kekanak-kanakan. Kaupikir dia akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya hanya karena mencari jamur?"

"Setidaknya aku mencoba! Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun."

"Kau keberatan?!" Mereka saling tatap-menatap lalu tertawa pada diri mereka sendiri.

"Untunglah kau masih belum berubah, Ichigo," kata Renji di sela tawanya. Ichigo berhenti tertawa dan hanya mengangguk lemah. Renji menatap Ichigo lalu beralih pada Rukia. "Aku selalu berpikir kalau kau pasti selalu menyalahkan dirimu setelah melihat Rukia terbaring di sini. Aku juga menyalahkan diriku yang tidak ada saat dia dalam bahaya. Rasanya seperti tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Ichigo hanya menatap tangan Rukia yang sesekali terkepal. Dia tidak ingin melihat tatapan Renji pada Rukia yang terlihat sedih itu. Sebenarnya Ichigo selalu menyimpan rasa penyesalan itu tanpa bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Itu karena Rukia tidak kunjung membaik kondisinya dan ini membuat Ichigo merasa putus asa. Belum ada kabar baik dari Seireitei tentang perkembangan penelitian mereka. Ini membuat Ichigo semakin hilang harapan.

"Hei, jangan murung seperti itu! Aku juga sedih melihat Rukia seperti ini tapi pasti dia tidak ingin aku memasang tampang itu. Dia bisa memukulku jika aku bersedih terus," ujar Renji sambil tertawa ringan. Ichigo juga ikut tertawa membayangkan Rukia yang marah-marah.

"Iya, kau benar," komentar Ichigo.

"Benar kan? Nah, sekarang yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menjaga kota ini! Lalu tunggulah Rukia sampai sembuh." Renji menepuk bahu temannya sambil tersenyum. Ichigo juga tersenyum. Dia beruntung memiliki teman yang mengerti dirinya.

"Un."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau bawa krisan putih lagi?" sindir Renji sambil menatap krisan putih di dalam pot kecil itu. "Kau memang sangat baik, Ichigo! Jangan-jangan kau suka pada Rukia."

Ichigo merasa wajahnya memanas. Maka dia menoleh, menghindar dari tatapan Renji.

"Ng, tidak. Kau pikir begitu?"

"Kenapa harus malu-malu kalau memang benar? Haha, ayo mengaku saja!"

"Aah! Jangan sengaja membuatku malu begini, Renji!"

**NNN**

"Tadaima," sahut Yuri setelah dia menutup kembali pintu apartemennya. Dia datang bersama Yuzu dan Karin.

"Okairi!" teriak Ichirin dari dalam suatu ruangan. Yuri mendesah kesal lalu menoleh kepada dua perempuan yang matanya menjalari seluruh ruangan apartemen.

"Tidak usah malu, anggap seperti berada di rumah kalian sendiri. Tidak perlu formalitas di sini," kata Yuri sambil tersenyum. Karin dan Yuzu mengangguk dan segera melepaskan sepatu mereka. Mereka mengekor Yuri yang menunjukkan jalan menuju ruangan tempat Ichirin berada. Ichirin yang sedang bermain dengan anak kucingnya, kaget saat Yuri membuka pintu tiba-tiba.

"Yuri-san! Sudah kubilang, ketuk―"

"A, a! Aku sudah cukup mendengar nasihat lama itu. Ada tamu yang mencarimu di toko bunga," kata Yuri. Wajah Ichigo sempat terbesit di benak Ichirin namun saat yang nampak ternyata adalah dua anak perempuan, senyumnya sedikit memudar.

"Oh, kalian. Mau menjenguk kucing ini, ya?"

"Iya, onee-san! Kami mengkhawatirkan anak kucing itu," jawab Yuzu.

"Tenang, dia terawat dengan baik. Lihat! Dia sudah agak gemuk, kan?" Ichirin mengangkat pelan anak kucingnya. Anak kucing itu mengeong pelan, pupilnya membesar saat dirinya ditatap oleh Yuzu dan Karin.

"Wah, syukurlah, Noraneko-chan!"

"Noraneko?" Karin menatap saudaranya bingung. "Kau sudah punya nama untuknya?"

"Ya, kuputuskan namanya Noraneko. Kau suka nama itu, Noraneko-chan?" tanya Yuzu pada kucing di depannya. Kucing itu mengeong sebagai tanda setuju. Ichirin juga ikut tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian main sebentar di sini? Yuri-san pasti sedang membuat jamuan untuk kalian," tawar Ichirin sambil menurunkan Noraneko ke lantai.

"Bolehkah, onee-san?"

"Un," jawab Ichirin sambil mengangguk mantap. Yuzu berterima kasih yang diikuti oleh Karin. Selang beberapa menit, Yuri datang sambil membawa satu kotak kue dan empat jus kotak. Ichirin membantunya menyiapkan piring kecil untuk kue tersebut. Yuri membagi satu kue ke setiap piring. Yuzu dan Karin memakan kue mereka setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku sempat bingung akan menjamu mereka dengan apa. Akhirnya aku harus pergi ke toko kue yang ada di sana," bisik Yuri pada Ichirin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih, Yuri-san. Lain kali aku akan memberimu hadiah."

"Ah, sama-sam―eh, sebentar!" Yuri keluar dari ruangan itu dengan cepat dan kembali kurang dari sepuluh detik. Ichirin bertanya-tanya saat melihat Yuri membawa setangkai krisan putih. "Lihat yang kubawa!"

Yuzu dan Karin juga melihat krisan yang digenggam Yuri. Yuzu menatap krisan itu dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar.

"Kirei naa... Bunga yang cantik!" puji Yuzu.

"Ya ya, bunga sangat indah, bukan? Apalagi jika diberikan oleh seseorang yang dicintai," kata Yuri sambil melirik Ichirin yang tidak mengerti kata-kata Yuri. Yuri mendatangi Ichirin dan duduk di tempatnya kembali. Yuri tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Kau tau, bunga ini diberikan seseorang untukmu," kata Yuri dengan nada menggebu. Ichirin mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai reaksi atas kata-kata Yuri. "Ternyata pelanggan setia kita yang selalu membeli krisan putih setelah sekolah adalah penggemarmu."

Menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Yuri, pipi Ichirin memerah. Dia tergagap-gagap ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kau benar-benar―"

"Dia yang mengatakannya sendiri kalau bunga ini untukmu. Hahaha, aku tau kau menyukai lelaki itu, ya kan? Sepertinya cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan," kata Yuri sambil mencubit pipi Ichirin dengan tujuan menggodanya. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Ichirin lalu menoleh ke arah dua anak perempuan yang duduk sambil menatap mereka.

"Kalian mau tau, pria seperti apa yang disukai anak ini?"

"Yuri-san!"

"Lelaki dengan rambut berdiri berwarna orange," jawab Yuri cepat sebelum Ichirin sempat menutup mulut Yuri.

"Rambut orange, katamu?" tanya Karin.

"Apakah namanya Kurosaki Ichigo-san?" tanya Yuzu. Baik Yuri dan Ichirin merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Yuzu dan Karin. Namun keduanya mengangguk. Rasa penasaran mereka berdua makin bertambah saat Yuzu dan Karin tertawa lepas.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa?" tanya Ichirin. Karin yang bisa menguasai dirinya berhenti tertawa namun perutnya tetap terasa geli.

"Dia itu kakak kami," jawab Karin. Jawaban ini membuat Ichirin pucat.

"Hontou ni?!"

"Aku Kurosaki Karin dan dia Kurosaki Yuzu. Kami belum pernah memperkenalkan sebelumnya, ya kan, onee-san?"

"Huwaaa! Ini takdir, takdir!" teriak Yuri sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh Ichirin. Ichirin memegang kedua tangan Yuri untuk menghentikannya melakukan kegiatannya tadi. Dia berjalan ke arah dua anak perempuan yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kumohon, jangan beritau kakak kalian tentang ini! Aku bisa mati berdiri jika dia tau aku menyukainya," mohon Ichirin.

"Tenang saja, onee-san. Rahasiamu aman pada kami," kata Yuzu. "Ngomong-ngomong, onee-san belum memperkenalkan diri pada kami."

"Ah, iya! Namaku Kinoshita Ichirin dan dia Iwamoto Yuri."

Setelah puas bermain dengan Noraneko, Yuzu dan Karin pamit pulang. Sebelum mereka menghilang dari penglihatan Yuri dan Ichirin, mereka masih sempat bersiul-siul untuk menggoda Ichirin. Ichirin hanya mampu menunduk lalu masuk ke apartemen dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Yuri yang senang melihat Ichirin seperti itu, mengikuti Ichirin sambil meneruskan siulan Yuzu dan Karin.

"Diam! Ini semua terjadi karena salahmu! Aku malu setengah mati, tau!" sambar Ichirin sambil berusaha memukul Yuri. Yuri yang sudah mengambil jarak aman dari pukulan Ichirin, hanya bisa terkekeh puas saat melihat Ichirin seperti itu. Setelah Ichirin sudah merasa cukup untuk menyerang, Yuri menepuk bahu Ichirin.

"Kau beruntung hari ini! Bertemu dengan adik-calon-pacarmu dan sekarang akan ada _scene_ kedua untuk mempererat hubungan kalian berdua."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yuri mengeluarkan dua tiket dari kantong celananya dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan Ichirin.

"Tiket ini adalah perantaranya," ujar Yuri lalu menaruh dua tiket itu di tangan kanan Ichirin. "Tugasmu sekarang, ajak Kurosaki-kun pergi dengan tiket ini."

"Eeh?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau mau membiarkan pengorbanan weekend-ku hanya karena kamu takut?! Telepon dia dan ajak dia pergi!"

"Tapi aku tidak tau nomor teleponnya..."

"Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Yuzu karena aku tau kamu tidak berguna. Makanya, sekarang pikirkan bagaimana caranya mengajak dia lalu telepon dia!" kata Yuri sambil mendorong punggung Ichirin. Ichirin tidak tau harus berkata apa. Dia juga tidak tau dia sedang takut atau bahagia.

**NNN**

Malam harinya, Ichirin dan Yuri berada di ruang tengah. Ichirin memencet-mencet tombol telepon dengan tangan gemetar. Dia menoleh ke arah Yuri.

"Apa harus kita melakukan ini?"

"Harus! Ini demi dirimu juga," kata Yuri mantap. Ichirin mendesah, dia menyesal mengenal Yuri yang cukup agresif. Belum sempat Ichirin protes, terdengar suara telepon diangkat dari seberang sana.

"Oh, moshi moshi!"

"Moshi moshi," jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

"Bisakah saya berbicara dengan Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Ichirin hati-hati. Yuri menyeringai puas melihat pipi temannya memerah.

"Oh, onii-chan? Ada ada! Tunggu sebentar. Onii-chan!!"

Ichirin menutup bagian bawah gagang telepon dengan telapak tangannya lalu dia menoleh ke arah Yuri.

"Yuri-san, aku takut!" aku Ichirin.

"Hahaha! Jangan gemetar seperti itu dong! Cepat kembali ke telepon," kata Yuri. Ichirin lalu kembali menempelkan telinganya pada gagang telepon dan tidak berapa lama terdengar suara Ichigo. Ichirin dapat mendengar semua ejekan dan siulan di ujung sana.

"Ya, dengan Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah, Ichigo! Ini aku Ichirin," jawab Ichirin.

"Oh, Ichirin. Ada apa?"

Ichirin memain-mainkan kabel teleponnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Dia masih mengatur kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

"Anu, apakah besok kau ada waktu?"

"Besok?" tanya Ichigo. Ichirin yakin kalau Ichigo sekarang pasti sedang mengingat-ingat apakah besok ada kegiatan atau tidak. "Aku tidak punya kegiatan besok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Begini, aku dapat dua tiket masuk ke Fantasy Land. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Yuri-san tapi dia tidak bisa ikut karena ada urusan di tempat kuliahnya. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke Fantasy Land tapi aku tidak mau pergi sendiri." Ichirin menelan ludahnya sementara Yuri memberikan instruksi untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang terputus tadi. "Kau mau pergi bersamaku ke Fantasy Land?"

Ada jeda lama di antara mereka lalu setelah itu terdengar desahan. Ichigo terkekeh geli di seberang sana.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa yang lucu?" tanya Ichirin cemas kalau-kalau ada perkataannya yang salah dan konyol.

"Tidak, tidak. Maaf, Ichirin," kata Ichigo meskipun jelas-jelas bahwa dirinya masih terkekeh. "Jadi singkatnya, kau mau mengajakku kencan?"

"Yaa, kalau kau mau mengatakan itu kencan juga... Tapi kalau kau tak mau juga tidak apa-apa," kata Ichirin, disambut tatapan jengkel dari Yuri sebagai pengganti kata-kata 'mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu'.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Lagipula tidak enak hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah," jawab Ichigo. Entah mengapa, Ichirin merasa dirinya melambung tinggi. Rasa cemas yang melandanya kini sudah hilang tak berbekas. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk meski Ichigo tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Un! Aku tunggu di taman kota Karakura. Nanti kita ke Fantasy Land bersama-sama!"

Ichirin mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' lalu menaruh gagang telepon kembali. Senyumnya terus mengembang bersamaan dengan memerahnya pipinya. Yuri menatap Ichirin dan telepon itu bergantian dengan wajah yang sangat antusias.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apakah dia akan pergi?" tanya Yuri tidak sabaran.

"Ya, dia bilang dia akan pergi," jawab Ichirin sambil memainkan rambutnya. Yuri ikut tersenyum senang. Dia mencubit pipi Ichirin saking senangnya.

"Dasar kamuu! Sudah kubilang untuk bergerak duluan, kan? Hahaha, akhirnya kau kencan dengannya!" seru Yuri senang. "Besok aku akan mendandanimu. Seorang gadis harus terlihat cantik saat berkencan. Nah, sekarang tidur! Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan."

**NNN**

Ichigo memperhatikan jam tangannya. Dia yang diajak malah telat setengah jam. Dia telat bukan karena berdandan atau sibuk memilih baju, tapi karena ayahnya selalu muncul untuk mengejeknya di setiap menit. Ini membuatnya butuh waktu ekstra untuk mengusir ayahnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, Ichigo tidak menganggap ajakan Ichirin sebagai kencan. Dia hanya menggoda Ichirin dengan kata 'kencan' saat itu agar dia malu sendiri. Tapi Ichigo juga jadi penasaran, jika ini kencan sebenarnya maka bagaimana rasanya kencan itu?

Ichigo sudah sampai di taman Karakura dan melihat satu-satunya pendatang di situ. Dia membelakangi Ichigo sehingga Ichigo tidak melihat wajah dari si pendatang itu. Namun Ichigo mengenalinya sebagai Ichirin.

"Maaf, aku telat," ujar Ichigo sambil mendekati Ichirin. Ichirin menoleh dan menyambut Ichigo dengan senyum. Ichigo cukup terhibur melihat Ichirin yang beda dari sebelumnya. Sebagian rambut Ichirin di sebelah kiri dan kanan diikat ke belakang, membiarkan helaian yang lain tergerai begitu saja. Dia memakai baju lengan panjang coklat yang ditumpuk dengan dress berwarna cream, syal berwarna putih melilit santai di lehernya. Kakinya dibalut oleh stocking hitam dan boots berwarna coklat. Tas kecilnya dia selempangkan di bahunya.

Ichigo sendiri memakai kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dan jaket berwarna merah. Dia memakai celana jeans longgar dan sepatu keds. Ichigo juga melilitkan syal berwarna coklat di lehernya. Dia tidak terlalu memikirkan soal penampilan saat itu.

"Hari ini memang dingin, ya?" kata Ichigo saat menyadari kalau Ichirin juga memakai syal. Ichirin mengangguk. "Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu?"

"Baru saja aku datang. Tidak apa, Ichigo. Ayo, kita harus ke stasiun sebelum kita ketinggalan kereta!" Mereka lalu berjalan menuju stasiun. Selama perjalanan, Ichirin terlihat kikuk sementara Ichigo terlihat santai-santai saja. Meski begitu mereka masih bisa mengobrol lancar. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Mulai dari kehidupan mereka dan sekolah mereka. Bahkan sampai pada masalah hollow.

Kereta sudah sampai di satu kota maka mereka langsung turun dan naik bus menuju terminal yang dekat dengan Fantasy Land.

"Kau bawa tiketnya, kan?" tanya Ichigo saat mereka berada di depan Fantasy Land. Ichirin segera mengaduk-aduk tasnya lalu mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket dari tas. Ichigo dengan cepat merebut kedua tiket itu dari genggaman Ichirin.

"Ah, kenapa kau ambil?"

"Sudah. Biar aku saja yang menyerahkannya ke loket," jawab Ichigo. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju loket lalu masuk ke dalam Fantasy Land. Ichirin berusaha menyamakan langkah Ichigo yang terlalu lebar untuknya. Ichigo sepertinya menyadari kesulitan Ichirin maka dia memperlambat langkahnya. Ichirin mengetahui hal ini lalu dia tersenyum.

"Hee... Kau sadar juga kalau langkahmu terlalu lebar. Aku juga lelah kalau kau berjalan seperti itu," ejek Ichirin sambil tertawa centil.

"Kau mau menantangku?" Ichigo lalu berjalan lebih cepat lagi dan ini membuat Ichirin kaget.

"Hei, kau mau mengejekku, ya?! Tunggu aku!" Ichigo diam-diam tersenyum melihat Ichirin yang kesusahan menyamakan posisi dengan Ichigo. Terkadang Ichirin berlari lalu berjalan, lalu berlari lagi dan berjalan lagi. Ichigo lalu melihat tempat tujuannya, loket _roller coaster_, dia segera berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Ini membuat Ichirin yang ada di belakangnya menubruk punggung Ichigo cukup keras.

"Kau mau naik _roller coaster_? Sepertinya asyik," ajak Ichigo sambil menahan tawa pada Ichirin yang mengusap hidungnya yang sakit. Ichirin menatap lintasan _roller coaster_ lalu matanya mengarah pada Ichigo.

"Kau yakin ingin naik itu?"

"Kau takut?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

"Coba saja!"

Mereka menghabiskan satu hari mereka di Fantasy Land. Ichigo dan Ichirin sama-sama tertawa senang setiap kali mereka mencoba satu wahana. Mereka juga sempat berfoto dengan gaya yang cukup konyol. Ichigo menggunakan topi yang berbentuk seperti mahkota berwarna cerah sementara Ichirin menggunakan bando berbentuk telinga tikus. Saat itu mereka bergaya bersama dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat bahagia.

**NNN**

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup melelahkan juga," kata Ichirin. Ichigo mengangguk. Dia menatap jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh malam. Ichigo juga harus pulang sekarang.

Mereka sedang berada di dalam salah satu tempat rekreasi Fantasy Land. Tempatnya seperti mall yang cukup besar. Ichigo dan Ichirin baru saja makan malam di sana. Mereka baru saja akan keluar dari sana kalau saja Ichirin tidak menghentikan langkah Ichigo.

"Lihat, Ichigo! Di sini ternyata ada tempat seperti itu," kata Ichirin sambil menunjuk ke satu tempat. Ternyata yang ditunjuk Ichirin adalah wahana _ice skating_. Lintasan es berwarna putih bening itu dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang yang meluncur di atasnya. Ada beberapa yang terpeleset namun ada beberapa yang mampu menari-nari di atasnya. Ichirin mendongak menatap Ichigo.

"Jadi, kau mau ke sana?"

"Baiklah," jawab Ichigo. Akhirnya Ichigo dan Ichirin segera ke sana dan tak berapa lama mereka sudah meluncur di atas lintasan es. Ichigo memang bisa berjalan di atas es. Dia menatap Ichirin yang meluncur dengan cepat dan lembut. Ichirin berputar pelan sehingga dia bertatapan dengan Ichigo.

"Kau bisa _waltz_?" tanya Ichirin.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarimu." Ichirin berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Sebelum Ichigo bisa bereaksi, Ichirin sudah menaruh dengan lembut tangan kanannya di pundak Ichigo.

"Apa yang―"

"Ini posisi dansa. Seharusnya tangan kananmu memegang pinggangku," potong Ichirin. Ichigo dengan enggan melakukannya, dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Ichirin. Jantung Ichirin berdegup kencang namun dia menyembunyikan rasa senangnya sebelum Ichigo bisa mngetahuinya. "Dan tangan kirimu menggenggam tanganku."

"Baik, baik." Ichigo menggenggam lembut tangan kiri Ichirin. Ichirin tersenyum lalu memberanikan diri menatap Ichigo.

"Nah, ikuti iramaku. Satu, dua, satu, dua." Ichirin menggerakan kakinya. Satu langkah mundur, satu langkah maju. Ichigo mengikuti langkah Ichirin dan dia tersenyum saat dia bisa membaca gerakan Ichirin. Ichirin juga menyadari kalau Ichigo mulai bisa membaca gerakannya. "Hei, sepertinya kau bisa melakukan ini!"

"Aku menyerap semua informasi dengan cepat," kata Ichigo dengan nada bangga. Sesekali mereka berputar pelan. Mereka menari mengikuti alunan musik klasik yang diputar di sana. Ketika mereka merasa cukup mampu, mereka langsung berpegangan satu sama lain dan berputar mengelilingi lintasan. Sesaat mereka berputar lalu berpegangan lagi. Di sela-sela kegiatan itu, mereka tertawa senang.

Ichigo merasa sangat lepas saat itu. Entah karena efek meluncur atau karena dia diajar berdansa, tapi ini membuatnya bahagia. Ichirin juga begitu. Dari tadi dia tertawa saat rambutnya tertarik oleh kecepatannya meluncur. Ichigo menikmati perasaannya itu. Dia mulai memutar tubuh Ichirin lalu menariknya kembali. Ichirin juga terkadang melepaskan pegangannya dari Ichigo lalu meluncur berputar dan kembali lagi pada Ichigo.

"Sepertinya kau sangat pandai berdansa," puji Ichigo saat mereka meluncur. "Khususnya di atas es."

"Aku mendapat guru _waltz_ yang baik. Yuri selalu mengajariku berdansa karena menurutnya, berdansa sangatlah penting untuk seorang wanita," jawab Ichirin. Mereka masih meluncur mengelilingi lintasan, menari mengikuti musik. Ini membuat beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka. Ichigo cukup awas akan hal ini dan berusaha tidak mengindahkannya namun senyum mereka membuat Ichigo salah tingkah.

"Tidakkah kita terlalu menarik perhatian? Semuanya melihat ke arah kita," kata Ichigo. Kata-kata itu ditanggapi tawa oleh Ichirin.

"Nikmati saja! Kita kan, sedang bersenang-senang di sini." Ichigo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ichirin. Setidaknya dia bisa melihat Ichirin senang.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo. Sekilas, saat Ichirin memberanikan menatap mata Ichigo, dia melihat sekilat tatapan yang aneh. Ichirin yakin kilatan itu bukan untuknya karena mata Ichigo terasa kosong saat itu. Lalu untuk siapa? Ichigo sadar kalau Ichirin menatapnya sedari tadi, maka dia bertanya, "Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?

Ichirin menunduk. Tidak ingin memusingkan semua masalah itu lebih lama dan memutuskan untuk melupakan Arrancar dan kilatan Ichigo tadi saat ini juga.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

**NNN**

Hari sudah sangat malam saat Ichigo memutuskan untuk melihat jam tangannya. Ichigo memikirkan akan mengeluarkan alasan apa saat ayahnya marah-marah kalau dia pulang nanti. Dia baru saja berkeliling menemani Ichirin di sebuah keramaian yang terletak di Karakura. Keramaian itu sejenis pasar malam dengan berbagai stand didirikan. Cahaya lampu warna-warni mampu menerangi pasar malam itu. Pasar malam itu tidak terlalu ramai namun tidak pantas juga disebut sepi. Saat mereka hendak pulang ke kediaman masing-masing, Ichirin mengajak Ichigo untuk pergi ke pasar malam itu sebentar. Namun malah keasyikan berkeliling dan tanpa terasa sudah tiga jam berlalu.

Ichigo melihat Ichirin yang berlari ke arahnya sambil tersenyum puas. Pipinya bersemu karena takjub dengan apa yang dialaminya sehari ini.

"Aku belum pernah mengunjungi keramaian seperti ini!" kata Ichirin sambil merentangkan tangannya. Ichigo hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Ichirin melakukan hal seperti itu untuk mengekspresikan rasa senangnya.

"Kau sudah senang? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Ayahku bisa marah kalau aku pulang terlalu malam," ujar Ichigo. Ichirin langsung memberikan tampang menyesal.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengajakmu pergi sampai semalam ini," sesal Ichirin. Ichigo menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku justru senang menghabiskan hari liburku dengan cara ini." Ichirin tersenyum. Dia lalu menunjuk ke arah lain.

"Aku lewat sini. Sepertinya kita beda arah."

"Tidak apa-apakah? Maksudku, kau perempuan―"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri dan tak usah mengkhawatirkan diriku hanya karena aku perempuan, jika itu yang kau maksud," jawab Ichirin. Dia sekali lagi tersenyum setelah mendapat desahan sebagai tanda setuju dari Ichigo. Ichirin berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuknya tadi, dia melambaikan tangan pada Ichigo yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ichigo membalas lambaiannya lalu berjalan memunggungi jalan yang dilalui Ichirin. Belum berjalan jauh, Ichigo terpaksa berhenti karena namanya dipanggil.

"Hei, Ichigo!" Ichigo menoleh dan melihat Ichirin berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada ap―" Kata-kata Ichigo terhenti saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya. Ichirin menjauh sedikit dari Ichigo setelah memberinya ciuman kilat di pipi. Ichirin tersenyum jahil saat Ichigo masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Nah, jaa na," ucap Ichirin lembut lalu berjalan ke arah yang tadi dia lalui. Ichigo memegang pipinya yang tadinya terasa hangat. Tidak, ini panas. Sangat panas. Mungkinkah ciuman terasa sepanas ini?

Ichigo mendesah lalu membatin, pasti ini karena udara musim gugur.

* * *

_**naah, gimana? gimana? karena saya sudah memperingatkan adanya XOC, jadi saya nggak menerima kritik. (seenaknya...)  
haha, bercanda!**_

_**saya sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada :**_

**mss Dhyta  
ChellySeliee is Cho  
Natsuhiro Juusan  
Toshihiro Fumi  
Black-Cat-Yoruichi  
Vega Highwell Ori-chan  
bakaMirai  
Yumemiru Reirin  
ChappyBankai  
Tachibana Himawari  
Hanazuka Natsuki  
yuinayuki Hinariyoshi-chan  
Namie Amalia  
Ni-chan d'  
Binbin-Mayen Kuchiki  
Chizu Michiyo  
Sora Chand**

_**dan lainnya yang sudah mau membaca fic hikari... sekali lagi, makasih!**_

_**nah, sekarang hikari mau mempersiapkan diri buat ulum! jaa na~~**_

_**sfx : wuush!! -menghilang pake shunpo-**_


	11. I Can't Fix My Broken Heart

**Chapter 10 : I Can't Fix My Broken Heart**

Author : hikariHARUNO13  
Pairing : IchiRuki and IchiXOC  
Disclaimer : BLEACH memang bukan punya saya, tapi fic ini punya saya!  
Warning : yah kalo ga suka ga usah baca aja...  
Summary : Ichirin bisa melihat kesedihan di mata Ichigo. Suaranya serak saat menatap seseorang di depannya. Krisan putih itu terlihat memelas. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

*******

*****  
**

_Hei, bangun! Kaupikir aku akan bisa melihat wajahmu jika kau terus tertidur?  
Bangunlah. Aku merindukanmu―_

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal yang direbahinya. Lalu dengan cepat, dia menoleh ke arah jam weker yang terletak di meja dekat ranjangnya.

Itu bukan suara jamnya, pikir Ichigo. Dia yakin sekali kalau dia mendengar suara seseorang. Tapi suara siapa? Saat suara itu didengarnya, wajah Rukia langsung melintas di benaknya. Namun saat dia bangun, dia jadi berpikir. Apakah tadi suara Rukia...atau Ichirin? Karena suara keduanya sama, Ichigo sempat bingung dengan suara yang didengarnya.

Ichigo memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya. Dia berjalan ke lantai bawah dan melihat Yuzu sedang menonton televisi bersama Karin. Yuzu yang pertama menyadari kehadiran Ichigo.

"Ohayou, onii-chan!" sambut Yuzu. Karin menoleh ke arahnya kakaknya yang masih belum menunjukkan semangat pagi hari. Ichigo hanya menatap mereka berdua tanpa merespon sambutan Yuzu.

"Mana ayah?" tanyanya.

"Ayah sedang kerja di klinik. Paling nanti siang dia sudah ke sini lagi," ujar Karin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi. Ichigo hanya bergumam tidak jelas lalu memutuskan untuk mandi. Sekali lagi niatnya untuk mengunjungi Rukia muncul. Mungkin sekarang dia harus menjenguk Rukia. Ya, dia harus menjenguknya.

Ichigo sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap. Dia masuk ke kamarnya sebentar lalu keluar sambil membawa tas pinggang kecil. Yuzu melihat kakaknya yang hendak pergi dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku mau pergi dulu ke rumah sakit," sahut Ichigo seakan bisa mendengar kata hati Yuzu.

"Hati-hati ya, onii-chan!"

"Rumah sakit?" bisik Karin meskipun Ichigo sudah tidak di rumah lagi. "Dia menjenguk siapa di sana?"

"Entahlah," jawab Yuzu. Karin mengerutkan bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk seakan sedang menebak-nebak.

"Apa cewek?"

"Apa? Ichigo menjenguk cewek?!" Teriakan Isshin itu membuat Karin menggeram kesal. Yuzu berwajah panik saat mendengar tebakan Karin tadi.

"Ce-cewek? Tapi setauku onii-chan nggak dekat sama cewek kecuali Tatsuki-chan!" kata Yuzu panik.

"Itulah masa muda, Yuzu! Saat ini Ichigo pasti sedang gencar mengejar cewek itu! Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah memberitauku?!" celoteh Isshin. Karin hanya mendesah, membiarkan ayahnya berceloteh sendiri.

"Aku mengerti mengapa Ichi-nii tidak mengatakan apapun pada ayah."

Isshin mendengar kata-kata Karin. Dia memasang ekspresi wajah mengejek lalu mendekat pada Karin yang sedang asyik menonton TV. Karin yang tentu tidak suka kegiatannya diganggu (sepertinya dia juga tidak suka melihat wajah Isshin), langsung meninju Isshin tepat di muka.

"ARGK!"

"Mati sana di pojokan!"

**NNN**

Ichigo menggenggam krisan putih di tangan kanannya. Dia membelinya di toko bunga yang sama namun tidak dilayani dengan orang yang sama. Tidak ada Yuri maupun Ichirin di toko bunga tadi. Ichigo malah disapa oleh pemilik toko tersebut. Tapi untungnya masih ada stok bunga krisan seperti biasa.

Tapi hari ini dia membeli tiga tangkai. Sepertinya si pemilik toko cukup kenal dengan Ichigo yang pelanggan, langsung menanyakan pada Ichigo yang membeli tiga tangkai bunga yang biasanya hanya membeli satu tangkai. Ichigo hanya tersenyum ketika ditanyakan hal itu padahal dia mau memberikan bunga itu untuk Orihime dan Fuyubara Chouna sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena sudah mau membantu Rukia. Meskipun Ichigo tau mereka pasti menolak bunga tersebut dengan malu-malu.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Ichigo langsung pergi ke resepsionis, menuliskan namanya dalan daftar tamu jam besuk lalu berjalan menuju lift. Tanpa disadarinya, ada Ichirin dan Yuri yang sedang mendorong kursi roda, melihat Ichigo dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Itu...Kurosaki-kun, kan?" tanya Yuri pada Ichirin. Ichirin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Sedang apa dia di sini?"

"Siapa laki-laki itu, Yuri?" tanya seorang pria tua yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Dia calon pacar Ichirin, ayah!"

"Yuri-san!" bentak Ichirin dengan muka memerah. Ayah Yuri tertawa kecil sambil menatap Ichirin lalu ke arah putrinya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh sejujur itu, Yuri. Lihat temanmu jadi seperti tomat," gurau ayah Yuri yang disambut suara tawa Yuri.

"Dia memegang krisan putih kan?" tanya Ichirin pada Yuri. "Jadi dia pergi dulu ke toko bunga."

"Mungkin," jawab Yuri. "Jadi itu alasannya Kurosaki-kun selalu membeli bunga."

Yuri melirik ke arah Ichirin sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau pasti penasaran kenapa dia ada di sini, bukan?" bisik Yuri sambil mengedipkan mata. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ichirin, Yuri segera berkata, "Pergi saja. Biar aku yang menjaga ayah."

"Tapi―"

"Sudah, pergi sana!" Dengan terpaksa Ichirin meninggalkan mereka dan mengikuti Ichigo diam-diam. Meskipun dia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo di rumah sakit, dia juga tidak ingin tertangkap basah mengikutinya.

"Ah, sial! Dia pakai lift!" umpat Ichirin saat melihat pintu lift tertutup. Terpaksa dia harus menaiki tangga dan mencari ruangan yang dimasuki Ichigo. "Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku jadi antusias begini?"

**NNN**

Setelah bunyi denting dan pintu lift terbuka, Ichigo mengayunkan kakinya keluar lift. Dia langsung berbelok menuju ke kamar di mana Rukia dirawat. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Ichigo melihat Orihime keluar dari toilet wanita.

"Oh, Inoue!" panggil Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangan. Orihime sontak menoleh ke arah suara. Ichigo dapat melihat pipi Orihime yang basah dan matanya yang sembab. Ekspresinya saat menatap mata Ichigo bercampur aduk. Terkejut, khawatir dan sedih.

Ichigo mendekati Orihime yang berusaha menghilangkan bekas tangisannya meskipun itu percuma karena Ichigo sudah mengetahuinya. "Ada apa, Inoue?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki-kun. Hanya saja―" Kata-kata Orihime terhenti lalu air matanya mengalir lagi. Melihat Orihime menangis mungkin sudah jadi hal wajar untuk Ichigo tapi dia menangis di rumah sakit. Jika bukan masalah pribadinya, bisa jadi...

"Kenapa? Apa Rukia makin kritis?" tanya Ichigo meskipun sebenarnya bukan keadaan kritis yang dipikirkan Ichigo. Orihime menggeleng lemah sambil tetap mengusap matanya yang basah.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Kuchiki-san masih tidur. Tidak buruk, dia cukup membaik," jawab Orihime. "Hanya saja, Fuyubara-san―"

"Ada apa dengan Chouna-san?"

"I-ini bukan tentang Fuyubara-san. Ini tentang Kuchiki-san." Orihime menangis lagi dan membuat Ichigo makin ketakutan. "Aku tidak tau harus memulainya dari mana, Kurosaki-kun. Ini terlalu sulit."

Air mata Orihime mengalir lebih deras. Dia menutup mata rapat-rapat lalu meletakkan tangannya di samping telinganya, seakan tidak ingin melihat maupun mendengar reaksi Ichigo setelah ini.

"Kuchiki-san akan dipulangkan mau tidak mau, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo memang mendengarnya namun masih tidak mengerti.

"Tapi dia masih kritis."

"Ya, kami tau―aku dan Fuyubara-san―dan mereka juga tau! Hanya saja karena keadaan Kuchiki-san tidak juga membaik, pihak rumah sakit memutuskan untuk melepas semua alat bantu pada tubuh Kuchiki-san. Mereka beralasan kalau mereka butuh ruangan untuk pasien lainnya. Fuyubara-san sudah mencoba untuk menaikkan biaya rumah sakit tapi mereka menolak dan tetap pada ketetapan itu." Orihime mengakhiri dengan senggukan akibat tangisannya. Ichigo tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa bertahan jika alat-alat bantu itu dilepas dari tubuhnya? Kisuke pernah berkata untuk tidak melepaskan alat bantu dari tubuh Rukia, tapi bagaimana kalau dilepas meski hanya sebentar? Apakah jantung Rukia akan berhenti berdetak?

"Maaf Kurosaki-kun. Aku tidak bisa―"

"Sudahlah, Inoue," potong Ichigo dengan pandangan kosong. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Ichigo kembali berjalan menuju kamar Rukia. Tanpa dia sadari, Chouna masih di dalam toilet, bersandar di tembok sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Ichigo pikir, dengan Rukia berada di rumah sakit maka dia akan aman. Sementara Soul Society mencari cara menyembuhkan Rukia, dia akan tetap bertahan hidup di rumah sakit. Namun saat Soul Society sudah hampir menyerah mencari solusinya, Rukia justru harus kehilangan satu-satunya penopang penyelamat hidupnya. Dan itu membuat hati Ichigo teriris.

Bagaimana jika Rukia tidak bertahan jika alat-alat bantu itu dilepas?

Ichigo membuka kamar rawat Rukia. Seperti pemandangan dulu, gadis berambut hitam itu masih tertidur damai di ranjangnya. Ichigo berjalan menuju meja kecil di sebelah ranjang Rukia, menggantikan bunga krisan yang lama dengan yang baru. Ichigo menarik kursi di dekat Rukia lalu duduk. Dia menghela napas sambil tersenyum masam.

"Aku datang lagi, Rukia."

**NNN**

Ichirin melihat Ichigo saat dia berada di ujung tangga. Ternyata Ichigo berada di lantai 3, kalau begitu seharusnya Ichirin tidak perlu capek-capek naik ke lantai 5 tadi.

Ichirin lalu mengamati Ichigo yang masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Dia mengikuti Ichigo sambil berjinjit-jinjit agar suara langkahnya tidak didengar oleh laki-laki itu. Saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju ruangan itu, langkah Ichirin terhenti.

"Apa aku harus mengikutinya?" tanya Ichirin dengan suara pelan. Tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyapanya di dalam ruangan nanti daripada harus mengikuti Ichigo diam-diam. Ichirin meneruskan langkahnya lalu berhenti di depan pintu ruangan itu. Dia membuka kenop pintu perlahan sehingga bunyi pintu tidak terdengar sama sekali. Ichirin dapat mengintip dari celah pintu kalau Ichigo sedang menarik kursi di dekat ranjang lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi itu.

"Aku datang lagi, Rukia."

"Rukia?" bisik Ichirin. "Siapa?"

Ada jeda lama antara Ichigo dan orang yang disebut Rukia itu. Meskipun posisi duduknya agak menyamping, Ichigo menghalangi wajah Rukia sehingga Ichirin tidak tau apakah wanita atau pria yang sedang dijenguk Ichigo.

Ichirin dapat melihat tangan Ichigo menggenggam sesuatu, sepertinya tangan Rukia. Ichirin jadi penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ichigo saat ini karena wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ichirin belum pernah melihat wajah Ichigo yang muram seperti itu.

"Maaf dua hari terakhir ini aku tidak datang membesukmu. Sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas makanya aku repot di sekolah." Ichigo terlihat sedang menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. Lalu terdengar tawa sumbang dari Ichigo. "Simpan tenagamu sampai saatnya kamu bangun nanti untuk memukulku karena aku melupakanmu."

Ichirin menahan napasnya. Belum pernah dia mendengar seseorang bicara setulus dan sesedih ini. Sebenarnya siapa orang yang mampu membuat Ichigo seperti ini? Dugaan kalau orang yang dijenguk Ichigo adalah wanita makin membulat (ini karena Ichirin tidak memikirkan kalau Ichigo gay―tapi memang bukan!).

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" Ichirin mendongak saat Ichigo mengatakan kalimat itu. Entah kenapa, sayup-sayup Ichirin seperti mendengar jawaban.

_Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun..._

"Aku tidak punya kekuatan. Aku tidak punya kemampuan apapun. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa," ujar Ichigo dengan suara serak. Ichirin merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dia bisa mendengar maupun merasakan bahwa Ichigo sedang menahan tangisnya. Apakah ini beban yang ditanggung Ichigo dan tidak diperlihatkan olehnya?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Kali ini Ichirin mempererat pegangannya pada kenop pintu. "Bisakah kau hidup sebentar saja? Karena kau selalu tertidur. Setidaknya ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku dan biarkan aku mendengar suaramu untuk terakhir kalinya."

Selamat tinggal? Ichirin tentu kaget mendengar itu. Apakah orang itu akan mati, orang yang sedang tertidur itu? pikir Ichirin.

Ada jeda antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya malah mempereratnya. Lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Dan aku ingin―kumohon, aku ingin egois hari ini saja―kau tidak mati. Kau tetap hidup. Bukan hanya dalam hatiku, dalam memoriku, dalam pikiranku…" Ichirin menutup matanya, tidak sanggup mendengar kata-kata yang akan dilanjutkan Ichigo. "Tapi juga dalam kehidupanku!"

Sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata Ichigo. Hanya saja baik Ichirin maupun Rukia tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Bisakah kau tahan?"

_Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bisa?_

"Bisakah kau hidup lagi untuk sementara?"

_Apakah itu tidak apa-apa walau hanya sedetik?_

"Atau untuk selamanya?"

Ichirin membuka matanya. Sekarang ada perasaan lain di hatinya yang memberatkannya. Cemburu.

"Kumohon, aku―aku mencintaimu."

Dan dugaannya selama ini benar. Percuma selama ini Yuri maupun kedua adik Ichigo memcomblanginya. Percuma dia memiliki rasa itu. Sekarang perasaan yang dimiliki Ichirin berubah drastis. Yang tadinya sangat manis berubah pahit.

Mata Ichirin redup. Dengan perlahan dia menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum pintu tertutup adalah krisan putih yang berada di meja kecil.

Krisan putih pemberian Ichigo...untuk gadis yang tertidur di depannya.

**NNN**

Yuri benar-benar heran. Temannya Ichirin dari tadi hanya bermuram durja. Kerjaannya melihat keluar jendela dengan mata yang kosong. Ya, mata sendu itu membuat Yuri penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah sakit.

Seperginya Ichirin mengikuti Ichigo, Yuri menunggunya di ruang tunggu. Namun lama ditunggu, Ichirin tidak juga terlihat. Yuri beranggapan kalau Ichirin mungkin sedang mengobrol dengan Ichigo maka lebih baik dia pulang daripada sia-sia menunggunya tidak ada kerjaan. Tapi sesampainya di apartemen, dia mendapati Ichirin duduk di depan pintu apartemen, menunggu Yuri. Saat Yuri memegang pundak Ichirin, dia langsung menghambur memeluk Yuri lalu menangis.

Yuri bisa melihat mata Ichirin yang redup, tidak berkilat-kilat seperti biasanya. Yuri tidak tahan melihat Ichirin seperti ini.

"Ichi-chan," panggil Yuri pelan. "Kamu nggak enak badan ya?"

"Aku mau tidur." Yuri hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya. Mungkin lebih bijak membiarkannya sampai tenang dulu.

Sementara Ichirin di kamarnya, teringat oleh kata-kata Edouard.

_Sepertinya kau masih tidak mengerti, Kinoshita-san. Bahwa kau sama sekali tidak berarti di sini. Kaubilang kau tidak sendiri―benarkah itu? Apa kau tau bahwa seseorang yang kau kenal baik bisa membuatmu sakit―hancur berkeping-keping dan tidak berdaya?_

Apakah maksudnya Ichigo? Jika ya, maka sebaiknya dia mengikuti ajakan Arrancar itu saja.

***

_"Tapi ada satu syarat," ujar Rukia setelah dia memberikan pengobatan pada anak perempuan yang tergeletak di depannya. Pria yang duduk di samping perempuan itu memiringkan alisnya, bingung._

_"Syarat? Apa?"_

_Rukia melirik ke arah perempuan yang setengah sadar itu. Dia menyadari kalau mata anak perempuan itu sedikit terbuka. Rukia menyunggingkan senyumannya pada anak kecil itu lalu anak itu tertidur kembali._

_"Usahakan agar anakmu tidak menemuiku. Pindah ke kota lain atau apapun. Jika dia melihat wajahku, maka aku akan memanggil rohku yang ada di dalam tubuh anak ini untuk kembali padaku. Sejauh ini, anda mengerti?"_

_Pria itu mengangguk. "Ya, saya mengerti."_

_Rukia sekali lagi tersenyum lalu dalam waktu sedetik, dia menghilang. Yang mampu dilihat ayah dari anak itu hanyalah percikan air hujan di tanah.

* * *

_

**yeahyeahyeahs~~**

**makasih buat yang udah nunggu chap ini karena saya lagi pusing. nggak ada capcipcup kebanyakan karena saya sedang diteror adek (dia mau make komputer ini).**  
**by the way, happy birthday for myself~**_  
_


	12. I Need You

**Chapter 11 : I Need You**

_Author : hikariHARUNO13_  
_Pairing : IchiXOC, IchiRuki_  
_Disclaimer : bakal buat fic baru lagi karena kesel sama bleach manga yang terakhir hikari baca *nyindir kubo-sensei ceritanya*_  
_Warning : don't like don't read. can you?_  
_Summary : Ketika satu-satunya harapan Ichirin sudah tak mampu lagi menopangnya. Ketika Ichirin menyadari, ada tempat istimewa di hati Ichigo yang bukan untuknya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya._

_

* * *

_

**well, gomen ne readers karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu WFY. yah namanya juga waiting kan? -plak!- sebenarnya fic ini bukan cuma hikari apdet begitu saja. Di hari apdet WFY ini, chapter ini mau hikari persembahkan buat _Arisdian Suryani_ yang sekarang berulang tahun! waiiii~**  
**eh, bener kan ya sekarang? namanya bener arisdian kan ya? yah langsung aja deh baca lanjutannya dan sekali lagi buat arisdian, otanjoubi omedeto na~~~ very happy happy birthday! (mulai ngaco nih bahasa author -_- )**

* * *

_Karena aku lemah_  
_Karena aku butuh seseorang_

Enam hari sudah berlalu sejak amukan Ichigo di rumah sakit namun Rukia belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Ini tentu membuat Ichigo frustasi. Setelah berita dari Toushiro yang mengatakan bahwa baik Unohana dan Mayuri tidak menemukan jalan untuk menyembuhkan Rukia. Setelah Ichigo menghitung hari, hari-hari terakhir Rukia di rumah sakit semakin dekat.

Dia tidak ingin membuat Orihime harus datang ke rumah sakit setiap hari hanya untuk meringankan luka reiatsu Rukia. Dia juga tidak ingin bergantung pada Fuyubara lebih dari ini. Dia tidak ingin mendesak Soul Society untuk mencari cara menyembuhkan Rukia. Hanya saja dia tak bisa menyangkal fakta; Ichigo butuh mereka untuk menyembuhkan Rukia.

Semakin dipikir, Ichigo makin merasa tidak berguna. Saat itu penyesalan yang menumpuk terlalu menderanya. Benar! Jika tak ada Rukia, tidak ada yang bisa menopang rasa sakitnya. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan berlagak kuat. Karena sebenarnya Rukia-lah alasan kenapa dia selalu berusaha menjadi kuat. Tanpanya Ichigo merasa ada yang kurang, ada yang kosong.

Dia menatap ke luar jendela. Pohon-pohon sudah mulai gundul. Dedaunan yang berwarna merah kecoklatan sekarang sudah mewarnai tanah. Musim dingin sudah dekat. Ujian kenaikan kelas juga sebentar lagi sudah akan dimulai.

Kalau melihat dedaunan musim gugur, Ichigo jadi ingat Ichirin. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar kabar dari Ichirin. Kalau dia datang ke toko bunga, Ichirin pasti belum ada di sana. Dia juga agak rindu dengan suara cempreng Ichirin yang selalu memarahinya dengan kata-kata pedas. Tapi itu malah makin mengingatkannya pada Rukia.

Ichigo sebenarnya masih penasaran mengapa Ichirin begitu mirip dengan Rukia. Tadinya dia sempat berpikir tentang reinkarnasi tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Ichigo bangkit dari tempat di mana dia menghempaskan pantatnya. Dia sekali lagi menatap keluar jendela dan menatap suasana di luar sana. Perlahan Ichigo menghirup udara musim gugur. Terasa dingin ketika udara itu memasuki hidungnya. Terasa sakit ketika udara itu masuk dan menusuk paru-parunya.

**NNN**

Malam itu udara makin mendingin. Tidak ada kejadian yang aneh saat itu. Sungguh. Anginnya memang lebih dingin dari hari-hari sebelumnya namun angin malam itu terasa tenang dan damai. Ichigo pun sama sekali tak menyangka akan ada sekelompok Gillian yang datang ke Karakura.

Ichigo merasakan reiatsu besar berjumlah banyak tak jauh dari rumahnya. Mengikuti insting shinigami-nya, dia mengambil badge dan keluarlah Ichigo dalam wujud shinigami. Dia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju arah reiatsu berjumlah puluhan itu dan mendapati banyaknya Gillian dan Hollow yang berkumpul, keluar dari Garganta yang terbuka lebar. Dengan adanya reiatsu berjumlah banyak seperti ini, manusia yang mempunyai tingkat reiatsu yang rendah akan merasa bahwa malam ini terasa mencekam untuk mereka.

"Sialan! Apa-apaan ini?" umpat Ichigo sambil mendekati tempat di mana mulut Garganta robek. Dari arah lain, Ishida dan Chad juga datang karena merasakan reiatsu mengerikan dari tempat yang sama. Mereka juga sama terkejutnya dengan Ichigo ketika melihat begitu banyaknya Gillian dan Hollow yang bertumpuk seperti onggokan sampah yang mampu berteriak mengerikan di malam itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu diucapkan Ishida. Dia tidak punya ide tentang apa yang terjadi malam ini. Chad yang tanpa basa-basi langsung menuju ke tempat para Gillian mulai bergerak.

"Oi, tunggu! Sado!" teriak Ishida namun Chad tetap maju ke depan dan mengeluarkan El Directo miliknya. Ishida hanya bisa membuang napas panjang lalu akhirnya ikut berlari ke tempat di mana Chad menyerang. Ishida yakin bahwa baik Orihime dan Ichigo mampu merasakan reiatsu besar yang rasanya janggal bila berada di tengah kota Karakura. Ishida mampu merasakan reiatsu Ichigo―yang dikeluarkan secara sembrono oleh pemiliknya―berada di dekat kawasan itu maka Ishida mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari Ichigo. Benar saja, di balik kacamatanya dia dapat melihat seseorang memakai shihakusho berambut jingga.

"Oi Kurosa―" Belum selesai kata-kata Ishida, seekor Menos mendekatinya dan dengan kakinya yang besar, dia sengaja hendak menginjak Ishida. Untungnya Ishida sudah terbiasa oleh hal-hal yang mengejutkan seperti itu maka dia segera menghindar tanpa menggunakan Hirenkyaku. Dengan sekali gerakan, Ishida mengeluarkan ginrei kojaku dan menembakkannya tepat di hidung Menos hingga menembus sampai belakang kepalanya. Usaha Menos yang meronta kesakitan itu sia-sia karena dia keburu menghilang menjadi kepingan reiatsu dan menghilang begitu saja. Ishida mulai mengedar pandangan mencari teman berambut orange-nya yang sempat menghilang tadi. "Kurang ajar. Ke mana dia?" desis Ishida dengan nada cemas.

Sementara itu Ichigo dengan barbarnya menyerang semua Menos yang ada di depannya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan mengapa Garganta bisa terbuka begitu lebarnya dan mengapa banyak Menos yang berkeliaran di Karakura. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya dia bisa membuat menos itu menghilang dengan menggunakan pedangnya.

**NNN**

Ichirin menatap langit malam yang semakin menghitam karena robeknya Garganta. Dia tidak pernah suka pemandangan mengerikan seperti ini. Rasanya seperti melihat mimpi buruknya sendiri. Bulu kuduknya berdiri seiring dengan menambahnya reiatsu hollow dan menos. Menolak dan menerima tawaran dari Arrancar itu sama saja. Ujung-ujungnya hanya satu pilihan yang dimiliki Ichirin.

Ichirin ingat, dua hari sebelum malam ini Noe dan Marcos mendatanginya untuk mendengar keputusan dari Ichirin. Tanpa ada emosi yang dikeluarkan saat itu, tidak sedih, tidak marah dan tidak menyesal. Ichirin memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Edouard.

"Hah, ternyata semudah ini," keluh Marcos. Noe tidak menanggapi kata-kata Marcos sama sekali. Dia juga tidak memedulikan mengapa Ichirin menerima ajakan mereka. Ichirin hanya menunduk, sama sekali tak ada minat untuk menatap mereka.

"Seperti perjanjian, kami akan datang saat bulan mati. Kami juga akan membuka dua garganta dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tetaplah di rumahmu sampai kami membuka garganta kedua. Saat itu, kau sudah terikat dengan kami."

Begitulah yang dikatakan Noe saat itu dan dirinya mengerti sekarang. Ichirin akhirnya mengerti apa maksud garganta pertama dan kedua. Garganta pertama adalah untuk menos dan hollow sebagai pengalih perhatian dan penyembunyi reiatsu Ichirin yang nantinya sudah tidak akan ada di Karakura. Tidak akan ada di dunia. Dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang dirinya sendiri juga tidak tau di mana. Apakah dia akan pergi ke dunia kosong? Bahkan dia tidak tau apakah benar-benar ada yang namanya dunia kosong.

Ichirin menatap sejenak pemandangan itu. Kesibukannya di Karakura nanti; dari yang membantu Yuri di toko bunga, mengerjakan tugas dari sekolahnya, merawat Noraneko dan melawan para hollow yang berkeliaran di Karakura. Ichirin tertawa mengingat-ingat akan hal itu. Apakah tanpanya Yuri akan kewalahan merapikan susunan bunga nanti? Apakah tanpanya tugas sekolah justru semakin sedikit? Apakah tanpanya Noraneko akan tinggal bersama Yuzu dan Karin? Apakah tanpanya Ichigo dan kawan-kawan lebih mudah mengalahkan hollow?

Tawa itu terhenti. Ichirin tidak dapat membendung air mata yang sudah siap tumpah di pelupuk matanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap dirinya kuat untuk segera mengeringkan air di matanya tanpa membuatnya jatuh satu persatu. Dia sama sekali belum siap untuk membohongi dirinya bahwa dia tidak ingin menghilang secepat ini. Dia bahkan belum mengatakan selamat tinggal pada Yuri yang seapartemen dengannya. Dia tidak ingin pergi namun dia tidak punya alasan kuat untuk tetap tinggal di Karakura. Satu-satunya harapannya, cintanya, sudah hancur berhari-hari yang lalu.

Dia membuka jendela, bersamaan dengan terbukanya garganta kedua. Di balik layar hitam pekat itu, muncul empat Arrancar yang berbaris menyamping. Dengan langkah anggun, Edouard keluar setengah langkah dan menatap angkuh Ichirin di depannya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Edouard dengan nada datar. Ichirin mengeluh dalam hati. Benar-benar pertanyaan bodoh, pikirnya. Karena ditanya seperti itu, jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Seperti membaca pikiran Ichirin, Edouard berbalik menuju garganta. "Mari, _Chrysantanthe_. Duniamu sekarang bukan di sini. Kamu salah satu dari kami sekarang."

Ichirin menatap keempat Arrancar yang berjalan makin memasuki garganta. Ichirin juga mengikuti langkah yang diambil oleh keempat Arrancar itu. Ketika dirinya sudah memasuki gerbang hitam itu, Ichirin berbalik. Sekali lagi dia memandang semua yang bisa dilihatnya, berusaha untuk mengingat semua yang terpeta di kotanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Dia menoleh ke arah yang cukup jauh, ke tempat di mana garganta pertama terbuka. Di tempat di mana Ichigo dikelabui dengan cara bertarung habis-habisan. Ichirin tersenyum melihat pemandangan malam yang sama sekali tidak disukainya. Padahal itu adalah pemandangan malam yang terakhir yang bisa dilihatnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Ichigo," ucap Ichirin dengan nada yang lemah namun tulus. Ichirin berjalan kembali memasuki garganta dan dalam sekejap garganta menutup lalu menghilang.

**NNN**

Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tadinya para hollow dan menos itu menyerang datang bergerombol sampai Ichigo tidak bisa menghitung jumlah kepala menos. Tapi dengan mudahnya mereka berjalan kembali menuju garganta lalu menghilang. Ichigo tentu sangat kesal. Para cecunguk busuk yang menghancurkan malam indahnya datang untuk apa? Seenaknya membuat kerepotan di saat badannya sedang tidak fit dan pikirannya kacau lalu hilang begitu saja. Ichigo mendecak kesal dan menginjak tanah yang dipijakinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sial!" amuknya. Dia tentu penasaran, amat sangat penasaran mengapa hollow-hollow itu datang bersamaan dan meneror kota dengan reiatsu besar-besaran. Ichigo membalikkan badannya dan hampir terjengkang ke belakang lantaran Ishida dan Chad tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. "Owaaa!"

"Astaga, Kurosaki. Kau mau membuat malam ini makin ribut ya?" ejek Ishida. Ichigo yang biasanya membalas tiap ejekan Ishida dengan urat jadi sama sekali tidak berselera memberikan kata-kata penuh amarah. Dia hanya mengusap tengkuknya dan berjalan menuju jalan rumahnya.

"Yang penting hollow-nya sudah pulang kan? Sekarang kalian juga pulanglah. Aku ingin istirahat," ujar Ichigo sambil berjalan menjauh. Chad yang sudah tau sifat-sifat Ichigo, jadi terkejut melihat reaksi Ichigo yang tidak biasanya. Ishida juga mengetahui hal itu namun disembunyikannya. Dia tau yang paling terkejut dan khawatir adalah Chad. Sebagai temannya yang cukup lama mengenalnya tentu dirinya sakit hati karena tidak bisa mengetahui penyebab sifat Ichigo yang berubah.

"Nah, Sado. Aku pulang duluan. Pulanglah," ujar Ishida. Chad laki-laki yang baik. Ishida tau itu. Dia tidak tega melihat Chad yang diam seperti itu.

"Un."

**NNN**

Ichigo berlari dari sekolahnya menuju toko bunga. Apapun yang terjadi selama pengeluaran Rukia masih lama maka Ichigo akan terus mendesak Soul Society untuk segera menemukan cara agar Rukia sembuh kembali. Dia jadi teringat kata-kata Renji bahwa Rukia pasti tidak akan senang melihatnya bersedih seperti itu.

Dia pergi ke tujuan seperti biasa. Tempat sebelum Ichigo pergi ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja ke toko bunga. Membeli krisan putih sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya. Dia tidak pernah lupa untuk membawa krisan putih sebelum menjenguk Rukia. Tiap hari bunga itu selalu digantinya sehingga krisan putih itu tidak pernah terlihat layu jika ada orang lain yang menjenguk Rukia. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya ketika dia ingat akan hal itu. Dia jadi merasa konyol sendiri jika tau itu.

Belum sempat dia membuka pintu toko, Yuri keluar tiba-tiba. Dia menoleh menatap Ichigo dan pemuda berambut jingga itu mendapati wajah Yuri yang lelah, khawatir bercampur cemas. Sedikit rasa lega terlihat di wajah Yuri lalu dia segera menyerobok Ichigo sambil mencengkram seragam pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau lihat Ichirin? Dia ke rumahmu? Apa kau bertemu dengannya di perjalanan?" serobok Yuri sambil menatap kedua mata coklat hangat milik Ichigo. Alis Ichigo mengerut. Dia tau ada yang tidak beres dengan Ichirin sehingga Yuri memasang tampang cemas seperti itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Ichigo yang makin membuat wajah Yuri semakin lelah.

"Oh, kau tidak melihatnya! Harus aku cari anak itu ke mana lagi?" Yuri melepaskan cengkramannya dan mulai menumpukan dahinya yang mulai terasa berat ke telapak tangannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" ulang Ichigo. Dia yakin sekali mata Yuri sudah berair. Daerah sekitar matanya juga mulai memerah karena efek dari menahan tangis.

"Aku―oh, Kurosaki-kun! Dia tidak ada di kamarnya tadi pagi. Kukira dia pergi ke sekolah tapi sekolah memberitaukan padaku kalau Ichirin tidak masuk sekolah. Kupikir dia pergi sementara namun dompetnya masih ada di rumah. Kupikir dia kabur tapi pakaiannya masih ada di lemari. Kurosaki-kun, aku tak tau harus mencarinya ke mana lagi," jawab Yuri dengan napas memburu. Dia sudah kehilangan kendali untuk menahan tangisannya. Satu persatu bulir air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. Ichigo tidak tega melihat gadis menangis―setelah kejadian Orihime menangis karena Rukia. Oh, dan lihat! Kasusnya pun sama.

Ichigo geram. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa terkadang Ichirin selalu berhasil menyembunyikan perasaan dan pikirannya dari dirinya. Dia tak pernah mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ichirin saat matanya menantang memandang balik kedua mata coklat milik Ichigo. Ichigo tidak bisa menembus ke dalam mata biru milik Ichirin. Matanya begitu tenang dan senyum dari Ichirin makin membuat Ichigo percaya bahwa gadis berambut hitam itu baik-baik saja.

Ichigo yang sudah mengira bahwa dia mengerti Ichirin sepenuhnya jadi merasa terbodohi oleh dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dirinya begitu percaya diri sudah mengerti gadis berambut keriting yang ternyata bisa menipunya hanya dengan senyumannya. Untuk kedua kalinya, dengan gadis yang memiliki wajah yang sama, Ichigo merasa kecewa.

**NNN**

Ichirin menatap nanar pemandangan dari jendela sebuah ruangan yang mengurungnya. Pemandangan yang benar-benar berbeda dengan pemandangan Karakura yang terakhir dilihatnya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya begitu gersang dan tandus. Karena sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada padang pasir tanpa ada satu pun tanda kehidupan yang berdetak di dalamnya. Ichirin merasa kesepian. Kegiatan yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah duduk, tidur dan makan. Tak ada kegiatan lagi yang menyibukkannya seperti dulu. Dia rindu saat-saat itu tapi apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang? Terkadang rasa penyesalan sudah menerima ajakan Arrancar-arrancar itu selalu muncul.

Pintu ruangan yang ditempati Ichirin terbuka. Ichirin refleks menoleh dan mendapati Edouard berdiri di sana. Tangannya terlipat ke belakang dan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, sama seperti hari pertama dia menampakkan diri di Karakura.

Ichirin sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kedatangan Arrancar itu. Dia tidak memasang tampang memelas maupun wajah senang ketika matanya menangkap tatapan dingin dari Edouard.

"Aku tak habis pikir mengapa kau dengan mudahnya menerima ajakan kami, Kinoshita Ichirin," ujar Edouard tanpa basa-basi. "Mengapa kau tidak menolak? Kupikir kau akan menyerang kami bersama dengan teman-temanmu."

Ichirin hanya menyunggingkan senyum tidak rela ketika Edouard mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan nada sinis. "Kupikir kau akan senang jika aku menerima tawaranmu."

"Tapi ini tidak seperti yang kuperkirakan." Edouard sudah hendak menutup pintu namun dia kembali berbalik. "Beberapa jam dari sekarang, kita akan segera pergi menuju tempat di mana Aizen-sama berada. Meskipun Hueco Mundo adalah tempat yang luas namun jika kau mencoba untuk kabur, kami akan langsung menangkapmu."

Ichirin diam saja. Tidak terbesit dalam pikirannya dia akan kabur dari tempat itu. Dia tak punya alasan untuk segera pergi dari Hueco Mundo.

Edouard sudah akan menutup pintu ruangan itu jika tidak dihentikan Ichirin. "Tunggu sebentar!"

Edouard kembali memutar badannya dan matanya menangkap air muka Ichirin yang terlihat khawatir. "Ada apa, _Chrysantanthe_?"

"Kau sudah tidak menginvasi Karakura lagi, bukan?" Edouard mengerti nada bicara Ichirin dan maksud dari pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, _Chrysantanthe_."

"Lalu, namaku bukan Kiku. Namaku Ichirin," potong Ichirin. Edouard hanya tersenyum sarkastik lalu dia membalas perkataan Ichirin.

"Aku tau persis apa arti dari namamu itu dan aku tak suka memanggilmu dengan nama _Solitario_. Kupikir nama _Chrysantanthe_ lebih cocok untukmu." Edouard menutup pintu, meninggalkan Ichirin yang menunduk kesal. Wajahnya mengerut geram namun sedih karena dia tau apa yang dimaksud Edouard.

Ichirin berarti satu. Satu berarti sendiri, satu-satunya. Hanya satu dan tak ada yang lain. Itulah yang ditekankan oleh Edouard padanya.

Maka dari itu, Ichirin membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya. Karena dia tak bisa berdiri sendiri selamanya.

* * *

_capcus author :_

**mungkin ada yang mau bertanya kenapa chapter ini pendek sekali? sebenarnya hikari menulis ini di bawah pengaruh integral, matriks dan tetek bengek lainnya. hikari ngebut ngetik dan ngapalin rumus di saat yang bersamaan lho! (ga peduli deh~) yah tapi karena WFY udah mau berakhir rasanya bakal rindu juga saat-saat nulisnya hohoho~**  
**makasih buat kalian yang udah mau nunggu fic ini. sungguh, hikari merasa terharu dan tersentuh waktu tau kalian masih mau nunggu. tiba-tiba ide datang bagai kilat waktu itu! hikari ga tau pastinya chapter selanjutnya bakal apdet kapan tapi mudah-mudahan bisa apdet bulan depan. entah hari apa...**

**karena bahasa hikari mulai belepotan, hikari akhiri chapter ini dengan kalimat 'TOLONG REVIEWNYA!' -plak!-**


End file.
